Amigos especiales
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "-Definitivamente... este es un mundo tan perfecto" - Capítulo 41: FINAL!
1. ¡Aquí hay fiesta!

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

Amigos especiales

Se mantenía quieto, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, solo… miraba ese trozo de madera. Hacía alrededor de dos minutos que había llegado a la casa de su amigo Tai, en la cual se desarrollaba una de las salvajes fiestas que él organizaba con motivos débiles y tontos tales como: Aprobar un examen de literatura, que la noche estuviera calurosa e ideal o que el alcohol estuviera a buen precio en el supermercado.

TK movió la cabeza para volver al mundo real. Abrió la puerta y entró como si fuera su propia casa. Tal vez, no lo fuera pero era prácticamente como si viviera en ella. Teniendo a Kari como mejor amiga implicaba tardes, noches y hasta mañanas enteras en esa casa. La verdad era que ya se sentía uno más de la familia Yagami, y a esa altura no le daba ningún tipo de vergüenza comer allí, bañarse o hasta quedarse a dormir. Le fascinaba la relación que tenía con esa familia, pero mayormente le encantaba la relación que mantenía con la menor de ellos.

Kari había sido su mejor y más importante amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria. Era la que siempre había estado, la única que podía sacarle una sonrisa cuando se encontraba triste, su eterna compañera de banco, de fiesta, de tardes, de andanzas. Ella era mucho, era casi todo. Y estaba un 99.9% seguro de que él era lo mismo para ella.

Adentro del hogar, exactamente en el living. Se estaba desarrollando una de las típicas fiestas de Tai: la música a todo volumen, las botellas de alcohol y licor por doquier, los vasos esparcidos por el suelo, los platos de pizza sobre las mesas y sus amigos dispersos en todo el lugar.

Diablos… como se denotaba el efecto de alcohol durante el tiempo que duró su retrazo.

Tai se encontraba contra la pared, de cara a ésta. Segundos más tarde, TK descubriría que la causa de esto era que se estaba besando con Sora, la cual tenía sus piernas enrolladas en su cadera, sosteniéndose solo de esa forma.

Su hermano Matt, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, abrazando a una figura, llámese Mimi, la cual parecía estar a sus anchas mientras besaba a su novio.

Más allá, Izzy, Joe y Cody bebían cerveza sentados en el suelo, mientras reían de algo.

Davis, por su parte, estaba arriba de la mesa de té, haciendo un streaptes junto con Takato, ambos totalmente ebrios. Tal acto provocó su risa. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

TK buscó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, aunque no la encontró a la vista. En cambio, divisó a Henry y Rika los cuales parecían muy acaramelados en una esquina del living.

Por ningún lado vio a la chica, por lo que dedujo en donde podría estar. Se dirigió en donde podría estar. Se dirigió a la cocina a paso acorde a la música y entró en ella, encontrando inmediatamente a Kari.

Estaba de espaldas a él, frente a una licuadora. Dentro de ella se mezclaba algo azul. Mientra tanto, ella meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba.

TK sonrió y se acercó desde atrás, la rodeó con sus brazos y, muy despacio, hizo que sus cuerpos se pegaran sensualmente y bajaran al ritmo de la música. De paso, aprovechó para susurrar en su oído:

_- No puedo ya disimular, te toco y empiezo a temblar… y empiezas tú a desnudarte, me miras y me pides más. Sudados los dos, perdí el control, me entrego y solo sé… que te siento… solo sé que te siento… _

Kari rió con esa voz melodiosa que tanto la caracterizaba y se giró para quedar cara a cara con su amigo.

- No te escuché llegar…

- Con el volumen de esta música, ni escucho mis pensamientos. Así que es imposible. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Attomic blue, ¿quieres?

- Tus tragos, por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre hacen que vea borroso, ¡no se porqué! – rió, en broma – Pero me encantan, así que ¡venga!

La muchacha sonrió y, desde atrás suyo, sacó un embudo de plástico, levantando las cejas, insinuando algo obvio.

El rubio pronunció un alarido y negó con la cabeza, riendo. Acto seguido, Kari se subió a la mesada y le colocó el embudo en la boca, para luego vaciar el líquido azul en él y hacerle tragar el trago de esa manera tan inusual.

Cuando terminó el vaso, escuchó un grito. Matt había entrado a la cocina, tambaleándose, apoyando su cuerpo en el cuerpo que tenía a su lado, el cual respondía normalmente al nombre de Tai. Aunque, con el estado de ebriedad que este llevaba encima, TK no creía que él se acordara de su propio nombre o donde se encontraba parado siquiera.

- TK, n-no te di entgad… - balbuceó Matt, levantando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

"- ¿Como me vas a ver si estabas demasiado ocupado comiéndote a Mimi?" pensó TK para sus adentros.

- Per bueno ¿Qué hacemos todos acá? ¡Vamos al living a parrandear! – exclamó Kari, subiéndose a la espalda de TK, llevándose consigo la licuadora y el embudo. Ya lo usaría más tarde con alguien más… o con ella misma.

Dos horas pasaron y la situación en la casa había cambiado. Con cumbia de fondo, los chicos se encontraban descontrolados.

- ¡Vaaamos chicas! – apuraba Tai.

- ¡See, daleeee!

Ante tales gritos, a Mimi y Sora, ambas pasadas de copas, rieron desquiciadas antes de chocar sus labios en un beso que hizo que sus novios enloquecieran y agitaran sus vasos para después sujetarlas respectivamente y besarlas.

Davis ya estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón, rodeado de botellas. En el suelo, Takato se encargaba de tomar lo que quedaba de la séptima licuadora de Attomic Blue que había preparado Kari.

El trío que anteriormente se veía "hablando" en el suelo ya no estaba por el lugar. Tal vez, habían ido a buscar algún lugar para dormir ya que ellos fueron los que más bebieron de toda la noche.

Henry y Rika habían dejado de tomar en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que debían volver en auto hasta su casa. Fueron los más responsables de todo el grupo. Aunque, TK y Kari sabían muy bien que el destino final de esos dos era el cuarto de Henry o el de Rika, por lo que los dejaron ir tranquilos.

Por esas casualidades de la vida, Tai dejó por unos momentos la actividad que estaba haciendo (dándole de tomar a Matt con el embudo de su hermana) y volvió la vista para intentar encontrar a Hikari. "Intentar" ya que su vista no se encontraba en las facultades más apropiadas, por así decirlo.

La vio junto con TK, ambos riendo como locos, bailando al ritmo de la música. Cada dos pasos, su hermana se tambaleaba y TK la sujetaba para que no cayera, aunque era muy probable de que los dos acabaran en el suelo. Todo sin dejar de reír, por supuesto.

- ¡Eh, Kari! – gritó el mayor de los Yagami. Estaba bien, estaban en una fiesta y se estaban divirtiendo, pero le molestaba bastante ver a su hermanita pequeña tan ebria. Aunque le enfadaba aún más el hecho de que, al día siguiente, no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Con el grito anterior, logró llamar la atención de ambos adolescentes los cuales se acercaron tambaleándose hasta donde estaban las parejas.

- ¡Deja de tomar, Kari! ¡Estas demasiado borracha! – "Oh, creo que se me cayó la cara. La tendré que juntar luego" La verdad era que él estaba igual o más ebrio que su hermana.

- ¿Borracha? ¿Yo? Pff… ¡mírate tú, hermano, estas todo borroso! Jajajajaj – reía la chica amagando con caer al suelo si no fuera por los brazos de TK.

- Dios, Kari… ¡voy al baño! – exclamó TK, soltándola de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca y corría hasta el baño, chocándose las paredes en el proceso.

La menor cayó al suelo y siguió riendo.

- ¡Ya voy contigo, TK! – exclamó, agarrándose del sillón y levantándose. Siguió a su mejor amigo hasta desaparecer, todo esto a la vista de Tai.

- Mataré a tu hermanito si le hace algo a mi hermanita – balbuceó el moreno, a su mejor amigo, el cual negó con la cabeza.

- Io te mataré antezz que toq-ques a TK… - contestó él, poniendo cara de serio, la cual solo duró unos segundos.

Taichi rió y se levantó pata buscar otra botella.

- ¡Fiestaaaaaa!

.

Las luces se colaban por la ventana del living de la casa de los Yagami. Ese fue el factor que hizo que Tai abriera los ojos. Inmediatamente, sintió un dolor punzante en su cien, lo que lo obligó a cerrarlos de forma rápida. Intentó reincorporarse de la superficie en donde estaba acostado y sintió algo pegajoso en su mano.

Haciendo una mueca de asco, visualizó bien la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Y quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Pero que demonios…?

**Andaba con ganas de escribir algo de Digimon y bueno, haciendo honor a mi nombre, voy a hacer una historia con TK y Kari como protagonistas. **

**Este primer capítulo no tiene mucho que ver pero es mi sueño de la fiesta perfecta :M (la cual nunca pude vivir todavía T.T)**

**Y? Quieren saber como sigue o que? ;) **

**Espero sus reviews con ansias :)**

**Besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. El Despertar

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

El Despertar

- ¿Pero que demonios…?

Tai no creía que llegaría a vivir lo suficiente como para presenciar ese momento.

- ¡Jajaja, Matt está babeando! – rió, señalándolo con el dedo índice, acción a la que le siguió que lleve su mano a su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza.

- Argh, maldición… - murmuró levantándose lentamente, con cuidado de no caerse.

Escaneó el lugar con la mirada y profirió un silbido. Esa noche sí que habría sido salvaje.

Los vasos y botellas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, sin contar que aún no sabía quien había poseído la suficiente lucidez como para apagar la música, ya que en ese momento solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de su mejor amigo.

Hablando de él, se encontraba bastante plácido durmiendo a lo largo del sillón con Mimi sobre él, apoyado sobre su pecho, igualmente adormilada.

Takato y David descansaban en la alfombra, roncando libremente.

- Esos sí que le dieron duro a la fiesta, jaja.

Continuó caminando hasta dirigirse a la cocina. No creía que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera allí pero era mejor asegurarse. Al ingresar, lo primero que vio fue la licuadora, impregnada con un líquido azul dentro. Y se asustó inmediatamente.

¡Attomic blue!

Ese trago que preparaba su adorable hermanita siempre ponía a todo el mundo de cabeza. Kari nunca había querido darle la receta de esa bebida pero ésta ya se había vuelto famosa en sus fiestas. Pero principalmente, el Attomic blue volvía loco a una persona en especial: TK.

Vaya uno a saber lo que era capaz de hacer ese chico luego de varios vasos de Attomic blue. Una vez, prácticamente, se había desnudado después de cuatro licuadoras de ese trago. A Tai no le importó hasta el momento en que quiso encerrarse en el cuarto de baño junto con su hermana pequeña, la cual estaba igual de ebria que él. Por suerte, Tai había logrado detenerlo antes de eso, sujetándolo por poco.

Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para frenar y recordar fiestas pasadas, ¡debía encontrar a TK y asegurarse que no le había echo nada a su inocente hermanita!

Con pasos torpes aún, corrió hasta el pasillo con intenciones claras de dirigirse a las habitaciones, cuando se chocó contra la puerta del baño.

- Diablos… ¡Jaja! – simplemente no pudo contener la risa al ver a Cody durmiendo en la bañera, con Izzy a su lado, mientras que Joe descansaba contra la pared, al lado del servicio.

- ¡Que buena noche habrá sido! – exclamó, para luego recordar el motivo anterior de su desesperación.

- ¡Hikari!

Caminó rápidamente hasta su propio cuarto. En la última fiesta, Kari se había confundido y acostado a dormir en su cama, lo que provocó que él tuviera que dormir en la cama de ella, entre sábanas rosas y osos de peluche. Aunque estaba tan cansado que ni se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta la tarde siguiente en cuando despertó y se vio rodeado de rosa y blanco, muy distinto a su cuarto.

Al abrir violentamente la puerta en donde cargaba un cartel que decía "TAICHI EL MEJOR" encontró a una persona que, aunque era muy distinta a su hermana, amaba tanto como a ella.

Sobre su cama, y tapada por finas sábanas azules, estaba Sora, con los ojos cerrados, presentando una respiración acompasada.

Olvidó por completo su preocupación por TK y Kari, se acercó a la cama con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Se veía tan desamparada aunque bien sabía que no era así. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó desde la espalda.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto te amo… - susurró él.

- Sí me lo imagino, yo te amo igual o más que tú – respondió ella con voz suave y adormilada. Tai sonrió.

- ¿Te parece bien estar durmiendo en mi habitación mientras que yo estaba sobre el suelo frío y duro?

- Claro que si, además siempre eres tú el que me pide que duerma contigo en tu cama – rió la peliroja, girándose para quedar cara a cara con su novio. Lo contempló por un momento y luego besó sus labios.

- Ya ha pasado 1 año desde la primera vez que dormí aquí.

- Esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida – suspiró el moreno como un tonto enamorado, pero eso era lo que su novia lograba en él.

- ¿Quieres que recreemos esa noche otra vez? – preguntó Tai colocándose sobre ella, procurando sostener su peso con sus antebrazos.

Sora rió.

- ¿El alcohol aún no se ha dispersado de tu sangre? ¡La casa está llena de personas! Y tú más que nadie sabes que hago mucho ruido cuando hacemos el amor. – respondió la muchacha, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su chico.

- Se supone que debo ser el único que sepa que haces mucho ruido – dijo Tai, repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello.

- Sí, se supone que tendría que ser así, pero ¿acaso te olvidaste de la vez en que TK nos vio hacerlo en la cama de Matt?

El chico comenzó a reír mientras escondía el rostro en la curvatura debajo de la mandíbula de ella.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que fue lo más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

- Tenemos suerte de que no se lo haya dicho a nadie – rió Sora, concordando con su novio.

- ¿Nadie? Kari ya debe saber con lujos de detalles todo lo que él vio, ya que esos dos son… ¡Kari! – recordó, separándose violentamente de Sora.

Esa reacción hizo que su acompañante se asustara.

- Tai, ¿Qué sucede con Kari? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

- Yo estaba buscando a Kari, anoche ella hizo Attomic Blue y yo no recuerdo nada, sabes como se pone TK con ese trago… temo por Kari… mi hermanita, ¡mi hermanita! – repetía el Yagami como un loco, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, amor, TK es su mejor amigo. Nunca haría nada para dañarla. – intentó calmarlo.

- Lo se, pero ¿Qué tal si se la llevó de la casa? ¡En el estado en el que estaban, ¿quien sabe a donde irían a parar? O si abusó de ella y ahora la secuestró y la llevó lejos de mi, ¡no!

- ¡Tai, déjate de decir idioteces! ¿Ya fuiste a revisar su cuarto?

- Eh… no.

Sora levantó una ceja, indignada. Cuando quería, su novio podía ser el más despistado y tonto…

- Bueno, iré a ver su cuarto. Luego vuelvo, hermosa – dijo, sujetándola de la cintura y besándola dulcemente. Sora sonrió.

… pero cuando quería, era el más perfecto novio que una chica podría pedir.

Mientras tanto, Tai continuó su trayecto hasta la habitación de su hermana, temeroso de que podría encontrar dentro.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta por lo que no representó ninguna dificultad a la hora de abrirla. Apretó los puños y tomó aire, como preparándose para realizar una hazaña comparable con salvar el mundo o debelar la cura contra el Sida.

Entró.

- ¡Kari! – vociferó al ingresar al cuarto, y en ese mismo instante, una imagen aterradora lo hizo quedar como piedra.

.

**Muajaja, me gusta ser mala :) ¿Qué es lo que habrá visto Tai? :O**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS! Ellos son los que me hacen seguir adelante e intentar hacer la historia aún más creativa e interesante. Les pido que sigan dejando reviews, que me digan que les parece este nuevo capi :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Una situación así

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Una situación así

Al momento en que cruzó la puerta, Tai sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas hervía de forma inmediata. Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente y apretó su mandíbula hasta tal punto que creyó que sus dientes se romperían.

_Definitivamente… lo mataré. Mataré a TK. _pensaba por sus adentros. Y era porque no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

Kari, SU HERMANITA PEQUEÑA, su adorable, inocente, angelical Kari estaba durmiendo entre las sábanas color rosa de su cama. Hasta allí todo normal. Salvando el pequeño detalle de que, entre ella y el colchón, se asomaba una mata de cabello rubio. Sí, su hermana se encontraba acostada sobre TK, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho desnudo de él. Por el lugar hasta donde llegaban las sábanas podía observarse perfectamente que Kari _no_ _llevaba ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo_, lo que lo hizo enfurecerse más.

Su mente de forma automática comenzó a buscar posibles pretextos. Tal vez, ambos estaban demasiados borrachos y solo se acostaron y se durmieron, o TK se había dormido en su cama y ella lo había tratado de correr y se había dormido en el proceso.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, todo menos eso_ rogaba Tai, queriéndose convencer a toda costa. Aunque no le quedaron dudas algunas al ver tirado, en el suelo de la habitación, un boxer negro adornado por un preservativo sobre él.

Dentro de Tai algo se rompió.

- ¡TK, te matareeeeeeeeee! –

Por algunas de esas razones que a veces la vida pone delante de ti sin saber porque, Tai sufrió una conmoción por lo que sucedió después.

Ambos adolescentes abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, desconcertando al mayor de forma total. Voltearon a verlo y se levantaron de la cama para que Tai pudiera apreciar la situación.

La razón por la cual no podía ver ropa en los hombros de su hermana era porque ella se las había arreglado para ponerse un straples blanco, el cual cubrían las sábanas. TK no tenía remera pero sí pantalones, manchados por una sustancia azul. Attomic blue.

- ¡Creo que casi te da un paro cardíaco, hermano! – rió Kari, sujetándose el estómago imitando a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Tai! – acotaba TK, secándose las lágrimas.

El portador del valor parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y caer en lo que estaba pasando. _"Dios, DAME PACIENCIA… PORQUE SI ME DAS FUERZAS LES ROMPO LA CABEZA"_

- ¿Qué… que mierda pasa?

Kari sonrió y pasó a dar la explicación.

- Verás… anoche, ambos estábamos muy ebrios y nos acostamos en mi cama para dormir, por si Sora y tú querían hacer… cosas. – abrevió la pequeña, riendo, provocando el sonrojo de su hermano.

- ¿Y pensaron esto? ¿Anoche? – preguntó Tai, sorprendido de que ellos pudieran haber ideado todo eso con tal grado de alcohol que tenían encima.

- ¡No, que va! Anoche creo que no podíamos mantenernos parados – rió TK, uniéndose a la conversación – Kari se despertó al escucharte gritar su nombre desde lejos y me despertó a mí. Lo planeamos hace unos momentos y salió a la perfección jajaja.

En esos momentos, Tai se sentía el hombre más idiota del mundo.

- Pero… pero… si no pasó nada, ¿¡de quienes son esos calzoncillos! – quiso saber señalando los boxer negros.

- ¡Tuyos! – exclamaron los menos, haciendo sonrojar una vez más al otro.

- ¿¡Y el preservativo!

- También es tuyo, hermano – comentó Kari sin aguantar la risa. - ¿Crees que yo no se que los escondes en la casa de muñecas que ya no uso para que papá y mamá no los encuentren?

El mayor de los Yagami no podía estar más avergonzado. Su hermanita y su amigo lo habían humillado. Maldita sea. Aunque, dentro de él, un alivio instantáneo se esparció. Todas las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente anteriormente se esfumaron y dieron paso a la tranquilidad.

Respiró calmado y se dirigió a la casita, sacando de ella una bolsa llena de cajas de preservativos.

- Tendré que guardarlos en otro lugar… - masculló inentendiblemente, luego se giró y señaló a su hermanita con el dedo índice - ¡Ni se te ocurra crear una situación que requiera el uso de uno de estos! ¡Con TK ni con nadie!

Los dos más chicos volvieron a reír, logrando que Tai se arrepintiera de lo dicho y saliera de su cuarto a paso rápido, azotando la puerta.

Hikari se lanzó sobre la cama y suspiró, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso fue divertido…

- Claro que lo fue. – acotó TK, acostándose a su lado. – La cara de él fue lo mejor que vi en mucho tiempo… jaja.

La muchacha se acercó y acostó su cabeza en el torso desnudo de él.

- ¿Te puedes imaginar que hubiera hecho si la situación hubiera sido real?

TK pasó el brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, aprovechando para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo.

- Tai realmente sería capaz de matarme.

Kari volvió la vista hasta él y se hundido en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Crees que algún día lleguemos a crear una situación así? – inquirió ella.

TK torció el gesto y la miró.

- No lo se… lo que sí se es que ¡te haré muchas coquillas! – de la nada, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella, repartiendo cosquillas por todo su torso, poniendo especial énfasis en las áreas en donde él sabía que su amiga era más sensible.

- ¡No, TK, Jaja! – reía Kari, intentando en vano detenerlo.

Cuando ambos se hartaron, se acostaron nuevamente y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- No pareces de 17 años, TK… a veces, la inmadurez se apodera de ti.

- Bueno, ya sabes como es. "Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" – respondió en tono serio, obviamente fingido.

- ¡Tonto! – rió Kari, abrazándolo nuevamente.

No podía explicar con palabras lo mucho que amaba la relación que tenía con ese chico. Lo conocía de toda la vida, por lo que él sabía todo sobre ella: secretos, alegrías, aficiones, miedos, todo. Cada día agradecía el hecho de tener a TK como mejor amigo, realmente lo adoraba.

- Oye Kari

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estira el cuello hacia atrás.

Ella arqueó las cejas y lo hizo; lo que la sorprendió fue que TK hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besar su piel. Esa acción logró que Kari abriera los ojos como platos y enrojeciera. Los labios de TK se sentían tan cálidos y suaves.

Estaba por preguntar que le había sucedido para reaccionar así cuando sintió que él mordía su piel y succionaba. Prefirió quedarse callada. Estuvo a punto de llevar sus manos a sus cabellos rubios para impedir que se alejara cuando TK apartó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio alrededor de 5 segundos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió ella, de forma incrédula. TK sonrió.

- Mira tu cuello.

La chica se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Una mancha morada se extendía por el sector derecho de su piel. Era un chupón perfectamente hecho.

- Muéstrale eso a Tai y te aseguro que enloquecerá – comentó acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda. Kari se giró, tocando son sus dedos la marca y sin romper el abrazo.

- La próxima vez… avisa antes de morderme. – rió Kari, invirtiendo los roles, siendo ella la que usaba su boca en el cuello de TK repartiendo besos y mordidas. TK suspiró y la acercó aún más, sujetándola de la cintura. Su amiga se separó de él y rió.

- Ahora estamos a mano – dijo levantando las cejas de forma inocente.

Él rió, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a repetir la acción anterior. Esta vez, Kari sonrió y, cerrando los ojos, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él para poder enredar sus dedos en las hebras rubias de su mejor amigo. Se sentía muy bien.

- Chicos, Tai calentó pizza ¿quieres… un… poco? – la sorpresa se pintó inmediatamente en el rostro de Sora. Y es que no estaba preparada para ver dicha imagen. Ya se lo había imaginado un par de veces pero de pensarlo a verlo había un gran trecho. ¿Acaso entre su cuñada y TK sí existía algo más que una simple amistad?

- Yo… yo no… - las palabras se abarrotaron en la garganta sin permitirle forma una oración coherente. Ambos adolescentes rieron.

- No malinterpretes, Sora… - comenzó Kari.

- … no es lo que parece – completó TK, tomando a su mejor amiga de la mano mientras salían de la habitación.

La peliroja se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos.

- ¿Y que se supone que piense si TK estaba haciéndole chupones a Kari?

- ¿Qué dijiste Sora?

La mujer recibió un susto de muerte. Eso no podía estar pasando. Por favor, que alguien le dijera que no había metido la pata y que no había sido Tai el que había escuchado eso.

- Amor, ¿Qué dijiste?

"_Demonios"_

.

**Jejeje, Tai está a punto de matar a TK. Que dicen? Quieren que muera el protagonista? :P**

**En el próximo capitulo, prometo más Takari (si es que Tai no mata a TK) :D**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Por favor, dejen uno diciendo como les pareció este capi (:**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. El huracán Taichi

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

El huracán Taichi

La peliroja se giró para quedar cara a cara con su novio, el cual mostraba una seriedad nunca antes vista en su rostro. Realmente asustaba.

- Eh, amor, yo puedo explicarlo… bueno, en realidad no pero… ¡no le hagas nada, es un buen chico!

- Espera, ¿de que hablas? Solo pregunté qué habías dicho porque no te había escuchado pero ahora me preocupas, ¿Qué sucede?

- "_No, no, mierda_" Nada, amor, en realidad es… nada – pensó que con eso podría convencerlo pero no fue así. En cambio, él le sujetó las manos y habló con voz comprensiva.

- Mi vida, si tienes algún problema, no me lo ocultes, sé que podremos resolverlo juntos. Por eso, ¿Qué te pasa?

Sora se echó levemente hacia atrás, y ahora ¿Qué inventaba?

- Yo… - "_rápido, piensa algo_" – Yo… - tragó con dificultad. Estaba segura de que si le decía, TK no vería la luz del sol otra vez. Aunque no lo parecía, Tai era extremadamente sobreprotector cuando se trataba de Kari. Sintió como el estómago se le revolvía por la desesperación - Amor, yo… - ¿se le revolvía por la desesperación? Comprobó que esa no era la razón en el momento en que, sin haberlo anticipado, se tapó la boca luego de exclamar - ¡Quiero vomitar!

Apartó a Tai de un empujón y corrió hacia el baño, ante la sorprendida y angustiada mirada de su novio.

- ¡Amor! – _"Así que eso era. Fiu, que suerte que no era algo grave" _

Si supieras Tai…

.

Luego de haber comido unos escasos pedazos de pizza fue cuando TK comenzó a sentirse mal. Sentía su estómago pesado y horrible. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea comer con la resaca que tenía. Intentó respirar hondo un par de veces pero no fue de mucha ayuda.

Kari fue la única que reparó en la cara de malestar de su amigo.

- TK, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó ella en voz baja, arrimándose.

Él intentó sonreír aunque falló en el intento.

- Nada, solo que… no me siento bien…

Ella lo miró afligida y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algún medicamento? ¿O quieres acostarte un rato en mi cama?

- No, gracias. Creo que voy a ir al baño a ver si puedo vomitar o algo…

Kari asintió y lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

- Kari, ¿Qué tiene mi hermano? Tenía muy mala cara. – dijo Matt.

- No se sentía bien del estómago. – replicó ella, bajando la mirada.

- No importa, ya ves como es nada – la animó Taichi al ver su rostro. Ella asintió pero no borró la expresión de tristeza.

Todos en la sala se miraron entre sí; ya que sabían muy bien que Kari era divertida y despreocupada pero cuando se trataba de TK, hasta el más mínimo detalle era importante.

- Creo que hice demasiado Attomic blue anoche, tal vez eso le cayó mal, a él le encanta y… - se recriminó a ella misma.

- No intentes echarte la culpa, Kari. TK fue el que tomó demasiado. – contestó Mimi, sonriéndole de forma conciliadora.

Hikari asintió y respiró hondo. Luego se levantó de su asiento.

- Veré si necesita algo.

Caminó hasta el baño ante la vista de sus amigos. Al llegar al baño, TK estaba incorporándose mientras apretaba el botón del servicio.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, preocupada.

Él asintió y volvió su rostro pálido hacia ella.

- Te agradecería una aspirina.

Ella asintió rápidamente y abrió el botiquín. Sacó la caja y sacó las planchitas, aunque por intentar de hacer todo eso de forma rápida, las 5 tabletas cayeron al suelo.

- Demonios… - masculló agachándose.

Inesperadamente, TK hizo la misma acción, logrando que, torpemente, sus cabezas chocaran la una con la otra.

- Auch, perdón… - replicó él, mirando a su amiga.

- Jaja, no hay problema. – respondió ella, levantando levemente la cabeza para ver sus ojos. Mala decisión. No supo porque, pero parecía que los ojos azules de TK se habían vuelto aún más azules… y más hermosos aún.

Por su parte, TK no supo porque pero los labios de Kari le parecieron aún más apetecibles de lo que siempre pensaba que eran.

Al descubrirse pensando esas cosas, ambos se sobresaltaron y se levantaron.

- Emm…toma, no necesitas un vaso porque ya se que las tragas sola.

Él sonrió y la tomó. Esperaba que con eso se le calmara un poco el malestar que sufría.

- Chicos, ¿todo bien? – preguntó Tai, asomándose por la puerta.

- Si, ya me siento mejor – respondió TK.

- Mmm, que raro. Pensé que Cody, Izzy y Joe estaban durmiendo aquí. ¿En que momento se fueron?

Los más pequeños levantaron sus hombros y rieron. Ya podía imaginarse a esos tres durmiendo en el baño. Habría sido una escena muy cómica de ver.

.

Dos horas más tarde, y luego de una intensiva limpieza a la casa de los Yagami, los que no eran de la familia se retiraron. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y estaban seguros de que en su casa se preguntaban en donde estaban, aunque ya tuvieran 17 y 18 años y estuvieran de vacaciones de verano. Esa no era excusa para pasar la noche fuera sin siquiera volver a dormir. Envidiaban enormemente el hecho de que los padres de Tai y Kari estuvieran de viaje, sino no tendrían donde hacer semejantes fiestas.

Tai se volvió a mirar a su hermana tras despedir a los otros.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Voy a ducharme y a las 5 vendrá Yolei. Invitaré a Rika también. Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿tu que harás?

- Vamos a ir con Matt a comprar una nueva guitarra eléctrica. No se para que quiere otra si ya tiene dos – contestó Tai – Báñate rápido que después entro yo.

Hikari asintió y caminó hasta el pasillo. La ducha duró tan solo 15 minutos, lo suficiente como para asearse correctamente y lavarse el cabello también.

Salió con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y se asomó por la puerta. Su hermano estaba mandando un mensaje de texto acostado en la cama.

- Hermano, ya te dejé el baño libre.

- Okey, gracias… - respondió él sin mirarla.

Kari asintió y siguió su camino hasta su habitación. Fue cuando Tai se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Oye Kari!

Ante el llamado, la muchacha se giró a mirarlo.

- ¿Queda shampoo?

- Si, bastante…

- Esta bien, quería asegu… rarme… ¿Kari?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, irritada. Si bien estaban en verano, tenía frío estando mojada.

- ¡Que eso que tienes en el cuello no sea lo que estoy pensando que es!

Fue cuando la menor de los Yagami recordó lo que le había hecho su mejor amigo. Se llevó la mano para ocultarlo aunque fue tarde. Tai ya había avanzado y lo estaba observando detenidamente como si fuera algo peligroso.

- Kari… dime que quien te hizo esto no fue TK. – pidió con voz suave, tan suave que hasta asustó a la chica.

- ¿Y que si te digo que si? – quiso saber, tanteando el terreno, hablando lentamente.

- Bueno, si es así, tendré que arreglar cuentas con él…

- No fue él. – replicó inmediatamente ella.

- ¡Claaaaro! Anoche no tenías estos chupones, ya verá TK, chiquillo del demonio, quiere corromper a mi hermana… - y balbuceando estas frases, se fue caminando al baño con paso enojado.

Hikari quedó parada allí hasta que suspiró y fue a cambiarse. Le iba a tener que avisar a TK de que Tai querría "arreglar cuentas con él". En pocas palabras… que fuera consiguiendo un lugar para esconderse cuando pasara el huracán Taichi.

.

**:)**

**Lo se, prometí más Takari pero no lo logré muy bien :/**

**Igualmente, espero que les guste! Realmente, estoy muy prendida con esta historia, y espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola :D**

**Bueno, dejen reviews por favor :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Charla de chicas

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Charla de chicas

Esa tarde fue como cualquier otra tarde. Rika y Yolei estuvieron toda la tarde con Kari, hablando de cosas triviales y de otras importantes.

Yolei les explicó el porque de su ausencia en la fiesta de la noche anterior. Ken, su novio, se iba de viaje ese día y habían decidido pasar la velada juntos. Salieron a cenar, miraron películas y se la pasaron besándose.

- ¿Solo besándose? – había inquirido Rika, picándola con un dedo, logrando el sonrojo de su amiga y la risa por parte de las otras dos.

- No puedes decir mucho, Rika, tú y Henry se fueron muy temprano – rió Kari, consiguiendo que ella se convirtiera en el centro de las acusaciones. La muchacha rió y levantó las manos.

- ¿Qué les puedo decir? No se los voy a negar. – comentó sin ningún pudor. – Hace medio año que salgo con Henry, creo que es normal.

- Tenemos una amiga pervertida de 17 años, Kari – dijo Yolei, provocando la risa de las tres.

- Ahora, la única que falta, eres tú, Kari – señaló Rika, mirándola con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

- No pueden estar hablando en serio, ¿con quien demonios quieren que este si no tengo novio? – inquirió la muchacha divertida.

- ¿Sabes? estamos en una época en donde no importa si no tienes novio, a veces solo basta con tener una relación y querer a alguien sin nombre formal.

- No estoy tan desesperada – carcajeó Kari – Aunque sería lindo tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y por el cual preocuparte, para pasar el día cuando llueva o la noche cuando haga mucho frío – la Yagami dejó volar la imaginación, recreando imágenes que la mostraran a ella con un chico cumpliendo todas sus absurdas fantasías de cómo debía ser un novio ideal.

- No jodas Kari, todo eso ya lo tienes en una persona. – comentó Rika, acostándose en la cama de ella.

Hikari volvió la vista, extrañada.

- ¿A quien te refieres?

- ¡A TK! Por favor, llevan una vida juntos, él siempre está ahí para ti y tu para él, los días de lluvia se la pasan mirando películas de terror y comedia y cuando hace frío, siempre vas a su casa porque adoras los chocolates calientes que hace. Se complementan y tienen una relación perfecta, ¿Qué más quieres pedir?

- Alguien que no sea mi mejor amigo – respondió Kari – Como dices, nuestra relación es perfecta. No me gustaría arruinarla comenzando un romance y que después exista la posibilidad de pelearnos y echar a perder todos esos años de amistad. Él es muy importante para mí, pero no es la persona con la quien elegiría estar.

Yolei y Rika cruzaron miradas y arquearon las cejas, preocupadas.

- Kari, ¿de verdad que no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Cuenta de que?

Sus amigas suspiraron.

- Que tonta eres. Por Dios, es obvio que te gusta TK.

Esa oración prácticamente hizo que ella cayera de la silla en donde estaba sentada. ¿Qué ridiculeces estaban diciendo sus amigas?

- Jajaja, eso es imposible chicas.

- Claro que no – dijo Yolei – Si tú no te has dado cuenta, eso es otra cosa.

- A ver, ¿en que se basan para decir que me gusta mi _mejor amigo_? – preguntó recalcando las palabras "mejor amigo".

Ante tan pregunta, las otras se acomodaron mejor en su lugar, provocándole a Kari un poco de miedo.

- Deberíamos golpearte, no seas tan ingenua ¿quieres? – comenzó Rika, sonriendo.

- Realmente, eres increíble Kari – acotó Yolei.

Fue su amiga de cabello marrón la que comenzó a hablar.

- Veamos. Cada vez que nos juntamos todos y falta TK, estas a cada rato mandándole mensajes de que se apure.

- Cuando una chica se acerca a hablarle en el boliche, inmediatamente tu cara de vuelve malhumorada y comienzas a tratar mal a todo el mundo, principalmente al que te recuerde que TK esta hablando con alguien más que no eres tú – siguió Yolei.

- Siempre andan por ahí de la mano o abrazados o él cargándote en su espalda. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

- No, pero sí lo hace alguien que me conoce hace 10 años – replicó Kari, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Solo te estamos diciendo nuestras hipótesis. – Se defendió Rika – Continuemos, aunque quieras negarlo con todas tus fuerzas, entre tú y TK existe una enorme atracción.

- ¿Atracción?

- Atracción sexual, a eso me refiero. – respondió.

La cara de Hikari por poco se prende fuego al escuchar eso. ¿Qué ridiculeces estaban diciendo? Estaba bien, debía admitirlo. TK estaba como para partirlo en 8 y eso nadie lo podía negar, pero no creía demostrar atracción sexual hacia él. No podía siquiera pensarlo sin que le diera vergüenza, menos llevarlo a cabo.

- Dejen de inventar, ¿si?

- No estamos inventando nada. Estúpidamente, parece que tú no te has dado cuenta. Pero todos nosotros sí. Inclusive Tai, ¿Por qué crees que se pone tan loco y sobreprotector cuando TK está cerca de ti?

- ¡Porque es mi hermano y es normal que se ponga así! Como TK es mi mejor amigo y es normal que a veces juguemos con tonterías como besos en el cuello, chupones y durmamos juntos. Es decir, es algo natural en dos amigos que se quieren y se conocen hace mucho ¿no?

Rika y Yolei levantaron las cejas inquisitoriamente. Hikari quedó como piedra.

- Es algo natural… ¿v-verdad? – volvió a preguntar, dudosa, a lo que ambas chica negaron con la cabeza.

- Solo tú puedes pensar que hacerle chupones a tu mejor amigo es natural, tonta – rió Rika, golpeándola levemente – Eso tiene alta carga de atracción.

Kari tragó pesado y se llevó una mano al cuello, en la zona en donde aún se mantenía la mancha morada. Todavía recordaba a la perfección el día en que TK le había hecho su primera marca en el cuello.

Ambos estaban aburridos y era una noche lluviosa. La película ya no les llamaba la atención y estaban tumbados en la cama, abrazados y callados. La atmósfera era bastante tranquila y gratificante. Y de pronto se había escuchado la voz de TK.

- Oye Kari, ¿puedo probar de hacer algo?

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, interesándose inmediatamente.

- Tan solo… cierra los ojos y déjame… - murmuró. Ella se extraño pero le hizo caso y espero la reacción de él, aunque no entendió nada cuando sintió el aliento de su amigo en su cuello y su boca repartiendo besos en su piel.

- TK… ¿Q-qué estas haciend-do? – preguntó temblorosamente.

- Quiero probar algo… ssshh… - pidió, continuando su tarea. En medio de dicho proceso, el rubio se había incorporado y pasado sus extremidades derechas hacia el otro lado del cuerpo de la Yagami, por lo que quedó extendido sobre ella, sin aplastarla con su peso. Muy pronto, ella sintió los dientes de él en su cuello y se revolvió en la cama.

- TK… - balbuceó, un poco incómoda.

El muchacho alejó su rostro pero mantuvo la mirada en el lugar en donde había estado su boca antes. Luego, miró los ojos de su amiga y sonrió.

- Te queda bien.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kari, levantándose y quitándolo gentilmente de encima suyo. Se dirigió a un espejo y observó su cuello. En medio de su blanquecina piel, había aparecido una marca roja. No parecía una picadura ni nada por el estilo, sino que ésta estaba aún más acentuada.

- ¿Un chupón? – dijo ella, volviendo la vista a él.

TK asintió.

- Un compañero me contó y quise probar. Te queda bien.

Kari no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada y se acercó a él. Aprovechó la posición en la que estaba sentado su amigo y se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

- Ahora pruebo yo… - comentó riendo, al tiempo que se acercaba al cuello de TK y hacía la misma acción que él.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde ese suceso y ya no lo hacían tanto como al principio. Aunque, cuando a TK se le daba por morderle el cuello, siempre la tomaba desprevenida. Con el paso de los años, los besos que su rubio amigo repartía sobre su cuello se habían vuelto más demandantes y apasionados, y las marcas más oscuras, por lo que permanecían más tiempo, negándose a irse rápidamente. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre cuando él alejaba su boca de su piel, murmuraba: -"Te queda bien" frase que, extrañamente, la hacía sentirse feliz.

Pensó que estaba bien. Eran mejores amigos y querían experimentar, ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con una persona de confianza y muy querida?

- Kari… oye, Kari… tierra llamando a Hikari Yagami – decía Yolei moviendo la mano por delante del rostro inerte de la morena.

La chica volvió su mirada y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, aún un poco ida.

- ¿En que te has quedado pensando? – quiso saber Yolei, cruzando sus brazos.

- En… nada – respondió Kari, bajando la mirada.

- Claro, y ahora "nada" es pensar en TK, ¿verdad? – bromeó Rika, sonriendo.

Kari enrojeció y la miró.

- Pensé… pensé que era normal. Que nos abrazáramos y anduviéramos de la mano. Que siempre estemos juntos y bromeáramos el uno con el otro. Que en el boliche bailáramos juntos, pensé que estaba bien…

- Claro que esta bien – respondió Rika – pero no puedes decir que son dos amigos cuando él te sujeta de la cintura y se la pasan bailando pegados.

- ¿Acaso no les basta con todo lo que me dijeron? Nooo, quieren seguir avergonzándome – dijo Kari, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Sus dos amigas rieron.

- Son nuestras suposiciones, Kari. Y es lo que ambos aparentan. Deberías ponerte a pensar en TK como algo más. Si bien, no quieres arruinar tu amistad, piensa que podría nacer algo aún más hermoso y que te hiciera más feliz.

¿Más feliz? No creía. Su vida era perfecta teniendo a TK a su lado. ¿Qué diferencia habría si de la noche a la mañana comenzarían a besarse y llamarse "novios"? No le importaba tener un nombre formar, y con todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, ya no creía que TK y ella fueran "solo mejores amigos" aunque tampoco fueran "algo más que amigos", porque nunca había habido ningún beso como para que pudiera decir eso.

- Tú solo piénsalo, Kari. ¿Quién sabe? Capaz pueda pasar algo genial.

La muchacha lo reflexionó por unos momentos, asimilando toda la información.

- Dinos que piensas de todo esto mañana, ¿nos juntamos nuevamente? – dijo Yolei levantándose

- Sería genial, el tema de mañana podría ser: las experiencias de Rika con Henry.

Las tres comenzaron a reír, olvidando temporalmente la charla anterior.

Al despedir a sus amigas, Kari se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar música y pensar. Rika y Yolei habían logrado meterle un buen lío en su cabeza.

Bueno. Tal vez TK le gustaba un poquito pero no estaba segura de querer comenzar algo. Y tampoco creía que a su amigo tuviera esos pensamientos respecto a ella. Era una locura. Era prácticamente imposible…

¿Era imposible?

.

**He aquí la conti. Muy pronto, ACCIÓN ENTRE LOS DOS! Muajajaa**

**Dejen reviews para inspirarme y actualizan más rápido :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Ahora y siempre

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES:** **LES RECOMIENDO QUE PONGAN PARA ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN "I'LL BE" DE EDWIN McCAIN CUANDO LEAN ESTA FRASE: "El silencio invadía el ambiente…" LES ASEGURO QUE VA A SER SUPER TIERNO :M**

**Amigos especiales**

Ahora y siempre

La charla con sus amigas la había descolocado bastante.

No estaba realmente segura de querer algo más con TK. Había considerado todos los pros y los contras de comenzar algo con él y siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión: le gustaría demasiado poder besar y decir que ese chico era solo de ella pero si él no la miraba de esa forma, no podía intentar nada. No se atrevía a robarle un beso y luego ver que él comenzaba a tratarla de distinta manera.

Se miró en el espejo y sacudió su cabeza. En fin, no era momento de pensar en eso. Era sábado a la noche y estaba lista para salir a bailar con sus amigos.

- Kari, ¿estas lista? – preguntó Tai, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Inmediatamente, arqueó las cejas - ¿Vas a ir así vestida?

- Sí, ¿te gusta? – contestó ella girando para mostrar su cuerpo.

- No.

- ¡Ay, no seas aburrido! Es sábado y estoy hermosa.

Gracias al inaguantable calor que siempre se sentía en verano, Kari había optado por un short oscuro, una musculosa rosa y zapatos con taco negros, los cuales estilizaban sus piernas.

El problema que tenía Tai era que, para su gusto, los shorts eran muy cortos y la musculosa pegada al cuerpo.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos? – sonrió la chica, de manera angelical.

Tai suspiró y asintió.

Esa noche visitarían un nuevo boliche que se había inaugurado en una ciudad cercana. Se transportarían en tres autos.

Ken manejaría uno, en el cual irían él, Yolei, Henry, Rika, TK y Kari, aunque todavía no sabían como harían para caber todos.

Joe dirigiría otro, acompañado por Izzy, Cody, David y Takato.

Mientras que en el coche restante irían Matt como conductor, Mimi, Tai y Sora. El moreno había intentado por todos los medios que su hermana viajara con él ya que, después de la otra noche, no quería que ella este demasiado expuesta al demonio TK y sus peligrosos chupones. Pero no hubo caso, si Kari iba con Tai, TK también iría con ellos. Prefirió dejarlos ir con sus amigos aunque antes de salir se acercó al auto.

- TK, ten cuidado con lo que le haces a mi her…ma…na… ¡pendejo, suéltala ya mismo!

Al asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla Tai había notado que todos estaban súper apretados por lo que Kari se había sentado sobre la piernas de TK.

- Lamentablemente, no puedo – respondió el rubio, abrazándola aún más, provocando la risa de Kari y aumentando el enojo del mayor.

Tras otra severa advertencia por parte del Yagami, los tres autos partieron hacia el club.

El viaje fue bastante entretenido y la media hora hasta llegar allí se pasó volando.

Al llegar al lugar, todos quedaron impactados. El edificio era enorme y estaba abarrotado de gente que intentaba colarse en la interminable cola para ingresar.

Matt, de la mano de Mimi, se acercó a la puerta y saludó al guardia de seguridad.

- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó, chocando sus manos entre ellos.

- ¡Matt! Que honor que hayas podido venir… la gente realmente se impactará al ver al líder de los Teen Wolfs en la inauguración de este club.

- Con mucho gusto, sabes que si tú me lo pides no puedo negarme. ¿Podemos pasar mis amigos y yo? - dijo, señalando con la vista la multitud que los acompañaba.

- Claro, claro, pasen – respondió, dándoles lugar y permitiéndoles entrar con toda libertad.

Kari fijó su vista en la cola antes de entrar. Paseando la vista para ver quien había, divisó a un par de hombres que miraban en su dirección. Arqueó las cejas. No tenían pinta de ser confiables. Por unos momentos sintió miedo, por lo que se acercó al grupo y, casi inconscientemente, enredó sus dedos con los de TK.

El rubio bajó su azul mirada al enlace de sus manos y luego miró a su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kari se sintió estúpida.

- Eh… nada, solo… no quiero perderte cuando entremos, debe haber mucha gente…

- Sí, tienes razón. En todo caso, no te sueltes de mi – contestó TK con una sonrisa, para después levantar sus manos y besar los dedos de la de ella. Kari asintió y lo siguió para entrar al pub.

El lugar, tal y como habían pensado, se encontraba a tope. La música no dejaba escuchar nada que no sea esas canciones tan pegadizas y movidas que se oyen en una fiesta.

David se encargó de encontrar un lugar para que todos pudieran sentarse. Acordaron que, siempre que alguno se perdiera, irían a ese punto y se reencontrarían. Después de todo, eran muchos, nunca quedaría uno solo.

La noche comenzó con una ronda de tequilas pagados por Henry, el cual argumentó como motivo que ese día cumplía siete meses con Rika y había que celebrarlo.

Lo demás fue historia. Todos procuraron divertirse aunque no emborracharse. Tenían media hora de regreso hasta su casa y sería incómodo que alguien estuviera descompuesto a la vuelta, así que decidieron controlarse, sin contar que Matt, Joe y Ken no bebieron más que dos cervezas cada uno.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Kari fue a comprar un nuevo trago: TOC TOC. Sorprendentemente, no lo había probado nunca. Pero cuando un chico de la barra les dijo a ella y a TK que lo probaran, ninguno lo dudó.

Pusieron sal en la palma de su mano, mientras que el barman servía vodka puro en unos pequeños vasos de vidrio. Ambos adolescentes debían lamer la sal, tomar el vodka de un solo golpe, y después agarrar la cabeza del otro y sacudirla. Por último, sujetar una rodaja de limón y chuparla para acentuar el gusto del vodka.

Guau, que bien se había sentido. Creía que nunca se podría cansar de ese trago. Tendría que empezar a pensar en agregar un nuevo shot a las fiestas de Tai y hacerlo tan famoso como el Attomic blue.

Kari llegó hasta la barra empujando a la gente. Pidió un TOC TOC y se lo tomó como si fuera una experta. Apreció el calor quemarle la garganta y sonrió. Le fascinaba.

Emprendió la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, aunque a la mitad del trayecto sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la cintura.

En un principio, pensó que era TK por lo que rió y se dio vuelta para bailar pero se asustó enormemente al ver que no se trataba de su amigo sino del mismo tipo que había visto en la fila de la entrada.

- Ei hermosa, ¿quieres bailar?

- No, gracias – respondió sonriendo e intentando zafarse para irse.

- Weeei, ¿Cuál es la prisa? – quiso saber él, sujetándole el trasero y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

- ¡Oye suéltame! – le gritó Kari, empujándose lejos de él sin obtener muchos resultados.

Sintió otra mano en su hombro y volvió a asustarse pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era Sora.

- ¿Kari?

- Sora, ayúdame – le rogó casi en un grito, ya que no se oía mucho por la música.

La peliroja miró al hombre y agarró a su cuñada del brazo.

- Suéltala, no quiere estar contigo.

- Tranquila hermosura, hay un poco para ti también – comentó otro hombre apareciendo detrás de ella, sujetándola de improviso.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame! – ordenó la mayor lanzándole la bebida de su vaso en el rostro.

- Perra, ¿Qué hiciste? – se enfureció el hombre que la sujetaba, por lo que la lanzó al suelo de un empujón.

- ¡Sora! – gritó Kari, intentando con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta su amiga, aunque el individuo se lo impidió.

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – exclamó sujetándola fuertemente del brazo, lastimándola a tal punto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Suéltame! – lloró la menor.

- Ni lo sueñes…

- ¡Suéltala!

Kari reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, aunque tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar que el puño que voló cerca de ella era de TK y que ahora su mejor amigo y ese hombre estaban peleando en medio del boliche.

- ¡TK! – Sora se levantó y quiso correr a separar a su amigo, aunque la persona que la había agarrado antes se lo impidió.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Déjala en paz, hijo de puta! – Tai apareció en el momento justo y le encestó un golpe en el rostro, logrando que soltara a su novia. Abrazó a su chica, la cual echó a llorar en su hombro.

- Amor, ¿estas bien?... Sora…

- Sí… pero… TK… - sollozó ella, mirando al menor.

Tai giró la vista y advirtió la pelea del rubio con el otro hombre. Se asustó. ¡Mierda, no lo había visto! Al notar que su novia estaba siendo maltratada, todo a su alrededor se había borrado y lo único que podía pensar era en como matar a ese desgraciado.

- ¡TK!

Matt llegó inmediatamente y, junto con Tai, trataron de separar al menor de la pelea, aunque a cada intento de alejarlo, él se soltaba y golpeaba aún más fuerte al otro, el cual ya se encontraba en el suelo, sin poder casi defenderse.

Seguridad llegó rápidamente y sujetaron a los agresores para echarlos del lugar. Aunque fueron necesarios tres hombres para sujetar al rubio.

Kari estaba llorando. Jamás había visto a su amigo en ese estado. Realmente, parecía dispuesto a matar al otro.

Cuando divisó que se había tranquilizado un poco, se acercó lentamente. TK volvió sus ojos y la encontró a ella, temblando, llorosa, asustada. Y no lo resistió.

- Demonios, nunca pensé que se armaría este alboroto – comentó Matt a Tai, el cual continuaba abrazando a Sora. Mimi la reconfortaba con palabras tranquilas aunque la peliroja ya se encontraba mucho mejor por estar con su novio y amigos.

- Me sorprendió demasiado ver a TK reaccionar así – dijo Joe, uniéndose a la charla. Él solo había podido presenciar el final de la pelea y los forcejeos incesantes del rubio para volver a la lucha.

- Bueno, ese tipo estaba lastimando a Kari, creo que es evidente porque reaccionó así… - aportó Rika.

- Hablando de ellos, ¿en donde están? – preguntó Cody, mirando en todas las direcciones.

- Me pidieron las llaves del auto, creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas – respondió Ken. A lo que todos asintieron.

.

El silencio invadía el ambiente aunque, ocasionalmente, era interrumpido por los sollozos de Kari.

TK la apartó de su pecho delicadamente y le secó las lágrimas.

- Por favor, no llores más…

- T-tenía mied-do… te p-podía hacer algo m-malo… - lloraba la chica, sin hacerle caso a sus peticiones de detener sus lágrimas.

- No me pasó nada, tranquila… - susurraba el rubio, conciliadoramente, abrazándola nuevamente.

- Pero… fue mi culp-pa… - continuaba ella.

- Claro que no, la culpa fue de ese hijo de puta, ¿te lastimó? – preguntó él, corriéndole los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban en el rostro a causa del llanto.

La Yagami negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Dios, no podía parar de llorar. Pensar que él se había lanzado a pelear _por ella_ y que podría haberse lastimado _por ella._ Dios, ahora lo quería muchísimo más que antes.

- Kari…

Su suave voz fue la que hizo que se separara de su cuerpo. Se perdió por unos momentos en su mirada azul y luego vio que él sonreía.

- No me pasó nada… no llores más, sabes que odio verte así…

- P-pero… tú…

- Yo nada. Yo estoy bien. Y me alegro que tú también lo estés. Lo que importa ahora eres tú… Ahora y siempre – murmuró TK.

Ante tales palabras, Kari no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Su amigo tenía el labio sangrando y un pequeño moretón ya se dejaba ver en su pómulo izquierdo. Esa imagen, acompañada por esas palabras tan especiales, solo lograron que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir otra vez desde sus ojos.

TK rió suavemente y le levantó el rostro con ambas manos. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con besos. Cuando notó que ya no había tanta humedad, su boca se dirigió a la de ella y la cubrió lentamente con sus labios.

No sabía como pero ella estaba preparada para eso. Eso fue lo que pensó Kari que, lejos de separarse como varias veces había pensado que haría si él intentaba besarla, pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y devolvió el beso con mucha necesidad.

El labio de TK estaba lastimado pero eso no le impidió acompañar el movimiento con su lengua, la cual buscó impaciente la de Kari para comenzar a profundizar aún más el beso y así, hacerlo aun más especial.

Su primer beso.

Con movimientos torpes, Kari se sentó sobre TK con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin romper el contacto.

El beso se volvió más demandante, arrancándole suspiros a ambos, los cuales eran acallados por la boca del otro.

TK enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella mientras Kari hacía lo mismo.

No existía nada más. Ni la posibilidad de que alguien los viera, que alguien viniera o que alguien interrumpiera. Porque, en ese momento, no existía "alguien", solo estaban ellos dos, experimentando ese beso que nunca pensaron que necesitarían tanto.

Al momento en que Kari mordió, sin querer, el labio inferior del chico, él emitió un leve sonido quejoso. La muchacha se apartó asustada y miró su boca.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó apresuradamente, llevando su mano para acariciar la zona sangrante con su dedo pulgar.

TK le sujetó la mano y sonrió.

- ¿Crees que eso me importa ahora?

No hizo falta decir nada más. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con mayor intensidad que antes, acompañados por un abrazo firme, los cuales expresaban todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras.

.

**:D**

**Siiiii, ¡beso! Tengo que decir que, ridículamente, me apasioné mucho con este capítulo así que espero que les guste :P **

**Espero que hayan escuchado la canción, pues oyendo esa pieza fue que escribí esa parte :)**

**Ah, me olvidaba. TOC TOC (L) Es un trago que venden acá, en el boliche de mi ciudad. Una vez me tomé cuatro y les juro que no se como llegué a mi casa XD En serio, si no quieren acordarse de que hicieron la noche anterior, éntrenle al TOC TOC! :D**

**Bueno, me dejan reviews contándome si les gusto o no, si?**

**Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Arruinarse

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Arruinarse

El camino de regreso a la ciudad fue tranquilo y callado.

Esta vez, TK y Kari volvieron en el auto de Matt, por obligación de sus hermanos. Todos estaban preocupados por la salud del rubio menor, el cual no presentaba molestias o dolores. Aunque nunca era demás estar atentos a cualquier malestar. En todo el viaje, TK durmió pacíficamente, con Kari descansando apoyada en su pecho.

Al llegar a la primera casa en donde bajaban Mimi y Sora, quienes dormirían juntas, ambos novios las despidieron antes de seguir con su trayecto.

Al estacionar frente a la residencia Yagami, Tai agradeció a Matt por haberlos traído y se bajó del auto. Abrió la puerta trasera y sujetó a su hermana, procurando que no despertara. Al alejarla de su amigo, notó que su mano estaba aferrada a la de TK.

Tai arqueó las cejas y miró a Matt, él se encargó de separar sus manos y cerrar la puerta del auto.

El mayor de los Yagami observó a su hermana y se percató del moretón del brazo en el cual ese maldito la había sujetado. Que mal que la noche había terminado de esa forma pero agradecía que el tema no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Acostó a Kari en la cama y la tapó. Tras echarle una última mirada se retiró apagando la luz.

Matt conducía en silencio hasta su casa, pensando en lo sucedido. Su hermano habría logrado sorprenderlo esa noche. Nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido. Las ganas y esfuerzos de soltarse y golpear a ese hombre habían sido espectaculares y ni siquiera lo había pensado con determinación antes de saltar y pelear.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor a TK y notó que tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba el suelo con una mirada triste.

- Despertaste… ¿te sientes bien? – quiso saber Matt.

El rubio no se inmutó siguiera en levantar la mirada. Simplemente, suspiró y contestó:

- No.

Su voz sonaba apagada, cosa que alarmó al mayor.

- ¿Qué te duele?

- Besé a Kari.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos y lo volvió a ver rápidamente. Él no había levantado la mirada. Escuchar eso lo tomaba por sorpresa. Había ya varios años que veía que su hermano sentía algo más por su amiga pero podría haber jurado que nunca intentaría nada. Esa amistad era demasiado importante para él y no se arriesgaría a arruinarla con besos o un amorío.

Yamato sonrió levemente.

- ¿Te correspondió?

Luego de, alrededor, medio minuto, TK contestó:

- Si.

- Bueno, eso es genial…

- No, no lo es – replicó el menos, levantando la cabeza de golpe - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Besé a Kari! ¡A mi mejor amiga!

- TK, tranquilízate… me estas diciendo que besaste a Kari y te correspondió, ¿Qué tiene de malo para que te comportes así?

- Dios, Matt, ella solo correspondió por la situación y yo me aproveché de eso, estaba llorando y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla, ¿y ahora que hago?

- No me preguntes a mí, eso depende de ti y de lo que quieras hacer de ahora en adelante – dijo Matt, estacionando frente a su casa – Lo único que me gustaría decirte es que no subestimes a Kari, si ella te besó, no creo que sea solamente porque se dio el momento. Te sugiero que hables bien con ella y dejen todo en claro… ¿o quieres que su amistad se termine de esta forma?

Takeru arqueó las cejas. No podía hacer eso. ¿Hablar con ella? Como poder explicarle que él había esperado ese beso por mucho tiempo…

.

Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar ver con claridad en el donde se encontraba. Al reconocer su cuarto, se incorporó en la cama. Le tomaron varios segundos para recordar todo lo que había pasado y la primera reacción que tuvo fue asustarte.

- ¡TK!

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y notó que aún estaba vestida con la ropa de la noche. Poco le importó. Se calzó unas zapatillas y atravesó el pasillo hasta el lobby.

- Kari, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Tai, el cual se encontraba sentado mirando la tele. La muchacha ni se perturbó ante la voz de su hermano, simplemente abrió la puerta de su casa y echó a correr - ¡Kari!

No podía creerlo. ¿Eso le estaba pasando a ella? Marchaba a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente. _"Besé a TK_" pensaba la muchacha _"¡Besé a TK, lo besé!"_ Kari se encontraba feliz, extremadamente feliz. Demonios, ahora que él la había besado, quería que se volviera a repetir. Aunque en ese momento la preocupación por el estado de salud de su amigo sea prioritaria.

Llegó a la casa y se detuvo para respirar hondo unos momentos. Luego, levantó su mano para golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la abertura se abrió dando paso a Matt, el cual sonrió al verla.

- Hola Kari.

- Hola Matt… - saludó ella sintiéndose estúpidamente avergonzada. ¿TK le habría contado lo que pasó?

- ¿Vienes a ver a TK? Está en su cuarto. Cuídalo un rato, yo voy a comprar analgésicos; ya sabes, le duele todo…

Hikari asintió y entró a la casa. Recorrió con la mirada esa habitación que se conocía de memoria gracias a los años vividos en ella y sonrió. Camino por el ancho pasillo hasta el cuarto de su amigo, el segundo a la derecha. Al lado del de Matt y enfrente del baño. Ja. Esa casa era como su propia casa.

TK estaba acostado sobre la cama, tapando sus ojos con sus antebrazos, mascullando palabras inentendibles.

Kari se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Al sentir como se hundía el colchón, el rubio quitó sus brazos y la miró.

- Recién te despiertas, ¿verdad? – preguntó TK, sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Tan despeinada estoy? – rió Kari, pasando sus manos por entre su cabello.

TK dejó de sonreír y suspiró. Ella tenía el delineado corrido y en sus mejillas aún se veían rastros de lágrimas. El labial de su boca había desaparecido por completo, él mismo se había encargado de eso.

- Estas hermosa – respondió, casi con dolor en su voz.

Hikari percibió el tono de su voz y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber ella.

Takeru cerró los ojos con cansancio. No había podido dormir casi nada, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, tenía enfrente a su mejor amiga –de la cual se estaba enamorando- y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía decir que estaba bien.

- Me siento horrible.

- Bueno, eso es normal – acotó Kari – después de una pelea…

- No es eso a lo que me refiero – dijo TK, deteniendo su explicación.

Kari selló sus labios y comenzó a sentirse mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

- Lo se – comentó débilmente, con sus ojos empezando a cristalizarse.

El rubio se sintió de mal culpable y desvió la vista.

- Perdón… besarte fue un error.

Esas pocas palabras hicieron que Kari se rompiera por dentro.

Así que… ese beso no había sido nada más que un error para TK. Había sido tonta al pensar que él sentía algo como ella, un cariño más allá de la amistad. Para ella, ya no bastaba tan solo con abrazarlo, quería recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos; no bastaba con un beso en la mejilla, quería uno en la boca; era poco que él la sujetara de la mano, necesitaba que la agarrara de la cintura y le mostrara a todo el mundo que ella era de él.

Al escuchar un llanto, TK volvió la vista asustado. Se notaba que Kari intentaba aguantar el llanto pero no podía.

Eso extrañó enormemente al Takaishi.

- Kari, ¿por qué…?

- ¡TAKERU, IMBÉCIL! – gritó ella, con todas sus fuerzas antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

En ese preciso instante, TK dio gracias al cielo porque sus reflejos continuaran intactos luego de la pelea, cosa que le dio el impulso para levantarse de un salto de la cama y detener a Kari antes de que cruzara la puerta de salida.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas! – rogó, aprisionándola contra el marco de la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente.

Por las mejillas de ella aún rodaban lágrimas, las cuales se negaban a detenerse. Sus ojos estaban demasiados enrojecidos. Se detuvo a admirarlos. Podría perderse en esos ojos color chocolate durante una vida entera. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para lograrlo ya que, de repente, se retorció con una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho.

Al ver esto, Kari se asustó, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, en un impulso.

TK levantó la vista e intentó sonreír.

- Estoy bien… auch – el dolor lo estaba matando. Supongo que no había sido la mejor idea salir corriendo así con el cuerpo doliéndole como le dolía. – Por favor… hablemos. No te vayas… - le pidió a su amiga, rogando que aceptara.

La muchacha lo observó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, al instante asintió y apoyó el cuerpo de Takeru en el suyo.

- Vamos, tienes que acostarte.

Caminaron de vuelta a la habitación y TK se sentó en la cama, invitando a Kari a sentarse a su lado, como siempre lo hacía. Naturalmente, ella se acomodó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y suspiró.

TK sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no supo por donde empezar. Después de todo, ¿Cómo le explicaba que él se moría de ganas de besarla y que decir que fue un error se le había pasado por la cabeza solo porque había pensado que ella no le correspondería si estuvieran en otra situación?

Acallando sus pensamientos, el rubio juntó aire y volvió a hablar.

- Perdón.

Un par de ojos marrones lo volvieron a ver con dolor.

- Por favor, no digas otra vez "perdón" porque pienses que fue un error, yo…

- No – la cortó él, sujetándole la mano de improviso – Perdón por no haberte explicado bien. Perdón por no decirte la verdad.

Yagami no entendió hasta que él prosiguió.

- La verdad es… que yo deseaba mucho ese beso.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¿En verdad eso estaba sucediendo?

- Y, te puedo jurar, que nunca pensé quererlo y necesitarlo tanto – dijo Takeru. En ese momento y con esas palabras se jugaba sus sentimientos y el final o no de su amistad con Hikari Yagami. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr – Te dije que fue un error… porque pensé que tú lo veías así… pero… creo que no.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo. El rostro de la chica se encontraba mirándolo aunque en su mirada se denotaba algo parecido a… ¿esperanza?

Al encontrar un espacio para hablar, Kari primero sonrió y después habló:

- Bueno… ya sabes que para mí no fue un error. Es más… yo también lo quería. Y no solo por la situación… yo creo que algún día no hubiese resistido y hubiera sido peor… ahora, por lo menos, sé tus pensamientos acerca de esto.

- ¿Qué crees que pienso? – preguntó él, acercándose levemente a ella.

- Creo que tú estas pensando lo mismo que yo: Ambos necesitamos de esto. Porque ya una amistad no alcanza… es más allá, aunque no creo que lleguemos al amor aún… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Totalmente – sonrió él. Matt tenía razón con que no podía subestimar a Kari, después de todo, ella había estado presente en más de la mitad de su vida. – Ahora te digo lo que yo creo que piensas tú… creo que piensas que, aclarando esto, podremos llegar a algún lado. Pero que no quieres que nuestra amistad quede atrás. ¿Me equivoco?

- Para nada – negó Kari – Yo estoy segura de que tú piensas lo mismo.

- Claro que si. Antes que nada, estaba nuestra amistad. Y yo no la arruinaría por nada.

Hikari asintió dándole la razón en esa oración.

- Entonces, creo que lo más convenientes es que sigamos siendo amigos…- dijo TK, logrando que Kari borrara su sonrisa. ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? ¿Dónde había quedado la charla de hacía unos segundos?

- Pero… - objetó TK, sorprendiéndola – Ya no seremos "solo mejores amigos"…

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en los labios de Kari mientras se acercara de a poco a TK.

- Me parece genial… - comentó, pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de él para atraer su rostro hasta su boca. Y ahí estaba… ese ansiado segundo beso. El que, por poco, había estado en peligro. No obstante, ahora ambos sabían que no sería el último que se darían, sino que quedaban muchos más todavía.

TK acostó a Kari en su cama sin dejar de besarla. La boca de Kari parecía perfecta para él, hecha exclusivamente para su persona. Y estaba seguro que no se cansaría nunca de probarla.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos un buen rato, como dos tontos… pero tontos felices.

Mientras Kari enrollaba sus dedos en las hebras color oro de TK, preguntó con voz suave:

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué somos?

El chico lo pensó por unos momentos. Sonrió, le dio un corto beso y respondió con un canto:

- _"Somos amigos especiales, tú sales conmigo y somos solo amigos…"_

Ella rió antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Me parece perfecto – corroboró fundiendo nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

- Después de todo, sí se arruinó nuestra antigua relación – murmuró TK, como al pasar.

Kari le sujetó el rostro y le susurró muy cerca de su boca:

- Que lindo arruinarse con vos.

.

**Lo sé, me van a matar ú.ù pero esta semana tuve pruebas todos los putos días y realmente no tuve tiempo de actualizar ni de escribir :/ **

**Pero aquí está la conti :) Y espero que les guste :D **

"**Amigos especiales, tú sales conmigo y somos solo amigos" No se si saben, en realidad es una canción. Está genial, tal vez use algunas partes de ella en la historia.**

**Ahora si, acá es viernes y hay una RE JODA y como la fiesta es como mi oxígeno, tendré que ir si o si :P **

**Dejen reviews, amigos:) **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Verdad o Consecuencia

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Verdad o Consecuencia 

Cuando Matt regresó de la farmacia encontró a su hermano y a Kari riendo mientras miraban la televisión. Sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas, cosa que no sorprendió en ningún momento al Ishida.

Todo parecía normal en ellos dos hasta el momento en que se despidieron. Usualmente, solo se saludaban con la mano o se besaban en la mejilla pero en este caso, TK abrazó a Kari logrando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo. La apoyó contra la pared y, en esa, posición, le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído.

Matt observó todo con una mirada incrédula y la boca abierta de la impresión.

Bien. Necesitaba procesar información. Su hermanito pequeño tenía una mejor amiga, la cual conocía desde los 5 años. Ambos eran inseparables hacía ya 10 años. Se tomaban de la mano, bromeaban con insinuaciones y a veces dormían juntos. Pero ese comportamiento… sí que era raro en ellos.

TK besó su frente como habitualmente hacía y la bajó. Tras unas palabras que no logró oír, Kari gritó un saludo para él y se retiró sonriendo.

El menor se volvió para mirar a su hermano y observar su cara de sospecha.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

TK lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Cómo que qué fue?

Matt lo miró como si fuera idiota y decidió no darle importancia. Seguro era que Kari estaba agradecida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y había venido a corresponderle. Y TK, simplemente, se alegraba por poder pasar una tarde con su mejor amiga.

- Nada, no importa. – le quitó importancia Matt, sacudiendo la mano frente a su rostro.

TK sonrió y se retiró a su cuarto con naturalidad. Si su hermano supiera…

.

Esa noche, todo el grupo se reunió en casa de Mimi. Perdón, ¿casa? Mejor sería decir mansión. El hogar de la chica se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Odaiba, por lo que se posicionaba en uno de los mejores barrios de ese lugar.

Ella los había invitado a pasar una noche allí, a dormir todos juntos, en una pijamada. Por lo que, los mismo que habían ido el sábado al pub en donde se había desarrollado el alboroto, tenían una segunda oportunidad para pasarla genial.

Llegaron alrededor de las 10 de la noche y todos estaban listos para pasar una noche alocada.

- ¡No te sacarás lo que tienes puesto por ningún motivo, ¿entendido?

- ¡Ya basta, deja de darme ordenes!

Ken, Sora y Yolei suspiraron por decimoctava vez. Ese había sido el único diálogo que se había escuchado desde que salieron de la casa Yagami.

La cosa era así. Mimi tenía una piscina enorme de la que Kari se había enamorado desde la primera vez que había ido a su casa. Por lo que, debajo de su short blanco y remera roja de tirantes, descansaba un bikini rosado el cual no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Y como buen hermano mayor, Tai no se cansaría nunca de decirle que, ni loco, dejaba que ella se quite la ropa.

Aunque Kari tenía un plan. Y lo llevó a cabo ni bien llegó.

Luego de almorzar, obviamente comenzaron a tomar. Los padres de Mimi se encontraban de vacaciones por lo que ella había aprovechado para asaltar la vinoteca que su padre tenía en el sótano y robar unas cuantas botellas.

Eso + tequila + cerveza + gancia + fernet + vodka (con limón y sal para el TOC TOC) se volvió una mezcla explosiva.

Extrañamente, todo el alcohol que le daban a Kari terminaba en el vaso de su hermano.

TK se asombró al ver que ella le regalaba su quinto vaso de fernet a Tai y se acercó.

- Oye, ¿Qué haces dándole todo el alcohol a Tai?

- Solo quiero que se emborrache lo suficiente como para que no me moleste… es decir, no nos moleste… - agregó por lo bajo, sujetando a TK para acercarlo a ella. Éste sonrió.

- Entonces, te ayudo. – respondió él con voz ronca. - ¡Ei Tai, es hora del Attomic blue! – gritó TK llevándose consigo la jarra con el trago azul y un embudo.

Sería una gran noche.

.

Sora miró como su novio se derrumbaba sobre el sofá y rió ante la imagen. Realmente no daba más. La fiesta se desenvolvía con total normalidad, entre lo más normal que podían ser las fiestas de esos chicos.

Todos se divertían enormemente ya sea, bailando, tomando o hablando. Aunque las miradas de Cody y Yolei advirtieron algo: faltaban ciertos dos. Cruzaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos?

.

La noche estaba calurosa y tranquila. Quitando el pequeño defecto de que ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, entre ellos también existía un alto grado de calor.

Las manos de TK recorrían el cuerpo de Kari en toda su extensión, mientras que ella enrollaba sus piernas en su cadera y buscaba desesperadamente la lengua de él con la suya propia.

De más estaba decir que se encontraban solos en el patio, aunque dentro de la piscina. Sí, a causa de la borrachera de TK, ambos habían trastabillado al ir besándose a lo largo de ese jardín trasero.

Pero en ese momento no importaba estar mojados ni en la pileta ni nada solo en besarse y en que TK recuperara la suficiente lucidez como para quitarle la blusa.

La remera del rubio se encontraba en el fondo de la pileta y las manos de Kari lo recorrían como hacía tiempo que querían tocarlo.

La situación estaba pasando a otro nivel. Los besos ya no solo eran en la boca sino en el cuello, clavícula y TK no perdió oportunidad de besar el inicio de los pechos de Kari.

De no ser por una pequeña voz chillona, esos dos hubieran dejado de ser dos niños.

- ¡CHICOS, BASTA!

Ambos se separaron para intentar visualizar a la persona que había gritado. Con la mirada nublada, vieron que era Yolei acompañada por Ken y Sora.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí y bufaron molestos.

- ¿Que demonios pensaron que estaban haciendo? ¡No creen que sea un poco patético perder la virginidad de esta manera! – exclamaba Yolei, indignada, mientras revoleaba sus manos exageradamente.

Kari volvió a ver a TK y se acercó a su oído.

- Finge conmigo.

Salieron de la pileta después de haber rescatado la remera de él desde el fondo y les sonrieron a sus amigos como dos tontos.

- ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo? ¡Se están besando! ¿Qué onda con ustedes? – quería saber Yolei, mientras que los otros dos se mantenían expectantes y callados.

- ¿Y queeeeeeee? – exclamó Kari riendo, acercándose a TK y recorriendo su pecho con su mano derecha. - ¡Si esto es una fiestaaaaaa!, ¿o no? Jajajaja.

El rubio se tambaleó un par de veces antes de sujetar a su mejor amiga y subirla a sus hombros.

- ¡Es una fiestaaaa y quiero Attomic blue! – gritó antes de entrar corriendo a la casa.

- ¡Despacio TK, se van a caer! – pedía la pelimorada yendo detrás de ellos. Ken y Sora se miraron entre si y frotaron sus manos como dos locos tramando un plan. Así que eso pasaba…

.

Ya todos dentro de la casa, propusieron jugar un juego. Era simple. Verdad o Consecuencia. Solo que un poco cambiado. Si querías contestar que si, debías beberte un vaso de alcohol y eso sería como una afirmación (N/A: que raro yo metiéndoles alcohol hasta por los poros a estos chicos XD) y si no querías contestar, debías hacer una prenda. Pero no cualquier prenda, sino que la mente retorcida de esos muchachos ideaban **LAS** prendas.

Todos se pusieron en ronda, inclusive Tai, el cual llegó arrastrándose hasta al lado de Mimi. Aprovecharon para reír de ese gesto y luego Joe hizo girar la botella, la cual señaló con el pico a Sora y con base a Matt.

- ¿Verdad o consecuencia, Ishida? – inquirió ella, mirándolo con pose seductora, como si estuvieran en una película.

- Consecuencia, Takenouchi. – contestó él, con ojos desafiantes. Sora sonrió maléficamente.

- ¡Vamos Sora, hazle hacer algo copado! – gritó Davis, entretenido con una botella de cerveza.

- Jajaja, a ver. Amor, ¿estas consciente aún? – le preguntó a Tai, riendo.

- Claaaaro que sii – respondió el anteriormente nombrado, levantando su mano derecha.

- ¡Ponte en el medio Tai! – le dijo su novia. Él no supo si fue por el estado de ebriedad, porque estaban solo jugando o porque ella se lo pedía… pero lo hizo. Y eso fue todo.

- Matt, ¡hazle una Streaptis a Tai! – le ordenó para luego escuchar los gritos de todos sus amigos.

No necesitó escuchar dos veces la orden, Matt se paró y se acomodó de cuclillas sobre Tai, al cual acostó en el suelo. Haciendo gestos sensuales, se fue quitando la camisa ante las vociferaciones de todos. Tai solo se dejaba hacer, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, riendo como un desquiciado.

Queriéndose sentir parte del acto, Tai levantó su cuerpo y aprovechó para agarrar el pantalón de Yamato y desabrocharle lentamente los botones. El rubio le lanzó la remera a Rika, la cual la sujetó para hacerla girar en el aire.

El acto culminó con Matt tomando a Tai de la camisa y levantándolo para morder su cuello, dejando una marca muy pronunciada.

- ¡Wooooooa, siii! – exclamaban todos, inclusive las novias de los chicos.

Esos chicos sí que sabían divertirse.

Al volver a sus respectivos lugares y tranquilizarse un poco, volvieron a arrojar la botella. Esta vez, tocó a Rika darle órdenes a Takato.

- ¡Takato, elige: verdad o consecuencia!

- Consecuencia. – dijo el otro, con aires de grandeza.

- Quiero que te tomes una botella entera de cerveza tú solo… – pidió la muchacha cruzándose de vasos.

- Okey, eso es fácil.

- Espera… tienes que hacerlo… en menos de un minuto. – rió la otra.

- Uuuuuuuuh – la exclamación se esparció por todo el lugar. Aunque Takato no dejó de sonreír.

- Muy bien, lo intentaré – replicó buscando una botella bien fría de cerveza. Todos quedaron expectantes hasta que Izzy comenzó el conteo regresivo. Con cronómetro, le gritaron ¡YA! Y Takato comenzó a tragar.

Los demás lo alentaban de forma permanente, después de todo, era una osadía tomarte una botella tú solo. Aún así, se trataba de Takato. Nada era imposible con él.

- 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

- ¡Ya está!

- ¡Wooooooaaaa! – todos se emocionaron al ver como tiraba la botella y levantaba las manos victorioso. Demonios, le había ganado el reto. Y ella que pensaba que no podría hacerlo.

Tiraron la botella por tercera vez y esta vez le tocó a Mimi. Cada persona en la sala temió por su vida. Si bien ellos eran descontrolados en todas sus fiestas, la pelirosada era la autora material de todas, siendo la culpable de todo el alcohol y de casi todo lo enloquecido.

Vieron que la base apuntaba a un ser sonriente y tierno, con las mejillas enrojecidas por las bebidas ingeridas. Un ser puro y hermoso… llámese Hikari Yagami.

La mayor sonrió maquiavélicamente aunque eso no hizo que Kari borrara su cara de tranquilidad.

- Kari… ¿verdad o consecuencia?

La música fue solo lo que se escuchó ya que ella se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

- Estamos en una fiesta, ¿no? ¡Dime un buen reto! – pidió, para ser alentada por todos. La Tachikawa levantó las cejas y, con su dedo índice, le índico a Kari que se acerara a ella.

La muchacha lo hizo y escuchó al oído lo que Mimi quería que hiciera. Al separarse, ambas sonrieron y la menor asintió.

- Ningún problema – comentó parándose con la vista fija en alguien.

Oh si, eso sí que iba a dejar consecuencias…

.

**He aquí la conti :D**

**Que raro yo metiendo a los chicos en fiestas donde el alcohol se apodere de las personas y halla prendas pervertidas. Simplemente, me encanta (L)**

**Muy pronto el capítulo que sigue :D ¿A quien estará mirando Kari? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Mimi? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? ¿Comeré pizza hoy? (Espero que si) **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. El Maldito Condenado

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

El maldito condenado

Antes que nada, Hikari caminó hasta el componente y buscó una canción con el MP4. Tras encontrarla, dejó que comenzara para luego posicionarse nuevamente en el círculo de amigos y volver a mirar a la persona. La música llegó a su parte cantada y con eso, ella comenzó su acto:

_Hoy estuve pensando en lo que vivimos tú y yo… esos bellos momentos en que pasamos tú y yo…_

Sujetó al muchacho de la camisa y lo levantó lentamente para atraerlo con ella al centro. Y le fue levantando la remera mientras, sensualmente, seguía con sus labios la letra:

_También estuve soñando en lo que vivimos tú y yo… esos bellos momentos en que pasamos tú y yo… y creo que debemos ser…_

Sujetó a TK del trasero y lo acercó hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y sus ojos hicieran aún más contacto. Comenzó a moverse sensualmente contra él y sonriendo, continuó:

_¡Amigos especiales! Tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos, ay nena márcame la clave y en nuestra guarida voy a estar contigo._

Su amigo rubio le siguió el juego. La sujetó de la cintura levantando una pierna de ella, enrollándola en su cadera mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Kari aprovechó la letra y, con ayuda de sus dos manos, se quito la remera y la pasó por el cuello de TK para atraer su cabeza aún más hacia ella.

_Dime quien es el único que sabe todos tus secretos ¿Quién? Solo yo ¿Quién? Solo yo. El que te cuida, te mima y te hace el amor a ti perfecto…_

TK hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Kari ante el grito de todos y mordió su piel como tanto le gustaba hacer. Ella gimió y alejó su cabeza sujetándolo del cabello. Y para la siguiente frase, prácticamente pegó sus labios contra los de él:

_Son sentimientos revueltos entre la amistad y entre el amor, lo más importante de esto es que todo esta muy claro entre los dos…_

El rubio rió ante eso y le sujetó el cuello para él mismo cantarle:

_Somos amigos especiales… Tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos, ay nena márcame la clave y en nuestra guarida voy a estar contigo._

Kari rió sensualmente y estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, por lo que TK lamió el inicio de su pecho hasta su cuello. Después mordió su lóbulo y le susurró al oído:

_Amigos especiales, todo eso somos, ya vez… tú eres __mi pana, mi vale, la que conmigo sale, la que más quiero yo, la que aconsejo yo, la que también me aconseja y también me quiere, corazón._

Ninguno de los dos resistió más, TK buscó la boca de ella desesperadamente y hundió de manera instantánea su lengua en ella.

La sala estalló en gritos al ver eso, aunque no sabían muy bien si era por el alcohol o por la emoción de que esos dos al fin hicieran algo que iba más allá de la amistad.

TK, utilizando ambos brazos, la levantó y enredó sus piernas en él, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los incesantes gritos de sus amigos.

- ¡Ustedes, basta! – gritó Tai parándose.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – le gritaron inmediatamente Izzy y Henry, sujetándolo para tirarlo nuevamente al suelo.

Los adolescentes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. No entendían mucho la situación, pero había sido divertido. Chocaron sus manos y volvieron bailando a su lugar.

Mimi sonrió complacida y le lanzó un beso a Kari.

- Oye, ¿tú le pediste que haga todo eso a Kari? – le preguntó Matt al oído.

- Solo le pedí que me disipara una duda. "¿Eres tan inocente como pareces?" – Mimi rió y besó a Matt dulcemente.

La pelirosa quedó muy conforme. Eso SI había sido una prenda.

.

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol invadió su visión provocando que vuelva a cerrarlo.

Se levantó de donde estaba durmiendo y profirió una maldición a todo el mundo. La cabeza le dolía horrores y el estómago se le retorcía. Estaba en el living de la casa de su amiga Mimi, acostada sobre el sillón. Aunque debajo de ella había otra cosa. Una cosa llamada Tai.

Sonrió al ver a su novio profundamente dormido y besó sus labios entrabiertos.

Se levantó de él sin despertarlo y sintió que todo le daba vuelta. Al estabilizarse un poco, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Mimi y Matt estaban durmiendo sobre el otro sofá, abrazados, causándole algo de ternura.

La casa se encontraba en total silencio y eso ayudó bastante al mareo de la peliroja. Aunque ese silencio no duró bastante, ya que, a lo lejos, se escuchó un sonido ahogado.

Sora arqueó las cejas y trató de procesar información. Bien, ya conocía ese sonido pero no recordaba qué era. Tras unos momentos más de pensar, su mente de iluminó.

- Ay, Dios…

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño en donde escuchaba ese ruido y comprobó que era lo que pensaba: Kari se encontraba arrodillada frente al retrete, con la mano en el botón para desaguar. Tenía una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y se podía ver la parte de arriba del bikini.

- Kari, ¿qué haces en toalla? ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sora, arrodillándose a su lado.

Hikari volvió su pálida cara y negó con la cabeza.

- No doy más, Sora… - contestó acostándose en el suelo del baño.

Esa imagen causó un poco de risa en la mayor pero al ver que se estaba durmiendo, la zarandeó.

- Ei ei, no puedes dormirte en el suelo del baño. Vamos, te acostaré en una cama.

La castaña asintió y se paró sujetándose del lavamanos. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía mantenerse pasada.

- ¿A dónde puedo llevarte? – pensó Sora en voz alta.

Antes de que decidiera, Kari avanzó sola hasta una habitación. Sora se extrañó y la siguió por atrás.

Al ver la imagen de la pieza, abrió la boca de la impresión. Mientras tanto, Hikari caminó hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de un TK tapado hasta la mitad del cuerpo y completamente dormido. Al sentir que el colchón se hundía; el rubio, sin abrir los ojos, abrazó por la cintura a la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y así continuaron durmiendo.

Sora, aún sin despertar de su estado de trance, comentó en voz alta:

- No me lo creo que estos lo hicieron…

El repentino dolor de cabeza de Sora la obligó a cambiar su preocupación por la imagen de una aspirina. Levantó los hombros y se dirigió a paso lento al botiquín más cercano. Ya vería que hacía con esos dos; después de todo, ya tenían 17 años, era normal.

.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista. Poco a poco logró ver una imagen clara. Suspiró profundo. El techo era de color azul, adornado con una lujosa lámpara. Arqueó las cejas y su cerebro comenzó a pensar en quien había cambiado el color de techo de su pieza. Giró la cabeza y, junto consigo, giró toda la habitación. Demonios, ¿Quién estaba movimiento las paredes?

No quiso moverse por temor a descomponerse, así que prefirió mantenerse quieto. Sintió que no tenía camisa y que, en medio de su pecho, cruzaba algo que emanaba calor. Levantó su mano y la acercó para tocar eso que le causaba tal sensación de tranquilidad. Al hacer contacto con el objeto, éste se movió y, perezosamente, atrapó su propia mano.

Despertando por completo, sonrió. Kari se incorporó en la cama y besó sus labios con ternura.

- Buen día… ¿o buenas tardes? – comentó TK, acariciando su mejilla.

- No tengo idea – rió ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ambos se sentían tan serenos, escuchando el silencio, gozando del rato… hasta que Matt apareció en la habitación. Llegó corriendo, con la respiración entrecortada.

- T… TK…

Los menores lo observaron con curiosidad pero sin moverse. Matt traía un rostro pálido. Tras recuperarse, miró a su hermano con horror y dijo con voz débil:

- Huye…

Ambos se descolocaron.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que corras! ¡Que te vayas!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Matt? – preguntó Kari, cubriéndose mejor con la sábana.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAR, TAAKERUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Tanto Takaishi como Yagami se horrorizaron. Matt prosiguió:

- Alguien grabó lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes dos… y Tai lo acaba de ver.

- ¡TAKAISHI, ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?

El Ishida cerró la puerta con llave y temió por su hermano.

Esperaron en silencio, aguardando a cualquier reacción por parte de Taichi. De improvisto, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, el cual asustó a todos adentro. Y luego siguió otro golpe, y otro… y otro y otro… ¿¡Acaso Tai iba a tirar la puerta abajo!

- ¡TAKERU, SAL DE AHÍ, VOY A MATARTE!

Kari chasqueó la lengua, entre asustada y enfurecida.

- Demonios, ¿¡Quien fue el maldito condenado que grabó todo con su puto celular! – exclamó a Matt.

- ¿Quién más podría ser?... Solo Davis…

Los menores se observaron entre ellos con la mirada encendida por un sentimiento mutuo: VENGANZA.

Oh si, los dos pensaban lo mismo…

… matarían a Davis…

- ¡TAKERU, SAL DE AHÍ!

… si Tai no lograba matar a TK antes.

.

**Y volvemos al inicio: Tai con intenciones de matar a TK :O**

**¿Realmente lo habrán hecho? ¿Tai logrará asesinar a TK? ¿Los chicos podrán matar a Davis? ¿Matt podrá detener la tragedia que lograría que sea hijo único? **

**Ahora, a lo importante: ¡Dejen reviews! :D PORQUE SINO NO ACTUALIZO :P (Hablo en serio¬) **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. ¡Odio ser tu hermana!

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

"¡Odio ser tu hermana!"

TK se puso firme y se paró, decidido. No podía evitar el problema por mucho más tiempo. Él sabía lo que había echo y no se arrepentía. Así que decidió enfrentar cara a cara a su próximo cuñado.

Kari, por su parte, estaba aterrada. Generalmente, Tai no recordaba nada luego de una borrachera, así que había considerado como perfecta esa oportunidad. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, cosa que odiaba con toda su alma, aunque tratándose de sus amigos, siempre les había dado su espacio.

El rubio menor suspiró y se aventuró a acercarse a la puerta para hacerle frente a Tai y resolver el problema, pero Kari lo sujetó.

- No, TK, espera que se tranquilice…

- ¡TAKERU!

- No se va a tranquilizar – replicó él, negando con la cabeza.

- No, espera…

- Kari tiene razón, espera un poco – agregó Matt, preocupado por su hermano. Si bien Tai era su mejor amigo, tenía un carácter muy loco al tratarse de Hikari. Tendía a exagerar mucho pero la situación ocurrida la noche anterior no había sido exactamente de lo más inocente. Y creo que eso sí había superado los límites de impresionabilidad de Tai.

La castaña arqueó las cejas y apretó los labios, temblando. Soltó el brazo de TK, dejándolo en libertad, y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Kari, ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó Matt, alargando su mano para detenerla. Aunque ya era tarde. Ella había quitado el cerrojo y abierto la puerta.

El rostro de Tai se encontraba levemente enrojecido y tenía los puños apretados fuertemente. Inmediatamente, enfocó la vista en TK y sus ojos centellaron de furia.

- A ti, pendejo… - murmuraba mientra avanzaba hacia él. Caminó dos pasos y no pudo avanzar más. Hikari lo había empujado hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared del corredor.

- Basta Tai, no le hagas nada a TK. – le pidió decidida, con el rostro levantado.

Su hermano pareció no creerle y volvió a acercarse a ella.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que te lo hizo… lo que hicieron anoche? – quiso saber, en un tono de voz demasiado amenazante para el gusto de la menor.

- Claro que lo sé, yo lo llevé a cabo. Y fui yo quien lo incitó, TK no tuvo nada que ver…

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, eso no parecía cuando te agarraba y te hacía…

- ¡Tai, deja de exagerar! Era una fiesta, nos divertíamos – lo cortó Kari, cruzando sus brazos, en pose desafiante.

- ¿Sabes que te puedes divertir sin hacer cosas que te hagan quedar mal? – contraatacó el Yagami. Obviamente, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sino no diría eso siendo que él fue el que había participado en un streaptis con Matt.

- No eres el más apto para decir eso, ¿sabes?

- Tal vez no, pero yo soy…

- ¡No me salgas con que eres hombre y por eso puedes hacerlo! ¡Estamos entre amigos! Ellos saben como somos, no nos van a criticar…

- ¡Eso ya lo se! Pero, como lo haces aquí, puedes hacerlo en cualquier lado… eso no queda bien en una chica…

- ¡Solo estábamos jugando! – contraatacó la menor, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

- Te quiero Kari, eres mi hermana, pero actitudes como las de anoche son de puta, de una cualquiera…

- ¡Tai!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Matt, el cual había gritado enojado ante tales palabras. Está bien, ellos se habían excedido pero tampoco era como para que ofendiera de esa manera a su propia hermana.

- Tú no te metas, que por culpa del pendejo que tienes como hermano se armó todo esto… - le ordenó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- Tai, yo… - trató de hablar TK, dando un paso hacia delante aunque no avanzó más ante la mirada del Yagami.

- Te juro que si llegas a acercarte un centímetro más, no respondo de mí… - murmuró con voz lenta y venenosa.

- ¡Deja de amenazarlo! – gritó Kari, harta de la actitud de su hermano.

- ¡Tu no me grites, pendeja! – devolvió la exclamación el mayor. – ¡Ya bastante con el comportamiento de regalada que tuviste anoche, no sigas embarrándola más! ¡Eres una vergüenza!

- Oye, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todos, menos Hikari, giraron a ver a la dueña de la voz. Era Mimi, acompañada de Sora e Izzy. Habían escuchado los gritos y decidieron ir a ver que sucedía.

Pasaron varios segundos. Tai mantenía la vista en su amiga. Matt tenía la mirada enojada clavada en Tai y Takeru miraba el suelo, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Al ver que nadie les decía nada, Mimi prosiguió.

- A ver… ¿me van a decir porque se están peleando en el medio de un pasillo de mi casa, si o no?

- La razón es simple – habló Hikari. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. La voz con la que había hablado había sido muy ahogada y temblorosa. Levantó el rostro y miró a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cosa que hizo sentir algo mal a Tai aunque no lo demostró – Pasa que mi hermano piensa que es un santo… y que es perfecto… que él puede hacer lo que quiera… pero cuando yo hago algo… esta mal, ¡siempre está mal!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras sus hombros empezaron a convulsionarse.

- ¡Yo soy una vergüenza por emborracharme! ¡Pero cuando él lo hace, nadie puede decirle nada! ¡Porque es perfecto! ¡Porque es hombre! ¡Porque es Taichi!

Kari se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y que estaba llorando demasiado fuerte. Se consideraba patética. Y si ella pensaba eso, seguramente los demás… pensarían más que eso. Pero no lo podía controlar. Ya estaba harta de todo eso. Quería desahogarse, así tuviera que morir en un mar de lágrimas.

- ¡Estoy cansada d-de tus reproches! ¡D-de que me d-digas q-que debo y que n-no debo hacer! ¡No soy perfecta, lo se! ¡Y a veces hago cosas indebidas! ¡Que soy una vergüenza, lo se! ¡PERO ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME LO RECUERDES TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI PUTA EXISTENCIA! – le gritó a Tai en el rostro, con una cólera nunca antes vista en ella por sus amigos. Empujándolo nuevamente contra la pared, Hikari cerró los ojos fuertemente - ¡Te odio! ¡Odio ser tu hermana!

Y, tras vociferar esas palabras, se abrió paso entre Sora e Izzy para salir corriendo de la escena, sin frenar su llanto en el proceso.

- ¡Kari!

Inmediatamente, TK corrió detrás de ella. No estaba bien. Nunca la había visto reaccionar así. Aunque muchas veces se le había cruzado por la mente que podría estar acumulando dentro de sí todos los comentarios en respuesta a los que siempre le hacía su hermano. Le preocupaba, mucho; y debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien y contenida.

_¡Te odio! ¡Odio ser tu hermana!_

Esas palabras dejaron a Taichi como piedra. Ni siquiera pudo frenarla antes que saliera corriendo o detener a TK. Nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos.

Sus amigos se acercaron a él y Mimi fue la que le colocó una mano en la espalda e intentó reconfortarlo.

- Tai… tranquilo…

- ¿Cómo me pides eso? – preguntó él, levantando la cabeza, observando a su amiga con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

_¿Qué diablos había echo? _

.

**:O**

**Giro de 360, cambió la situación :O **

**Quiero que sepan que ya tengo el capitulo siguiente escrito! ;)**

**Y nada más para decir por mi parte :D**

**Si les gustó el capi, dejen review. **

**Si no les gusto, dejen review. **

**Conclusión:**** dejen review :D ( Así actualizo el otro capi más rápido, mis queridos lectores :) **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Tiempo de hermanos

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Tiempo de hermanos

Kari se encontraba sentada contra uno de los árboles del patio trasero de la mansión de Mimi. Estaba sola y ya no le importaba llorar a los gritos, si era necesario. Sus piernas se encontraban arrimadas contra su cuerpo mientras que escondía su rostro en ellas.

Eso sí que había dolido. Lo que ella había dicho era verdad. Sabía que se descontrolaba, que bebía mucho, que se tomaba demasiadas libertades con TK… pero escucharlo desde su hermano, dicho de esa forma tan despreciativa… sí que había dolido.

Sintió unos brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo y levantó la cabeza, asustada. Sí, claro, como si no supiera quien era.

TK se afligió al verla. Se veía tan desamparada y triste, se le encogió el corazón al instante. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, mientras que Kari continuaba llorando, con sus manos en el rostro, cubriéndose ante el sentimiento de vergüenza. Sentimiento idiota ya que no era la primera vez que su mejor amigo la veía llorando y la reconfortaba. En realidad, era con el único que se sentía libre de llorar todo un día si así lo creía inevitable.

- Kari… perdón, es todo mi culpa…

- C-claro que n-no… - sollozó ella, separándose de su cuerpo sin romper el contacto. Miró sus ojos azules y negó con la cabeza. – No es tu culpa…

- Pero nosotros fuimos lo que… yo fui…

- TK – lo frenó la chica, cerrando los ojos irritados por las lágrimas – Por favor, no sigas… solo… ab-brazame…

El rubio cerró sus labios lentamente y suspiró. Empujó la cabeza de ella hacia su pecho y la abrazó nuevamente.

- Llora todo lo que quieras… yo estoy aquí…

La muchacha continuó sollozando un par de minutos más. Ya no profería ningún sonido, sino que podía deducir que no se había calmado por las pequeñas sacudidas que invadían su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Pasado un tiempo, TK alejó su cuerpo para observarla. Kari le devolvió la mirada enrojecida. Se veía tan frágil. Acarició su mejilla lentamente, quitando los rastros de humedad que quedaban. Luego, sin quitar su mano, acercó su rostro y atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso. Instantáneamente, los brazos de Kari viajaron a su cuello y correspondieron el contacto con necesidad.

Sin romper el roce, Takaishi sentó a la chica sobre sus piernas y volvió a abrazarla. Después de unos segundos, se separó lentamente de ella para descubrir que nuevas lágrimas descendían desde sus orbes castañas. Se las secó sin mucho éxito y la acercó a él de nuevo.

- Kari, por favor… deja de llorar…

- N-no pued-do… - contestó la chica escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho – Me… me duele mucho, TK…

- Lo se… - respondió él, pasando sus dedos por su corta y castaña cabellera. – Tranquila…

Escucharon pasos acercándose y miraron hacia esa dirección. Tai caminaba hacia ellos, sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Al posicionarse cerca, levantó la vista y los observó.

- Kari… ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó con voz quebradiza y lenta.

La muchacha clavó sus ojos llorosos en su hermano y apretó los labios. Sabía que era peor negarlo, por lo que se limitó simplemente a asentir con la cabeza.

TK le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y besó su frente antes de pararse y alejarse de ella. Pero, al pasar al lado de Tai, éste le sujetó el brazo. El rubio lo miró inquisidoramente y el Yagami hubiera jurado que TK estaba listo para cualquier pelea, ya sea verbal o física. En cambio de eso, el moreno suspiró y denotó arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Lo siento. – dijo quedamente, bajando la mirada, avergonzándose de si mismo y de su caprichoso comportamiento.

Takeru levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios y le palmeó el hombro en señal de respuesta. Después de todo, él también era el menor de dos hermanos y sabía lo protectores que podían llegar a ser en determinadas situaciones.

Tai avanzó y se sentó al lado de Hikari, manteniendo una distancia considerable. No eran muchas las veces en que peleaba con su hermana de esa forma, por esa razón no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Al ver que la chica no tenía intenciones de decir nada, él fue quien comenzó.

- Kari… em, no se por donde empezar…

Ella esperó a que siguiera sin siquiera mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el color azul del cielo.

- Sabes que tu actitud no estuvo bien…

- ¿Y? – escupió la otra.

Tai suspiró. Estaba enojada - ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¿Acaso no viste lo…? – no, eso no era lo que quería decir. Había ido allí para otra cosa. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos y suspiró nuevamente. - Yo… mi actitud también estuvo mal.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente. Taichi no encontraba las palabras para seguir y Hikari no hallaba las formas para aguantar el llanto que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

- Perdón, Kari… Me enloquecí, tan solo… tú… eres mi hermana – dijo, como si eso resumiera todo. Al notar que la chica seguía sin mirarlo, Tai optó a acercarse más y rodearla con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y respiró profundo. – Mi hermanita, yo te he visto crecer y eras tan inocente… eres todo para mi, Kari… no me gusta para nada ver que ya no me necesitas… es duro…

- ¿P-por qué sales di-diciendo eso? – quiso saber ella, sin moverse entre sus brazos, con voz entrecortada y ahogada.

- Porque te estás haciendo grande, independiente, hermosa… no me necesitas. Ahora tienes a TK, a tus amigos, a ti misma, ahora haces lo que te da la gana y te comportas como quieres… antes no podías ni subirte a la cama sin mi ayuda o me pedías que te baje las cosas de la mesa… - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Tai y la apretó más contra él - ¡N-no quiero que crezcas, Kari! ¡No t-te quiero perder!

Hikari cerró los ojos fuertemente y se giró para abrazar a su hermano, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Y acarició sus cabellos desordenados.

- Idiota… yo sí te necesito – lloró Kari, a su vez – No puedo no crecer como no puedo dejar de ser independiente y no puedo ocultar más lo que siento por TK… pero Tai, que te quede clara una cosa, nunca voy a dejar de necesitarte… eres mi hermano – comentó sintiendo sus palabras temblar.

Taichi invirtió los roles e hizo que su hermana apoyara su cuerpo en él. Se quedaron llorando un rato más, abrazados los dos. Necesitaban ese tiempo, necesitaban estar así y necesitaban saber que se necesitaban.

.

- Así que… ¿tendré que aceptar a mi nuevo cuñado?

Quince minutos luego de todo el llanto y palabrerías cursis "que nunca más diría" – palabras textuales de Tai – decidieron poner en claro el asunto que había llevado a todo eso: TK.

- Aún no es tu cuñado. – respondió Kari, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer al hablar de eso con su hermano.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso hicieron algo indebido sin ser novios? – el semblante de Tai cambió drásticamente al pronunciar esas oraciones.

Hikari rió tranquilamente y negó con la cabeza. El chico se relajó.

- Déjame más tranquilo, por favor… ¿sigues siendo mi inocente hermanita aún, verdad?

- ¡Tai! – exclamó ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

La sangre del mayor se congeló.

- Entonces… ¿ustedes… ustedes ya…?

- ¡No! Nosotros dos… no. – contestó la chica, causando que el tiempo volviera a funcionar para su acompañante, quien respiró aliviado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuando? – siguió preguntando.

La charla se extendió un largo rato. Aunque no les preocupó en lo absoluto, todos sus amigos lo entenderían. Después de todo, necesitaban ese tiempo de hermanos.

.

**Chan chan!**

**Espero que les guste :) Tenía que hacer algo reservado para los hermanos Yagami, ya quisiera yo tener un hermano para pelear :'(**

**Si me dejan reviews, subo el otro capi :D **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	12. La venganza es dulce: Parte I

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

La venganza es dulce: Parte I

Dentro de la casa, Matt pudo respirar aliviado solo en cuando vio a su hermano traspasar la puerta. Pero lo descolocó el hecho de que TK viniera sonriendo.

El rubio les comentó que lo que Tai le había dicho y todo mundo supo que la conversación que esos dos llevaban afuera iba a tomar un buen rumbo. Después de todo, ellos nunca habían estado más de un día peleados.

Esperaron pacientemente a que la reconciliación se lleve a cabo mientras desayunaban lo que habían preparados Rika y Yolei.

En un momento dado, los hermanos Yagami irrumpieron en la habitación tomados de la mano y riendo. Todos se sintieron aliviados ante tal imagen pero la más tranquila fue Sora.

Siendo la novia de Taichi, él le contaba absolutamente todo lo que sentía. Y varias veces le había expresado el miedo de que su hermana se fuera distanciando de él, ya sea por conseguir novio o por estar haciéndose grande. Sus padres viajaban mucho y pasaba casi todo el tiempo de su día en compañía de Hikari; seguramente, para ella también sería duro si tuviera un hermano o hermana.

Cada uno tomó asiento en los lugares libres y se olvidaron del tema de la discusión por un buen rato. Aunque, en el momento en que Kari tomó el lugar correspondiente al lado de TK, el rostro de ambos de ensombreció y su mirada se tornó malévola.

La castaña acercó su rostro el de su amigo y pronunció su idea con la mayor frialdad posible.

- Quiero matar a Davis.

TK mantuvo su mirada neutra en el individuo que desayunaba ajeno a todos los pensamientos mortales que esa pareja tenía contra él.

- Yo quiero golpearlo hasta desfigurarlo.

Los dos torcieron el gesto y se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo. Mimi y Matt notaron eso y siguieron la trayectoria de su mirada hasta llegar al chico que comía despreocupadamente. Entendieron inmediatamente. Matt colocó un gesto perverso en su rostro, igual al de su hermano. Ese endemoniado pendejo casi había provocado la muerte de TK, así que ayudaría a esos dos. Y por su lado, Mimi siempre iba a apoyar a su novio, por lo que sonrió naturalmente, mientras su mente iba a mil por hora ideando cientos y cientos de ideas para vengarse de Davis.

En eso, Kari sonrió maquiavélicamente, asustando un poco a Matt y Mimi. Su boca se acercó al oído de TK y murmuró unas cuantas palabras:

- Ya tengo la venganza.

Él sonrió igual que ella y saboreó el dolor que él mismo se encargaría de hacer sufrir en Davis.

- Ei, ustedes, ¿Qué tanto murmuran? – quiso saber Ken, mirándolos.

- Nada – rieron ellos, naturalmente. Y, por una razón que no logró encontrar, el Motomiya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Más tarde ese día, el grupo entero estaba sentado en el patio trasero de la casa, en donde horas antes, el enorme árbol en donde estaban apoyados algunos había visto llorar a los hermanos Yagami.

Tai seguía sin asimilar la noticia, por lo que observaba, conteniendo la respiración, a su hermana y a TK, los cuales se habían sentados juntos. Siempre había visto que a ella le gustaba sentarse entre las piernas extendidas de TK pero nunca lo había considerado como una muestra de cariño para una relación de "algo más que amistad"

- Hermano… - canturreó Kari, en señal de advertencia – No me gusta como nos estás mirando…

Todo mundo rió ante esa oración, inclusive Tai, quien se rascó la nuca en señal de vergüenza. Izzy fue quien tomó la palabra:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya son novios?

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y rieron.

- Creo que no necesitamos tener ese nombre por ahora – respondió TK, abrazando a Kari. – No es porque no quiera nada serio con ella – agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada de su futuro cuñado – es que… estamos probando.

- ¿Probando? – repitió Joe.

- Sí – contestó Kari – No queremos precipitarnos y tomar decisiones apuradas y después descubrir que no estamos hechos para ser novios.

- Chicos, ustedes están hechos el-uno-para-el-otro – dijo Yolei, recalcando cada palabra con énfasis – Ya parecían idiotas sin darse cuenta de eso.

Todos rieron ante el comentario sin tacto de la pelimorada. Decidieron no molestar más a la reciente "no-pareja aún", ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo, porque estaban seguros de que esos dos no se separarían más.

.

Esa noche, la fiesta diaria que tenían periódicamente se desarrolló en casa de Davis. Extrañamente, Hikari había insistido mucho en eso y, como buen idiota embobado, el dueño de los googles había aceptado gustoso.

Ni bien comenzó la fiesta, TK y Kari miraron a Matt y Mimi y asintieron. Les iba a servir de mucho que esos dos les ayudaran.

- ¡Oye Davis, ¿ya pediste las pizzas? – quiso saber TK, mirando al nombrado, el cual hablaba idiotizado con Hikari.

- Noooo, lo olvidé. ¿Quieres ir tú? Tengo cuenta en la pizzería de aquí a la vuelta.

- Okey, yo voy. ¿Me acompañas Mimi? – preguntó sonriendo fríamente.

- Será un placer – respondió la rosada, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- ¡Guau!, esos dos se fueron juntos, ¿no tienes miedo de que te engañe? – dijo Davis a la muchacha con la cual hablaba, con la intención clara de crearle celos en contra del rubio.

- Oh no, TK no es de las personas que te _apuñalan por la espalda_ – respondió sonriendo conciliadoramente, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de golpearlo. - ¡Ya se! Ven, te enseñaré a preparar Pomelardi.

- ¿Pome-qué? ¿Qué es eso?

- Un trago que me inventé – dijo ella tomando su mano, guiándolo a la cocina a rastras. Al sentir la mano de Kari envolver la suya, Davis entró en estado idiota por lo que se dejó arrastrar.

Al llegar a la habitación, la chica sacó desde una mochilla una botella de ginebra y una de pomelo rosado.

- Es fácil, solo haz esto. – sujetó las dos botellas y fue poniendo a la par ambas bebidas, mezclándose al instante de tocarse. El vaso se llenó ante la mirada incrédula del chico.

- Eso… ¿eso no es mucha ginebra? – preguntó dubitativo.

- Por favor, claro que no. – sacó azúcar desde una puerta de la alacena y se la agregó – Listo, prueba.

Motomiya lo miró con desconfianza y después probó un sorbo. Estaba muy fuerte. Un trago que seguramente pegaba duro. Aunque, extrañamente, estaba bueno.

- Esta bueno – murmuró sintiendo el gusto del pomelo en el paladar.

- ¡Perfecto! Haz más para los otros, yo voy al baño. – dijo Kari lanzándole un beso y desapareciendo de la cocina. Suspiró con molestia y se dirigió al baño.

Entró en él y buscó inmediatamente el botiquín en donde sabía que estaba lo más esencial para el día a día de Davis: su preciado gel para el cabello.

Agarró el tarrito y abrió la tapa. Con que placer haría eso…

.

Matt entró a la habitación del dueño de casa y cerró la puerta con sigilo. Aunque estaba seguro de que no lo escucharían aún si la hubiera cerrado de golpe. La música ya se encontraba demasiado fuerte y los gritos de sus amigos opacaban cualquier sonido que pudiera haberlo delatado.

Avanzó hasta el armario de Davis y lo abrió de par en par. Levantó la tapa falsa que había en la parte inferior de éste y encontró el orgullo del pelimorado: su colección de revistas y DVD's porno. Sonrió con malicia y colocó todo en la mochila que había traído. Podía asegurar que Davis moriría cuando viera que faltaban sus bebes. Dejó todo como estaba y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por pasillo hasta el baño. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta para ver como Kari vaciaba todo el gel en el inodoro, mascullando palabras inentendibles.

- Ya le saqué todo, lo llevaré a casa para quemarlo… - la chica asintió sin desviar su mirada ni concentración de lo que estaba haciendo – o tal vez puedo venderlos… tendría dinero para comprarle un regalo a Mimi… - su futura cuñada volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Y una idea surcó la mente de Matt – O, quizás… pueda sentarme a ver los DVD's con TK.

Kari giró violentamente su cabeza fulminando a su amigo con una mirada que dejaba muy un claro una cosa: "Haz eso y te irá peor que a Davis"

Matt rió y la saludó con la mano. Se retiró permitiendo que ella continuara con su acción. Tras vaciar el pote entero, Kari sacó de su bolsa una sustancia viscosa que le había facilitado Mimi. Y sonrió con ganas. El nuevo color de pelo de Davis sería fantástico…

.

- Sí, y mande dos pizzas a esa dirección, son para mi madre… - comentaba Mimi, observando a la mujer de la pizzería, la cual anotaba todo en un papel.

- ¿No son muchas pizzas? Ya me va diciendo 28 lugares a donde tengo que enviar 2 o 3 pizzas a cada uno.

- Es que nos tocó a nosotros hoy venir a encargarlas – respondió TK; sonriendo de lado a la chica mientras que se despeinaba el cabello – Son tan complicados nuestros amigos… ¿verdad que no hay problema? – preguntó apoyándose contra el mesón, clavando su azul mirada en la chica.

La joven abrió la boca, embobada y asintió atolondradamente.

- C-claro, no hay ningún p-problema.

- Gracias – dijo TK, guiñándole un ojo.

- Ah, y necesitamos 3 pizzas más – agregó Mimi, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿3 más? –se extrañó la dependienta.

- Sí, luego las vendré a buscar yo – comentó el rubio - …solo.

- 3 pizzas más, entendido – replicó la chica, mirando a TK, derritiéndose por dentro. – En media hora.

- Muy bien, gracias… Ah, y ya sabes, pon todo en la cuenta de Motomiya. – guiñó nuevamente su ojo y ambos se retiraron para volver a la casa.

Mimi echó a reír.

- Kari te matará cuando sepa que estuviste coqueteando con otra – dijo la pelirosada a su cuñado.

- No lo sabrá – rió TK, mirando en señal de advertencia a su amiga – Pero esa chica tenía pinta de ser dócil si la trataba así.

Tachikawa rió y levantó sus manos al cielo.

- ¡Marchen 87 pizzas para la cuenta de Motomiya!

Y TK se unió a su risa.

.

Dentro de la casa, Davis hacía una competencia con Henry y Joe para ver cual de los dos tomaba más Pomelardi. Davis iba ganando, por lo que, luego de cinco vasos, se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón. Tenía ganas de ir al baño, urgentemente.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá para encontrar a Hikari guardando algo en el botiquín.

- Oooooye Kari… ¿de hazes? – intentó preguntar, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

La chica se giró para verlo con sus ojos marrones brillando de inocencia.

- Te estaba esperando…

Las hormonas de Davis salieron disparadas ante esa oración. Con su dedo índice, Hikari hizo una seña para que él se acercara a ella y el chico lo pensó medio segundo.

Su yo ebrio le decía que no tenía tiempo que perder aunque su yo sobrio le estuviera gritando algo desde el fondo de su mente. No le dio importancia, y se acercó para sujetar a la chica de la cintura.

- Bueno… ashí estoy, hermoza… - murmuró, atrayendo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo.

Y momentos después, Davis pudo ver las estrellas.

.

**Me tardé en actualizar, miles de perdones!**

**Pero aquí está, la primera parte de la venganza. No se me ocurrían buenas ideas para las venganzas así que hice lo que pude. **

**Esperen con ansia la segunda parte ;) Vamos a hacer sufrir un poco a Davis y va a salir nuevamente un lado oscuro de TK. Jaja, ya verán…**

**P O M E L A R D I (L) Una bebida que AMO! Con este trago disfruté mi primera borrachera, que tiempos aquellos… Jaja. Pruébenlo, por favor ;)**

**Dejen reviews, queridos amigos :) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto y besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	13. La venganza es dulce: Parte II

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

La venganza es dulce: Parte II

Al instante en que Davis se acercó a Kari e intentó besarla, ella sonrió… al contrario del chico, el cual, luego de intentar esa acción, perdió su mirada en los azulejos blancos del baño y abrió la boca formando una perfecta O. Davis vio, textualmente, las estrellas.

- ¡Oh Dios, Davis! ¡Perdón! ¡No quise golpearte allá abajo **con todas mis fuerzas**! ¡NO! – replicaba Kari, entre la bronca, la diversión y la satisfacción, todo bien disimulado.

El chico se retorció de dolor llevándose ambas manos a su parte baja mientras que se tiraba al suelo hecho un bollito.

En el momento justo, Cody apareció por la puerta para ver porque ninguno de los dos volvía del baño.

- ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber, al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

- Lo golpee… _ahí_ – respondió Kari, tapándose su boca como arrepentimiento, aunque en el fondo, estuviera ocultando su sonrisa.

Cody colocó una mueca de dolor en su propio rostro y se arrodilló al lado de Davis, el cual parecía ido de ese mundo. Kari aprovechó para salir disimuladamente del lugar, sin aguantar la risa.

Se cruzó con Mimi. Ésta estaba contándole a Sora todas las pizzas que le habían pedido a la muchacha y la peliroja no sabía si reírse o regañar a su amiga, diciéndole que la venganza no era la salida para resolver nada.

- ¡No seas mala, Sora! Sabes que yo no tengo rencor contra nadie, déjame hacer esto… - le dijo Kari al escuchar las cosas. - ¡Ah, y no le digas nada a mi hermano! ¿Está bien? Tengo una sorpresa para él. – Guiñó su ojo derecho – Mimi, ¿Dónde está TK?

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Él y Matt fueron hasta su casa para dejar las revistas y buscar más alcohol. Ya deben estar por volver.

Ella asintió y decidió llevar a cabo la última fase de su venganza.

Davis, esto sí que te dolería.

.

El dueño de casa, aún adolorido, se adentró en su cuarto para intentar calmar el dolor. No se le iba y se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque dentro de su propia habitación encontró una persona.

- K-Kari… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin quitar la mueca de dolor.

- Es que… me sentí mal luego de golpearte… vine a pedirte perdón – replicó ella levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentada.

Al instante, el dolor de Davis desapareció ante las ideas de todo lo que podría hacer con Kari para perdonarla. Una buena reconciliación. Y que se olvidara del oxigenado de TK.

Se acercó a la chica y la hizo sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

- Oye, no te preocupes por eso, preciosa… ya pasó…

Hikari sonrió conciliadoramente y asintió. Davis pasó saliva y se preparó. Fue acercando su rostro al de ella y se sintió el hombre más afortunado al ver que no se apartaba.

- Espera, Davis… ¿esta bien que hagamos esto? Ya sabes… no quiero que TK sufra… - murmuró Kari, deteniendo sus labios con su mano derecha.

- Olvídate de TK… ven conmigo…

- Pero es tu amigo, ¿le harías esto…? – volvió a preguntar ella, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

- Claro que es mi amigo… pero tú estás como para partir en 8…

Los ojos de Kari se abrieron de par en par ante la oración. Y luego se fueron achicando lentamente. Maldito bastardo.

En un rápido movimiento, Kari sujetó el brazo de Davis y tiró de él para acercarlo a ella, utilizando la suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Siete segundos luego de que Kari empezara a gritar desesperadamente, Tai apareció corriendo en el umbral de la puerta. Y eso fue todo.

La visión del moreno lo llenó de ira. Y esta vez, no podía haber ninguna otra interpretación. Su hermana, _su hermanita inocente_, se encontraba acostada en la cama con los ojos llorosos y los labios temblorosos. Mientras que el cuerpo de Davis se posicionaba sobre ella, con la mano derecha de él en uno de los pechos de ella.

Sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante la rabia que lo invadió. Aunque su sentimiento no se pudo comparar en ningún sentido con el de la persona que se posicionó al lado del moreno.

- ¿Pero que mierda…?

Por unos breves –muy breves- momentos, Tai tuvo miedo.

Porque sí, él era un hombre de 18 años, maduro y fuerte, pero ante esa situación, cualquiera hubiera sentido escalofríos al ver el rostro de TK en ese instante.

Ambos muchachos clavaron su mirada de muerte en Davis, el que apenas sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Pero así era mejor.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.

.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos, no te enojes conmigo! – pidió Kari por cuarta vez en la noche.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada y caminaba de camino a su casa, acompañada por un rubio, aún enojado, el cual se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¡TK, era parte de la venganza! – continuaba ella, corriendo a su lado para sonreírle.

- Pero no me contaste nada. – respondió él, a su defensa.

- Sino no hubiera tenido sentido y no me hubieras dejado. Ahora, yo creo que tú y mi hermano se pasaron… golpearlo de esa manera tan brusca…

- ¡Hubiera tenido que matarlo! ¡Te tocó! ¡Nadie puede hacer eso, excepto yo! – exclamó observándola, frenando su andar a la mitad de la vereda.

La castaña se enterneció al instante y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- Tú eres el único al que yo dejaría que me toque – le dijo, sonriendo.

Ante ese gesto, el ceño de TK se ablandó y, suspirando, sujetó su cintura con ambas manos.

- Nunca más lo hagas, ¿ok?

Kari besó sus labios fugazmente y asintió.

- Te quiero. – susurró sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

TK recargó su frente en la de ella y acercó su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo.

- Yo también te quiero. – respondió tranquilamente, siendo conciente de que podría decírselo cuantas veces él quisiera de ahora en adelante. La besó con pasión, buscando su lengua rápidamente. Exceptuando algunos contratiempos, había sido una buena noche.

.

**Muy corto el capítulo, pero no desesperen amigos :)**

**En un par de horas subo el siguiente ;) Sisi, en un par de horas!**

**Ahora, les quiero regalar algo. Lean con atención**** ;) **

**El capítulo siguiente lo subiré en DOS HORAS y los capos genios que me dejen review en este capitulo antes de que se cumpla ese tiempo, van a recibir un ****regalo**** :) Así que, preciso que me dejen sus e-mails, van a tener un ****adelanto exclusivo del Lemmon Takari**** ;) Ya veremos quienes son los afortunados ;)**

**¡Los quiero! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	14. Como el viento

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Como el viento

Al día siguiente, la sorpresa fue masiva… al igual que la carcajada de todo el grupo.

En el momento en que lo vio, Kari se relamió los labios y rió.

TK se cruzó de brazos e intentó aguantar la risa.

Davis observaba a su tropa de amigos con el ceño fruncido, el rostro pintado de color rojo por la vergüenza y, prácticamente, con humo saliendo de su cabeza. Cabeza que, casualmente y a diferencia de su cara, mostraba con mechones de cabellos blancos pálidos.

- ¿Qué te pasó Davis? ¿Te asustaron y quedaste así? – preguntó Matt, sin aguantar la risa.

- Ja ja ja, ¡no es gracioso! ¡Mi cabello! – exclamaba el nombrado, haciendo berrinches.

- No te preocupes, queda bien con tu ojo morado – comentó Ken, sin ningún tacto.

Tai sonrió de lado con los brazos enrollados en la cintura de Sora. No se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado, se lo merecía. Aunque él no supiera que todo había estado planeado…

- Chicos, creo que venir hasta acá fue una total pérdida de tiempo – murmuró Cody, inquietando a todos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Mira como esta Davis! No fue una pérdida de tiempo. – replicó Yolei, divertida.

- Es que… creo que va a llover fuerte – dijo mirando el cielo.

Todos levantaron la cabeza al momento justo para ver un relámpago cortar el oscuro cielo.

- Oh mierda, no había visto que el tiempo estaba tan mal – había comentado Tai, despistado como siempre.

- ¡Oigan, yo no salí de mi casa con este aspecto tan vergonzoso para volver al rato! ¡Nos quedamos aquí así llueva o pase un tornado! – se opuso Davis, cruzándose de brazos, negándose a moverse del lugar en donde estaba parado.

Por unos momentos, todos quedaron callados ante la declaración, pero luego de segundos, comenzaron a despedirse y a alejarse, ante la atónita mirada de Davis.

- ¡Esperen, ¿A dónde van? Demonios… ¡Ken espérame!

Tai se despidió de Sora con un beso y se giró para mirar a su hermana.

- ¿Vamos, Kari?

Ella dejó de hablar con TK y le sonrió.

- Iré a la casa de éste rubio… quiero chocolate caliente. – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Verdad que puedo ir? – la sonrisa que luego le brindó hubiera derretido a cualquiera que la mirara, inclusive al Yagami.

- Estoy seguro de que, aunque dijera que no, irías igual, ¿me equivoco?

La castaña asintió, regalándole la misma sonrisa, ante el resoplo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No vuelvas tan tarde. – comentó antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a Sora.

- ¿Tú no te ibas a tu casa? – preguntó ella, divertida.

- ¿Y quedarme solo? No, querida. Tú vienes conmigo – rió, sujetando a su novia de la cintura y cargándola en su hombro izquierdo.

Kari rió ante la actitud inmadura de su hermano.

- ¿Nos vamos? – inquirió TK, ofreciéndole su mano.

La chica rió e ignorando totalmente su mano, se trepó de un salto a su espalda.

- ¡Vámonos! – señaló con un dedo el camino, mientras que el rubio negaba con la cabeza. Ella nunca cambiaría.

.

- Por casualidad, ¿tu mamá no hizo la torta que tanto me gusta? – quiso saber Kari, desde el sillón del living.

- Tienes suerte, hizo una ayer – replicó TK, derritiendo chocolate en una taza. La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, se levantó desde su lugar y caminó hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba él. Lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su rostro en su espalda.

TK cerró los ojos ante ese contacto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tocar la de Kari y hacerle entender que correspondería ese gesto si no estuviera haciendo chocolate caliente.

- Tu mamá es la mejor – dijo Kari, sentándose sobre la encimera, al lado de los ingredientes que Takeru estaba utilizando para hacer la merienda. - ¿En que está trabajando actualmente?

- Le pidieron que haga un reportaje de las olimpiadas que se están haciendo en una ciudad cerca de aquí, no recuerdo el nombre. Se va a quedar allí por unos días.

- O sea, ¿tienes la casa sola para ti por unos días? – inquirió la chica, llenando su mente de ideas.

- Sí… pero no empieces a imaginar. Sabes lo mucho que odio limpiar, si los chicos se enteraran de eso, quisieran hacer sus fiestas aquí y me quedaría todo el trabajo a mí. – apagó el fuego de la hornalla y vertió el chocolate en dos tazas para entregarle una a su amiga.

- Esta bien… aguafiestas – murmuró por lo bajo para molestarlo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se molestó el Takaishi, con enojo obviamente fingido.

- Nada, nada - replicó la otra, riendo. Bebió un poco de chocolate y se sintió en el cielo. Le encantaba ese sabor. – Estoy teniendo un poco de frío, ¿puedo ir a buscar una campera?

- Claro, ya sabes donde están. – contestó Takeru al tiempo en que colocaba agua en todas las cosas que había utilizado para hacer el chocolate. Ya lavaría más tarde.

Kari desapareció de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo. Buscó en el armario una prenda en especial y la descolgó de la percha, sonriendo. Antes de colocársela, aspiró el suave aroma que desprendía y cerró los ojos. ¡Como amaba el perfume de TK!

Se puso la campera sin subir el cierre. Cuando estaba disponiéndose para salir del cuarto, un cuaderno llamó su atención. Nunca antes lo había visto. Le picó la curiosidad.

- Kari, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – quiso saber TK, apareciendo en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Kari, mostrándole el cuaderno abierto en una página escrita.

Takeru resopló y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no mirar las cosas ajenas?

- Mi hermano es Taichi Yagami, ¿recuerdas?

El rubio sonrió y acercó para sujetar el pequeño libro.

- Esto es una canción que escribí para cierta amiga cabeza dura que me estaba haciendo sentir confundido…

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron al escuchar eso, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo el chico.

- Quiero escucharla… - comentó con ilusión.

- Ya la leíste, ¿para que quieres escucharla?

- Por favor – rogó ella, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. TK, simplemente, no pudo resistirse.

Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la cama, con Kari imitando su acción. Tomó aire y, sin mirar a su mejor amiga, comenzó a cantar con voz tranquila.

- _Hoy me he dado cuenta que me ofende tu amistad, mi corazón espera más y no lo entiende… Hoy me he dado cuenta que no somos amigos nada más, que sin pensarlo te empecé a extrañar a cada momento…_

Miró a Kari e hizo que prácticamente se derritiera con la sonrisa que le brindó.

- _Es como el viento… que lo siento pero nunca puedo verlo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho que me amas pero lo siento en tu mirada._

_Es como el viento… cuando respiro le da vida a mi cuerpo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes pero mi corazón presiente que algo más. _

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no somos amigos nada más, que sin pensarlo te empecé a extrañar a cada momento…_

_Y me pregunto si es cierto, si es solo un secreto, si hay algo contigo o somos solo amigos… _

_Es como el viento… que lo siento pero nunca puedo verlo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho que me amas pero lo siento en tu mirada._

_Es como el viento… cuando respiro le da vida a mi cuerpo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes pero mi corazón presiente que algo más. _

Los ojos de Kari no podían despegarse de los de TK. Lo miraba maravillada. Era lo más tierno que alguien había hecho por ella.

Al terminar de cantar, una mirada azul se posó en castaño.

- ¿Y? Vergonzoso, ¿no?

- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Hikari, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Por la fuerza utilizada, el cuerpo de TK chocó contra el colchón y el cuaderno cayó al suelo. TK rió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. – comentó antes de darle un corto beso. Admiró la enorme sonrisa de su chica y se sintió bien.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Vemos una película? – dijo TK, notando que eran las 4 de la tarde y que aún faltaba mucho para que se cumpliera la visión de "no vuelvas tarde" que tenía Tai en su diccionario.

- ¡Si, terror! – exclamó Kari, quitándose de arriba de él para correr hasta el mueble del living en donde la familia Takaishi tenía la extensa colección de DVD's que ella tanto amaba.

TK rió ante su actitud y fue a acomodarse en el sillón, tomando un poco del chocolate que había dejado sobre la mesa de té para que se enfriara un poco. Era extraño tomar algo que no fuera alcohol. Observó a la otra persona encender el televisor y lo necesario para ver el filme, después de todo, Kari sabía a la perfección como funcionaban los aparatos de su casa, y el Home Theatre no era la excepción.

Tras colocar todo en orden, se posicionó al lado del rubio, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él. Takeru pasó su tasa a su otra mano y envolvió los hombros de ella con su brazo izquierdo. Estando ambos cómodos, Hikari dio "Play" con el control y se dispusieron a ver la película que tanto les gustaba, aunque solo la hubieran visto una sola vez. "La profecía del no nacido"

- ¿Estas segura de querer ver esta película otra vez? La primera vez que la vimos, me llamaste llorando a las 3 de la mañana porque tenías miedo. – comentó Takeru, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

- Era porque no estaba preparada para las escenas de susto y me traumé un poco.

- ¿Un poco? Estuviste una semana llamándome a la madrugada.

- ¡Bueno, eh! Jaja, perdón si te molestó – rió Kari, golpeando levemente el pecho de su compañero.

- Para nada, mira, ahí empieza…

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasaron atentos al televisor, abrazados, sintiéndose seguros aunque estuvieran mirando una película de horror con un día de terror.

- ¡Corre! ¡Corre, idiota! ¿Por qué siempre se quedan paradas cuando viene el pibe muerto? – a menudo se alteraba la Yagami, señalando al televisor como si eso no pudiera ser.

- Por el miedo, por la sorpresa o porque el pelotudo del autor lo quiso hacer así. Ya quisiera ver que hicieras tú en uno de esos casos – respondió TK, revolviendo sus cabellos con diversión.

- Te llamo a ti y tú vienes a salvarme. – replicó la chica, girando su rostro para quedar cara a cara. Tras reír ante la oración, besó a su chico y se pegó aún más a él.

Casi al final de la película, en donde se estaba llevando la resolución de todo el desenlace, un trueno se escuchó fuera de la casa y a continuación, se desató un diluvio muy pocas veces visto por los adolescentes.

TK profirió un silbido extenso y se levantó para asegurar las ventanas. Tras hacer eso, se giró y extendió los brazos.

- ¡Te tengo atrapada en mi casa y ahora no te dejaré salir! – exclamó con voz macabra, notablemente fingida, a la muchacha que, al escuchar esto, se llevó las manos al rostro.

- Oh no, ¿y ahora que haré? ¿Qué quiere usted de mi, hombre malo? – preguntaba Kari, exagerando los movimientos y las palabras, mientras se acostaba a lo largo del sillón en posa trágica.

- Te voy a hacer cosas que te harán sufrir como nadie… - continuaba el rubio, caminando en posición encorvada, frotando sus manos como si estuviera planeando algo. Y, de un momento a otro, se tiró sobre su amiga - ¡Cosquillas!

- ¡No! ¡TK, jajajaja!

Ambos bien sabían que el punto débil de Hikari eran las cosquillas que tenía en su abdomen y costados y que no resistía si alguien tocaba esas partes sensibles para ella. A TK le encantaba hacerle cosquillas, lo hacía sentir que él era el único que podía hacer reír y desesperar a la morena al mismo momento.

Después de un tiempo torturando a la castaña, la miró desde su posición arriba de ella y suspiró. Kari estaba despeinada y levemente sonrojada por las carcajadas, con una extensa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Takeru la observó detenidamente por unos segundos, cosa que la extrañó.

- ¿Qué tengo? – quiso saber.

TK no contestó, solo sonrió levemente antes de bajar su cabeza y arremeter contra sus labios en un beso apasionado. Casi por inercia, Kari pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y lo empujó hacia ella, para que se acostara sobre su cuerpo. El rubio buscó su lengua con impaciencia, comenzando una danza entre ellas, logrando volverlos locos.

Casi inconscientemente, Kari enredó sus piernas en la cadera del chico y lo apretó contra ella.

Dios, en ese instante y más que nunca, no podía decir que TK era su _amigo_. Lo necesitaba. Urgentemente. Pero no como se necesita a un amigo o un hermano. Lo que sentía era extraño. Sentía que lo quería y lo necesitaba… dentro de ella.

Intentaba acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo pero era prácticamente imposible. Quería sentirse unida a él, sentía que debía expresarle todos los sentimientos confusos que se arremolinaban dentro de su corazón.

Cuando TK aventuró su mano por debajo de su blusa, Hikari suspiró ante el contacto. Era ilógico. Takeru había tocado su piel mil veces antes pero nunca había conseguido tal sentimiento en ella. Tal pasión y necesidad.

Sin embargo, ambos sentían que algo iba mal…

Sin ir más lejos y sin entender a la perfección porque no continuaba, TK se separó de la boca de su chica y la observó. Esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban estaban opacados por el deseo y tenían un brillo distinto al que tenían siempre.

Hikari analizó los ojos azules de la persona que tenía sobre ella y creyó entender lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Pensamiento que, casualmente, también cruzaba la de ella.

- ¿Lo entiendes, no? – preguntó TK, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

La castaña asintió, sintiendo alivio al saber que él sentía igual que ella.

- Estamos yendo muy rápido. – murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y, tras un segundo de silencio, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Les reconfortaba saber que la decisión de esperar no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos. Es más, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran. Y por lo que había sucedido esa tarde, no creían que ese acto se retrasara mucho más tiempo.

Ya llegaría el momento indicado.

.

**Creo que la decisión de que no estén juntos no le molesta a ellos sino a ustedes, queridos lectores :P **

**Pero bueeeeeno, hace poco que hice que pasaran de "Amistad" a "Algo más que amistad", ténganles paciencia.**

**Como el capítulo anterior fue corto, aquí les pongo otro rápido, pero no por eso quiero menos reviews, si? ;)**

"**Como el viento" es una de las canciones más hermosas que conozco. A lo largo de la historia, voy a ir incorporando canciones que amo y espero que les gusten tanto como a mi (L)**

**Sus comentarios son los que me dan aliento a seguir:) Muchas gracias por leerme :)**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	15. Nueva charla de chicas

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Nueva charla de chicas

Solo después de un mes, el cabello de Davis volvió a su color normal. No era que el chico no hubiera intentado (por todos los medio posibles) retornar a su simple pelo rojizo, era que la sustancia que Kari se había encargado de embardunar en su cabello no permitía que ninguna tintura ni lavado hiciera efecto en él. Divertido, ¿no?

Las vacaciones se encontraban por la mitad, aunque aún quedaban dos meses. Y nuestro grupo favorito de amigos no perdía ni un día.

Se encontraban en ese momento en la nueva casa de Izzy, más precisamente en la pileta. Se había mudado recientemente a un hogar bastante bonito y espacioso, despidiéndose para siempre del departamento que lo había visto crecer. No le molestó mucho al ver que su casa contaba con una piscina enorme y un patio que daba mucho que envidiar.

Los chicos se habían juntado ese día para disfrutar del sol que azotaba esa tarde a la ciudad de Odaiba. Las chicas ya habían ocupado su lugar al lado de la piscina, en donde se asoleaban con lentes de sol puestos. Una visión bastante magnífica a la vista de los muchachos. La única integrante femenina del grupo que no se preocupaba demasiado por eso era Kari, la cual jugaba en los hombros de TK a hacer una guerra contra Cody y Ken. Al tirar a la chica al agua, la batalla se dio por terminada y los dos muchachos reclamaron su premio.

Kari salió del agua, resignada y rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla rosada, la cual hacía juego con su bikini.

- Izzy, ¿me prestas la licuadora? Tengo que hacer Attomic blue para esos dos – dijo, riendo, señalando con la cabeza a Ken y Cody.

- Claro, pasa a la cocina y toma todo lo que necesites.

- ¡Yo también quiero! – gritó Mimi desde su lugar sobre la toalla.

- ¡Y yo! – acordó Tai con una sonrisa.

Hikari suspiró y se adentró a la casa de su amigo para buscar la cocina y preparar el trago.

Ni bien comenzó a buscar todos los ingredientes, sintió un par de fuertes brazos aprisionarla por la cintura y unos tibios labios decender por su cuello. Sonrió con felicidad y llevó una mano a la nuca de TK mientras que con la otra encendía la licuadora.

- ¿Sabes lo que estuve notando últimamente? – murmuró el rubio en su oído.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, incitándolo a continuar.

- Hace semanas que no pruebas ni una gota de alcohol.

La castaña dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada lentamente, esquivando sus ojos azules. TK corrió los húmedos mechones que se le pegaban en el rostro y le habló seriamente.

- ¿Es por lo que dijo Tai hace un tiempo?

Al volver a mirar sus ojos, TK encontró la respuesta. Le sonrió pacificadoramente y besó su frente.

- Ya te lo dije… no debes darle mucha importancia. Tú no eres una vergüenza ni nada por el estilo y no por eso tienes que dejar el alcohol, a ti te encanta…

- Me haces quedar como una alcohólica – rió ella, apagando la licuadora – Pero creo que es mejor así. Ahora no siento la urgente necesidad de beber y tal vez, eso sea bueno.

- Ahora me haces quedar a mí como un alcohólico, porque yo sí quiero beber. – replicó Takeru revoleando los ojos de forma graciosa.

Tras escuchar las risas de su acompañante supo que había logrado levantarle el ánimo que, por escasos momentos, había estado por el suelo.

- ¿Izzy no tendrá un embudo por aquí? – preguntó TK abriendo un cajón tras otro de la encimera.

- No creo que Ken y Cody quieran tomarlo con embudo. – aportó Kari sirviendo en vasos plásticos el líquido azul.

- No es para ellos – los ojos de TK centellaron al encontrar lo que buscaba y mirar a Kari con una mirada significativa.

Hikari suspiró ante la visión.

- Me estás llevando por el mal camino.

- ¿Y que importa? El mal camino lleva a mí. – respondió Takeru, acercándose para tomarla por la cintura.

- Entonces no hay ningún problema – coincidió ella, buscando sus labios para capturarlos. Ese rubio la volvía loca.

.

Tai salió de la pileta completamente mojado. El pelo se le aplastaba sobre su rostro, por lo que lo sacudió un poco para apartarlo. Era una visión bastante deliciosa, a la impresión de Sora, la cual se extendió sobre la toalla y lo miró con una sonrisa sensual.

Taichi entendió perfectamente lo que ese gesto quería decir. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, la pelirosa se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la casa de Izzy. El chico no tardó en chasquear la lengua y sonreír. Luego, dio un paso tras otro para dirigirse en busca de su novia.

No habían pasado el living y ya se estaban besando. El cuerpo de Sora se estremeció ante el contacto de la piel húmeda de su chico pero aún así, lo abrazó por la cintura. Caminaban sin dejar de besarse hasta llegar a alguna pared para apoyarse y parar de retroceder. En el momento en que estaban por entrar en la habitación de Izzy escucharon ruidos desde la cocina.

Tai reaccionó inmediatamente. Su hermana había ido a ese lugar. Se separó de Sora la cual entendió perfectamente el porqué.

- Amor – le dijo, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran – Déjalos, se quieren y no tiene nada malo que lo demuestren.

El mayor cerró sus labios opacando cualquier palabra que pudiera salir y asintió. Su novia tenía razón pero no lo quería aceptar. En cambio, decidió ocupar su mente y visión con otra cosa.

- Em… ¿Sora?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué hago con esto? – señaló su parte baja y la muchacha pudo notar su erección.

La chica sonrió perversamente y lo sujetó de la mano.

- Yo me encargo – murmuró antes de encerrarlos en la pieza más cercana que encontró. Y después se quejaban de la actitud de Kari…

.

Hacia el final de la tarde, absolutamente todos los chicos se encontraban mirando un partido importante de la liga de su país, por lo que las femeninas habían optado en no molestarlos. Y también, se habían reunido en el patio, alejadas de sus amigos, a pedido de Hikari, quien debía comentarles algo que la tenía perturbada.

Todas se sentaron en ronda y esperaron impacientes a lo que la castaña tenía que decir. Por su lado, ella no sabía por donde empezar así que solo se apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos?

Hikari sintió su rostro enrojecer y las presentes se miraron entre sí, creyendo saber lo que ella quería decirles.

- Kari, no me digas que tú… TK y tú… - comenzaba Mimi, sintiendo emocionarse cada vez más y más.

- ¡No! No, no… - inmediatamente, sacudió sus manos y cabeza, negando esa acción. El rostro de cada una de sus amigas se desilusionó. – Pero… casi.

Mimi ya estaba abriendo la boca para exclamar algo cuando Rika la interrumpió siendo más rápida que ella.

- ¡Te dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo sabía que entre ustedes dos iba a pasar algo algún día! ¡Imbéciles que no se dieron cuenta antes!

Rieron ante el comentario, dejando a Kari con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ya terminaste de insultarme? Quiero que me escuchen. Es importante para mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, se acomodaron en sus lugares y se dispusieron a poner toda su atención en lo que tuviera para decir su amiga. Ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa al tener tanta expectación en su persona pero se obligó a continuar.

- Bueno… entre TK y yo… no ha pasado nada… pero hace un mes, bueno… casi… pasa. – Las demás asintieron, incitándola a seguir – No se, quiero… consejos. Todas ustedes ya tuvieron su primera vez y… no se, yo no quisiera… no saber que hacer o hacerlo mal…

Sora fue la primera en reír; aunque no fue una risa burlona sino una carcajada suave. Luego, se acercó a ella y la abrazó levemente.

- Déjame decirte algo, es imposible que lo hagas perfectamente, después de todo, eres inexperta… y TK también… pero no lo harán _mal_. ¿Quién dice que esta mal o bien? Es medio tonto.

- Ya lo se, pero ¿y si no le gusta?

- Kari, ese chico está loco por ti – respondió Yolei a su pregunta – Es imposible que no le guste cuando hay tanto amor de por medio.

- ¿Amor? – repitió la chica como si le costara creerlo.

- Jaja, no te preocupes por eso. Sino, piénsalo por mi lado. A mi me tocó tener mi primera vez con Taichi. ¡Con Taichi! Imagínate, ¡estaba aterrada! – dijo Sora, fingiendo horror en su rostro, provocando la risa de sus compañeras. – Pero, en los momentos más precisos como ese, ellos saben como actuar… y tan solo me dejé llevar.

La castaña asintió. Lo mismo le habían dicho Rika y Yolei sobre su primera vez con Henry y Ken. "Simplemente perfecta" palabras textuales de ellas.

La Yagami volvió la mirada a su cuñada y ésta se cruzó de brazos.

- No me mires como si fuera a decir algo tan filosófico como Sora y las otras. Mi primera vez con Yamato fue un asco.

Tras escuchar eso, las chicas no pudieron hacer más que reír a carcajadas. Tal vez, el tema en sí no daba risa, sino la forma en que lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué? ¡No se rían, es verdad! Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer y quedamos como dos tontos. Jaja, pero después de un tiempo, supongo que nos volvimos unos expertos en el tema.

Sora se quedó observándola con las cejas arqueadas y asintió lentamente.

- Bien, eso fue innecesario. Como sea, tu primera vez seguramente será algo hermoso, Kari, pero hay una sola cosa que no debes olvidar por ningún motivo si no quieres que Taichi o nosotras te matemos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Protección – revelaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Kari mordió su labio inferior y se insultó mentalmente. Eso era algo obvio, aunque con toda la cuestión del miedo e inseguridad, se había olvidado de ello completamente.

- Cualquiera de los dos, él o tú, cuídense por favor… si llegaras a quedar embarazada, Taichi mataría a TK y nosotras te mataríamos a ti – le dijo Yolei, tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Por supuesto que eso no va a pasar! – se ofendió la muchacha. No podría soportarlo, era demasiado joven.

- Me alegro que pienses así. – Sonrió Mimi, con ternura – Así que, despreocúpate… y cuando llegue el momento, solo disfruta…

Yagami asintió sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Esa charla de chicas le había ayudado. Realmente, sus amigas eran las mejores.

.

**Taran:)**

**Jojo, escuchen esto: ****UN CAPÍTULO MÁS Y VIENE EL LEMMON**** :D Espérenlo con mucha impaciencia :D**

**A los dos afortunados que me dejaron review en el capi 13, les mandé lo prometido a sus cuentas de fanfiction porque me pareció más rápido :)**

"**Amigos especiales" pasó los 100 reviews, estoy tan contenta :M ¡Muchísimas gracias a ustedes lectores, por seguir esta historia! ¡Lo quiero amigos!**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, ¡besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	16. Tu amor, mi enfermedad

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Tu amor, mi enfermedad 

La mañana de ese lunes se mostraba despejada y adecuada para los planes de los chicos. Habían rezado día y noche para que el pronóstico del tiempo que anunciaba lluvias y tormentas eléctricas para esos días no se cumpliera. Pero, con el cielo destellante de azul y ninguna nube molestando los rayos del sol, no podían pedir una jornada más perfecta.

Tal vez no pudieran pedir eso pero sí otra cosa.

Taichi despertó con los rayos del sol bañándole el rostro gracias a la cortina que se había olvidado de cerrar la noche anterior. Se estiró en la cama como usualmente hacía y prosiguió a sonreír.

Ese día, iría de campamento con sus amigos. Habían estado planeándolo toda la semana anterior y no podía esperar a pasar tres días lejos de la rutina de su casa con todas sus camaradas. No era que le molestara estar en su casa, después de todo, sus padres apenas tres días luego de volver de sus vacaciones, tuvieron que viajar de emergencia a la casa de sus tíos, en otra provincia, para cuidar al hermano del padre de Taichi, el cual había enfermado gravemente. Simplemente, quería salir del encierro de su conocido hogar y disfrutar un poco del camping al aire libre.

Se levantó de la cama con energía rebosante y se despeinó frente al espejo. Acto seguido, sonrió.

- Va a ser un gran día.

Fijó su mirada en la hora. 8.47. Matt había acordado pasarlo a buscar a las 10.00am por lo que tenía tiempo de desayunar, bañarse y quizás, mirar un rato de televisión. Pero primero que nada, tenía que despertar a su hermana.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la habitación continua y abrió la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Kari, arriba! ¡Nos vamos de campamento!

Sin embargo, la pequeña no se movió ante esas palabras. Ni siquiera lo insultó por entrar tan de improviso. Taichi arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Kari?

Se acercó a ella y pudo ver que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza. La quitó las sábanas y de encima y, con asombro, pudo ver que estaba llorando. Inmediatamente, se preocupó.

- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado, refregando su espalda cariñosamente.

- Nada, no me pasa nada… - expresó la muchacha, volteando a verlo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Vamos, no me harás creer eso. ¿Qué te duele?

- Nada – lloriqueó ella – Solo que… no dormí muy bien y… y… - se incorporó de la cama rápidamente y se tapó la boca, inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¡Kari! – Tai se paró a su lado y le quitó sujetó el cabello por si quería devolver. Pudiéndose contener, la menor miró a su hermano. Éste llevó sus labios hasta la frente de ella y tras unos segundos, se separó, afligido.

- Estás mal, pequeña, tienes mucha temperatura. No te preocupes, recuéstate y yo llamo a Matt para cancelar. ¿Dónde habrá dejado mamá el número del médico? – Taichi estaba por salir del cuarto balbuceando esas palabras cuando su hermana lo sujetó del brazo.

- Lo arruiné, ¿verdad?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Del campamento – sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – Dijiste que cancelaras. No quiero. Quiero que vayas.

- ¿Cómo me pides eso, hermosa? Mira como estás…

- No es tan grave. No quiero que te quedes por mi culpa – negó – Por favor, tal vez, con un día de descanso se me pase…

- ¿Y si no es así? Voy a estar a 125km lejos de ti. No te dejaré en este estado…

- Tai, por favor… - rogó Kari, sintiéndose horrible. No solo se sentía fatal sino que había logrado arruinar las vacaciones que su hermano había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

El moreno volvió a negar con la cabeza ante la petición y se sentó a su lado.

- Pedirme algo así es inútil, más sabiendo como soy cuando son temas relacionados a ti, ¿es que todavía no lo sabes?

- P-pero… me voy a sentir aún más mal sabiendo que te quedas por mi culpa… de verdad, Tai, me quedaré descansando y se me pasará. Ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme sola…

El mayor cerró los ojos. Por un lado, ella tenía razón. Ya tenía 17 años y no quería que creyera que él no confiaba en ella. Pero solo estaba preocupado. Quizás tuviera que alejarse un poco de su rol de hermano posesivo y dejarla manejarse por su cuenta como le estaba pidiendo en ese mismo momento. Vaciló por unos minutos más y por fin habló:

- El más mínimo malestar que tengas, me llamas y vuelvo, ¿entendido? – le dijo, con un dedo levantando, acompañándolo con una mirada de advertencia.

Hikari lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por confiar en mí. Ya ves como es nada…

El Yagami devolvió el abrazo y la hizo acostarse nuevamente.

- Te traeré una pastilla y el desayuno, tú quédate tranquila.

- Te amo, hermano – suspiró ella, extendiendo una sonrisa en medio de su enrojecido rostro.

- Y yo a ti, Kari – respondió él, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Mientras dejaba que el agua hierva para hacer un té para su hermana, el teléfono ya se encontraba pegado al oído de Tai.

_- ¿Diga?_

- Matt, hola. Soy yo.

_- Hola, Tai. ¿Qué hay?_

- Eh, escucha… necesito que me pases el número del médico de tu familia. Es el mismo que el de la nuestra. Y no encuentro el maldito papel que lo tiene escrito…

_- Claro, ya te lo paso, ¿médico para quien?_

- Hikari. No se siente nada bien. Y tiene fiebre alta.

_- Uh, que mal, hermano... espera, ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes no irán? _

- Ella insistió mucho en que yo vaya pero me preocupa. Ella se quedará pero le dije que por cualquier cosa que suceda, me llame y vuelvo. Es largo de explicar, más tarde de cuento.

_- ¿Está bien que se quede sola estando enferma?_

- Por eso te dije, más tarde te explico, ¿me pasas el número?

_- Claro, ya lo busco…_

El moreno apagó el fuego y volcó al agua en una taza para preparar el té.

_- Tai, aquí lo tengo. ¿Tienes para anotar?_

- Ah, espera… sí, dime.

Tras garabatear el número en una agenda, el chico sonrió.

- Gracias Matt. Entonces, nos vemos en un rato.

_- Está bien, nos vemos. Saluda a Hikari._

- Si, adiós.

Cortó y sujetó la bandeja para llevar todo a su hermana. Ésta, al ver a su familiar entrar al cuarto, se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano a su sien, bajo su preocupada mirada.

- Kari, ¿segura que quieres que…?

- Segura – respondió sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, sin dejarlo terminar.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, algo divertido. Después de todo, ya sabía como era su hermana.

.

Tras hacerle prometer y recontra prometer que lo llamaría ante cualquier emergencia, Taichi Yagami abandonó su casa dejando a su hermana apoyada contra el marco de la puerta mientras lo despedía con el rostro ruborizado por la temperatura.

Al cerrar la puerta, la chica cerró los ojos. Dios, no se sentía nada bien. Debía ir a acostarse rápido.

No había llegado a hacer dos pasos que el timbre de su casa estaba sonando. Pensó que, tal vez, su hermano había olvidado algo, por lo que abrió la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te has… olvidado?

Pero quien estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa no era Tai, sino nada más y nada menos que Takeru Takaishi.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – quiso saber la menor, sin ningún tacto en su forma de hablar.

TK pareció ofenderse.

- ¿Así me tratas luego de que cancele mis vacaciones para quedarme contigo?

- ¡Justo porque cancelaste tu vacaciones para quedarte conmigo es porque te trato así! ¡Yo ando tratando de convencer a Tai para que no se preocupe y vaya a divertirse y vienes tú y te pierdes el campamento por mi culpa! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

TK quedó callado por varios segundos hasta que colocó las manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Feliz de que yo esté aquí?

- Claro que si – contestó Hikari, inmediatamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello para abrazarlo. – Pero me haces sentir culpable porque te hice perder las vacaciones…

- Yo también estoy feliz – replicó TK, ignorando todo lo que su chica había dicho luego de "Claro que si". Eso provocó la risa de Kari.

- Ven, pasa, no me siento bien y quiero acostarme.

Tomó la mano de TK y lo guió hasta su habitación. Si, claro, como si él no supiera donde quedaba su cuarto.

La muchacha se recostó en su cama y TK observó el lugar. Sobre la mesa de noche había una bandeja, una taza de té vacía y varias galletas en un plato.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Sí, Tai me hizo un té pero no tengo apetito.

- Tal vez no te haga bien comer, ¿tienes sueño?

- Mucho. Siempre cuando estoy enferma quiero dormir y no hacer nada – se tapó y miró al rubio, quien aún estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la mañana?

- Si, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

- ¡Idiota! – rió Kari, destapándose con la intención de dirigirse a él aunque TK fue más rápido y se acercó, sonriendo.

- Ya, ya, quédate acostada que aquí va este cuerpazo – comentó, teniendo aires de grandeza.

Ese hubiera sido un comentario que hubiera hecho estallar en risas a Kari, pero en ese momento, ella solo sonrió débilmente al tiempo que sentía que todo en su habitación daba vueltas y desaparecía.

- ¡Kari! – el grito asustado de Takeru fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

Se sentía pesada y caliente al mismo tiempo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los notó pesados y sin fuerza para levantar sus párpados siquiera.

Percibió que estaba acostada sobre algo duro y blando a la vez. Quiso saber que era. ¿Dónde estaba? Con muchos esfuerzos, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente vio color azul. Y a continuación, sus sentidos fueron invadidos por un aroma en particular. Perfume Kevin.

Levantó levemente la cabeza y divisó el rostro preocupado de su TK.

- ¿Hola?

Ella volvió a recostar su cabeza, con actitud cansada.

- Hola.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama, tapados por las finas sábanas rosadas. Hikari descansaba recostada entre los brazos de TK, apoyada contra su cuerpo. El chico comenzó a acariciar su corta cabellera castaña mientras la abrazaba suavemente con el brazo libre.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien… pero ahora estoy mejor…

Luego de un momento de silencio, él agregó:

- Me asustaste.

Kari escondió el rostro en su pecho y suspiró.

- Perdón. No se que me sucedió.

- Yo sí, te bajó demasiado la presión.

El castaño de los ojos de ella se encontró con el azul de los de él y escuchó con atención.

- Llamé un médico porque tú no despertabas y yo estaba demasiado preocupado. Le expliqué y me dijo que podría ser cansancio mezclado con un golpe de calor. Demasiada pileta en casa de Izzy – agregó en tono de broma – Me dio unas pastillas para ti y me dijo que descanses.

Le sonrió a su chica y ésta le devolvió el gesto.

- No puedo creer que hayas llamado a un médico. ¿Por qué no desperté en ese tiempo?

- No lo se, por eso estaba tan asustado. Pero… no fui el único que llamó a alguien.

La fémina colocó cara de no entender.

- Unos minutos luego de que el médico se fuera, Taichi llamó y me gritó todos los insultos que se te puedan ocurrir. Me llamó aprovechado por quedarme contigo solos en tu casa y me amenazó de muerte si te llegaba a hacer algo. Pero luego me agradeció el gesto y me pidió que, por favor, te cuidara mucho.

Kari sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- Mi hermano puede llegar a ser bipolar a veces… pero yo también te agradezco mucho que te hayas quedado conmigo. Me sentiría muy sola sino.

TK le regaló una enorme sonrisa y acercó el rostro para besarla en los labios.

- Me encanta hacerte compañía, hermosa. Ya lo sabes.

Las mejillas de Kari se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo, pero no debido a la fiebre, sino al escuchar como la había llamado. Allí, entre sus brazos, acostados juntos en la cama, sintiéndose tranquilos, Hikari podía afirmar que estaba prácticamente enferma de amor por Takeru Takaishi.

.

**¿A que no saben? El Lemmon no vendrá en el próximo capítulo. He pensado tardar unos cuantos capítulos más para hacerlo. Así que, no me maten por favor! Sin embargo, en el capi siguiente habrá una ****gran sorpresa****, no les recomiendo que se lo pierdan ;) **

**Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor, mi enfermedaaaaaaaad(8) No está nada buena esa canción :D**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	17. Inseparablemente juntos

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Inseparablemente juntos

Un día había pasado desde la repentina llegada de TK a su casa a razón de su enfermedad. Tras 24 horas de descanso y compañía del rubio, Hikari podría afirmar que se encontraba mucho mejor.

La fiebre había disminuido conforme había avanzado el día anterior y a media tarde, ésta se encontraba casi nula en Kari. Aunque TK había argumentado que debía cerciorarse de ello y no perdió tiempo en tomar la temperatura del cuerpo de Hikari con sus manos y sus labios. Con esa acción, solo logró levantar más el calor, no solo en la chica, sino en él también. Sin embargo, no llegaron a ningún acto significativo. Simplemente, se acostaron en la cama y miraron televisión casi toda la noche.

Tai había llamado repetidas veces en el día para verificar el estado de su hermana menor y se alegraba de que estuviera mejor.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era nada – le había replicado Hikari, quien no le había dicho aún el episodio de baja presión que había sufrido. Pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo tampoco, eso solo preocuparía a su hermano sin demasiados justificativos.

Así que, para ese tiempo, ambos adolescentes se encontraban tirados en el sillón, envueltos en un cómodo silencio. La fiebre de Hikari había vuelto aunque no tan elevada como antes, por lo que TK había optado por darle una medicina y esperar a que se le pasara nuevamente. Si bien estaban en verano, afuera se estaba formando una prometedora lluvia violenta que no pasó por alto de los dos chicos.

Al momento en que escucharon el primer trueno a lo lejos, ambos supieron que la tormenta que habían anticipado que se desataría sería inimaginable.

Kari arqueó las cejas y se preguntó si sus amigos y su hermano estarían bien. Suspiró pesadamente y acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de TK. Éste la miró y corrió el flequillo de su frente.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Kari lo miró.

- Un poco preocupada por los otros. Parece que va a llover bastante fuerte.

- Seguramente están en algún lugar cubierto.

Ella volvió a mover su cabeza. El rubio prosiguió:

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya. No se si mi casa está bien asegurada como para una lluvia como la que está por venir. Es mejor que la tormenta me agarre en casa en vez que en el camino.

Hikari hizo una mueca con su boca. Tenía razón, aunque le costaba separarse de él. Habían pasado una mañana y tarde genial y estaba segura de que el estúpido sentimiento de angustia que siempre la invadía cada vez que no tenía al rubio cerca, volvería a apoderarse de ella.

TK se colocó la campera y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, un viento helado lo azotó de lleno, haciendo que sus cabellos se revolvieran frenéticamente. Profirió un silbido y se volvió a mirar a Kari, la cual se había levantado y caminado hasta quedar a su lado para despedirlo.

- Maldita sea, estamos en verano, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer frío? – se quejó ella, sujetando mejor la campera que se sostenía en sus hombros.

- Parece que el tipo del clima tenía razón, esta semana lloverá fuerte.

Arrimó la puerta un poco para que no entrara el aire frío en toda la casa y se dispuso a despedirse de su chica. La tomó de la cintura como usualmente hacía y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Si te sientes mal o quieres compañía, vengo igual así esté lloviendo o inundándose la ciudad. – prometió TK, recargando su frente contra la de ella. Kari rió y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

- Ya mismo me estoy sintiendo mal sabiendo que tú te vas…

TK suspiró ante esas palabras y le costó aún más separarse de su cuerpo. Últimamente, había agarrado la costumbre de abrazarla y mantenerla así por mucho tiempo. No le apetecía soltarse de ella.

Sujetó su mentón y levantó su rostro para mirarla mejor. Utilizando sus labios, besó su frente, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos.

Su fiebre no era tan alta, eso lo tranquilizaba. Al separarse de su piel, ambos quedaron conectados por sus miradas. Y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos. Fue inconsciente.

Los labios de TK descendieron hasta encontrar los suyos y apoderarse de ellos en un beso tranquilo y lleno de sentimiento. Kari, sin dejar de sujetar su rostro, correspondió al contacto con serenidad. Sentía que no tenían apuro, que podría estar toda una vida besando a TK y que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Tanto como al mero hecho de respirar para vivir. ¿Cuándo fue que el rubio se había vuelto tan indispensable en su vida? Sabía que era importante en su existencia. Que era muchísimo. Pero, con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido últimamente, Hikari Yagami se animaría a decir que Takeru Takaishi significaba todo para ella.

Takeru despegó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica y la llevó hasta su nuca, para atraerla aún más –si era posible- hacia su boca demandante.

Hikari pidió permiso con su lengua para buscar la de él y, acto seguido, ambas se rozaban sin apuro.

Casi al punto de quedarse sin aire, sus bocas se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Tanto castaño como azul tenían el mismo brillo que habían experimentado unas semanas atrás. Y sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Más decidido que nunca, TK volvió a arremeter contra su boca y cerró la puerta con una patada. Apoyó a Kari contra la pared sin dejar de saborear sus dulces labios. Eran como una adicción, una sensación indescriptible, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo más que besarla.

La muchacha consideraba que no podía más. Sujetando con más firmeza el rostro de su acompañante, fue retrocediendo paso por paso, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de TK.

Tropezaron un par de veces en el camino pero, sin dejar de rozar sus labios, la puerta de la habitación de Kari se cerró y lo último que ella sintió con lucidez suficiente fue la suave superficie de su cama.

La lluvia ya había comenzado a azotar contra la ciudad; por la ventana se podían observar los vientos huracanados y los árboles mecerse violentamente. Aunque, dentro de ese cuarto, eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con el cuerpo de su chica bajo el suyo, TK supo que era todo lo que necesitaba para existir. Sentirla con él, tenerla bajo él, besarla sin cansancio, besarla hasta quedarse sin aire.

Kari se incorporó un poco en la cama y el rubio se sentó en ésta. Las piernas de la muchacha rodearon su cadera, al tiempo que él sentía que no le alcanzaban los dedos para enredarlos en las hebras color chocolate de la Yagami.

Las manos de la chica parecieron tener vida propia. Con movimientos torpes, quitó la campera del cuerpo de TK y la lanzó al suelo. Acto seguido, quitó su remera verde y se dispuso a recorrer su pecho con sus manos, descubriendo una vez más la suave piel de su chico y lo agradable que se sentía al tacto.

Se separaron para observarse con la mirada encendida de deseo y Takeru hizo lo suyo quitándole la remera que llevaba puesta, la cual fue a parar a un lugar indefinido del cuarto.

La boca del Takaishi buscó el descubierto cuello de su acompañante, la cual gimió ante el contacto. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas, pero también le causaba hormigueos en otros lados.

TK deslizó su mano derecha por su espalda y encontró el broche del molesto corpiño. Volviendo a besar su boca, gruñó con molestia. Ese maldito brassier lo estaba enfadando. Se la quitó rápidamente, anhelando sentir su suave piel.

Cuando Takeru deshizo el broche del corpiño y lo arrojó lejos de ellos, la vergüenza se apoderó de Kari, quien intentó taparse con sus manos. TK sonrió contra sus labios y luego susurró:

- Eres hermosa, no es necesario que te cubras…

Kari pegó su cuerpo contra el de él. El roce de sus pieles la hizo sentir muy bien. Cuanto había esperado ese momento. Acercarse más a TK. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Él sujetó sus manos y las guió hasta su cuello. Ella, poco a poco, perdió toda vergüenza que podría haber tenido anteriormente y se dedicó a explorar la ancha espalda de TK con sus palmas.

Aprovechando el camino libre, el rubio llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia uno de sus pechos y lo rozó con cuidado, eso hizo que Kari gimiera suavemente. TK pensó que había sido un sonido magnífico; por lo que encerró todo el seno con su mano.

La espalda de Kari se arqueó ante los contactos que las manos de él tenían con ella y lo atrajo aún más a su cuerpo. El pliegue de sus pieles era algo fantástico de experimentar. Pero quería todavía más.

Utilizando su mano izquierda, Hikari desabrochó los botones del pantalón de jean que esa tarde llevaba puesto su chico e introdució su mano. Con la punta de los dedos llegó a tocar la notable erección de TK y logró que él gruñera de placer. No estaba muy segura de que debía hacer pero continuó intentando y acariciando esa zona.

- Argh… Kari… - murmuró Takeru separándose de sus labios pero sin abrir los ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba haciendo algo mal cuando la boca de TK se cerró sobre su seno izquierdo y succionó su pezón.

- Oh Dios…

Cualquiera de los intentos de hablar que pudiera haber tenido fueron acallados por esa acción. Se sentía indescriptible, genial…

Estaba disfrutando del placer que le brindaba la boca de TK cuando lo sintió. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió su rostro enrojecer.

- ¡T-TK! – y tras balbucear su nombre, gimió de placer.

El chico, sin saber como, había desabrochado su pantalón y metido en su ropa interior. Por lo que, en ese mismo momento, sus dedos se encontraban acariciando la parte más sensible de Kari.

Sentía que la vergüenza la invadía cada vez que abría la boca y suspiraba de goce. Pero fue aún peor cuando sintió que un dedo de TK invadía su cuerpo.

Volvió a arquear la espalda y se mordió su labio inferior. Demonios, no lo iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo más.

Takeru retornó su camino de besos hasta sus labios y se apoderó de ellos como tanto le gustaba hacer. Inconscientemente, Hikari rozó su parte íntima con la erección de TK y éste suspiró.

Cortaron su contacto por unos momentos para mirarse a los ojos. En las orbes de ambos de podía ver la determinación y el sentimiento que se tenían, por lo que TK entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chica y le sonrió.

- ¿Lista?

Kari respiró hondo y asintió, temblando por los nervios. Takeru le dio un último beso antes de encargarse de quitarles las únicas prendas que les quedaban.

Totalmente desnudos, Kari apretó más el agarre de sus manos.

No quería arruinarlo pero estaba aterrada. Sora le había contado cuan mucho le había dolido su primera vez con Tai, pero también le había dicho que había sido hermoso y que no se arrepentía.

TK se acomodó entre sus piernas y volvió a besar sus labios. En sus ojos pudo leer el sentimiento que estaba ocultando y largó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Estoy igual o más nervioso que tú… - le dijo en un murmullo – Pero estoy decidido… y te quiero mucho…

Kari sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y asintió, comenzando a llorar.

- Te quiero tanto, TK… - sollozó atrayendo su rostro para besarlo. Se abrazó a él, sin estar muy segura de estar totalmente preparada… pero era lo que quería y necesitaba.

Percibió como TK comenzó a entrar en ella, así como también empezó a sentir el dolor. La cadera de él dio una sola estocada y Kari no grito gracias a un par labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, opacando cualquier sonido. Las lágrimas que se había prometido aguantar ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

Takeru la miró y se sintió culpable. Secó su humedad con sus dedos y, con la voz más dulce que nunca hubiera pensado utilizar, dijo:

- Te amo, Kari.

La chica abrió los ojos y sintió siquiera más ganas de llorar. Todo eso era tan perfecto.

- Yo también te amo, TK… te amo…

El chico sonrió con calma y, con movimientos lentos, comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén tranquilo y pausado.

Todo el dolor que había invadido a Kari momentos antes ahora era historia y lo único que la recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies era placer.

TK se movió más rápido, aumentando el ritmo y el goce de ambos. Era como estar en el paraíso. No podía estar más feliz. Era todo lo que había querido. Estar conectado con Kari, estar dentro de ella, ser uno solo con ella.

Las estilizadas piernas de la chica se enredaron en su cadera apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se sentía dichosa de tener a Takeru allí, de sentir que no había mejor manera de expresarle todo lo que sentía. Lo amaba. Muchísimo.

Tras varios minutos más de movimientos sensuales entre la pareja, los adolescentes sintieron tocar el cielo con las manos. El orgasmo los golpeó al mismo tiempo, nublándoles la visión, prácticamente haciéndoles perder la razón.

El rubio dejó caer su peso contra el cuerpo de su acompañante, respirando entrecortadamente. Hikari también respiraba irregularmente, sin figurar totalmente de que habían hecho el amor.

Takeru subió su rostro para inspeccionar el de ella y se sorprendió de encontrarla sonriendo. Un alivio instantáneo lo llenó. Las manos de Kari recorrieron sus mejillas y se acomodaron tras su cuello.

- Te amo, TK.

Él repartió besos por todo su rostro y se recostó a su lado.

- Te amo, Kari.

Atrajo a la chica para abrazarla y quedar escuchando la lluvia, acostados.

Había sido perfecto. Al fin juntos. Al fin inseparablemente juntos.

.

**Me quedaré con la emoción de haberlos engañado en el capítulo anterior al decirles que no habría lemmon en este**** :P**

**¿Y bien? No pueden no dejarme review para contarme como estuvo el primer lemmon que escribo en toda mi vida, ¡me romperían el corazón!**

**Jaja, nah, en serio. Dejen comentario para que yo vea si les gustó el capítulo. Es muy importante para mí saber sus opiniones. ¡Y muchas gracias por leerme!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	18. Que hermoso fue eso

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Que hermoso fue eso

La puerta de la casa se abrió violentamente para dar paso a un Matt empapado de pies a cabeza, el cual caminaba maldiciendo todo lo que tenía a su paso.

¿Quién iba a decir que la tormenta sería tan fuerte como para obligarlos a cancelar sus vacaciones y volver de inmediato a sus hogares? Alrededor de la zona se había extendido una alerta y no creían que esa maldita lluvia fuera a parar pronto.

Tiró la campera completamente mojada al suelo y corrió al baño para buscar una toalla. Tras secarse el pelo y ponerse ropa más cómoda y seca, decidió ir a la cocina para buscar un pedazo de torta. ¿Dónde estaría su hermano? ¿Seguiría en la casa de Kari?

Caminó por el pasillo con la toalla aún en su cuello y el torso descubierto. Eran alrededor de las 8.30 de la noche, tal vez tendría que considerar la idea de cenar en vez de comer algo dulce.

Al avanzar por el living, sacó una bebida de su heladera y se apoyó en el mesón para tomarla. Justo en ese momento, notó que una figura estaba acostada a lo largo del sillón, con las manos tras la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Matt se extrañó. ¿Hacía cuanto estaba ahí? Ni siquiera lo había visto al entrar, ni tampoco él había dicho nada.

- Hola TK – probó de saludar. Quizás le había sucedido algo, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, no podía haber sido nada malo.

El rubio menor giró la cabeza y pareció ver por primera vez a su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace diez minutos, llegué puteando a toda cosa viviente, completamente empapado ¿no me viste?

Takeru miró la puerta como si eso le diera la respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

- Da igual, ¿Cómo estas tú? – quiso saber Yamato, sentándose en el otro sillón, enfrente al que ocupaba la otra persona.

- Bien – ahí estaba de nuevo, la enorme sonrisa de TK, que se instaló otra vez en su rostro al escuchar esa pregunta. El mayor levantó las cejas y se recostó en el cómodo respaldo del asiento.

- Me alegro. ¿Cómo esta Kari?

- También está bien.

Ishida juntó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no le cerraba la actitud de su hermano pequeño?

- ¿Realmente está todo bien?

- Sí, todo más que genial – nuevamente sonrisa destellante, pero está vez, fue acompañada por ojos que miraron al techo, perdiéndose instantáneamente. Matt comenzó a preocuparse.

- Dime, ¿Qué hiciste esta tarde?

- Estuve con Kari.

Eso era obvio. ¿Quién otra podría dejar a TK en el estado en el que estaba?

- Ya lo se, pero ¿Qué hicieron para matar el tiempo?

- Ya te dije… estuvimos. – replicó él, volviendo a mirar a su hermano con repentina vergüenza. No creía que algo tan fácil de decir se le hiciera tan difícil.

- Sí, te escuche. Estuvieron. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Jugaron, miraron televisión, qué?

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

- No me estás entendiendo, hermano. Yo _estuve_ con Kari. Nosotros… nosotros hicimos el amor.

El rostro de Matt continuó impasible por unos instantes, al tiempo que su mente procesaba la información que había recibido. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y suspiró sonoramente.

- Takeru… ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tuviste tu primera vez con Hikari?

El menor lo observó como si fuera retrasado. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho segundos antes.

- Sí.

Primero, no supo como reaccionar. Ni tampoco supo que decir. Simplemente, quedó mirándolo con la boca levemente abierta. TK adquirió una expresión muy distinta a la de momentos antes y prosiguió a hablar:

- No pensé que te pondrías así. Pero, te digo sinceramente, si vas a decirme algo malo como que somos muy jóvenes o cosas así, mejor no digas nada. Yo estoy muy feliz y ella también. No lo arruines.

Al parecer, el otro no escuchó esas palabras puesto que saltó del sillón hacia donde estaba sentado su hermano y comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas fuertemente.

- ¡TK, ya eres todo un hombre! ¡Felicitaciones! Jajaja

- ¡Demonios, aléjate! – pidió TK, intentando separarlo aunque aguantando la risa – Entonces, ¿no estás enojado?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ahora eres todo un hombre y tienes a una mujer que realmente vale la pena. Te felicito, hermano.

Ambos rubios sonrieron, creando un ambiente menos tenso al que se extendía al comienzo de la conversación.

- ¿Y dime? ¿Cómo fue?

- No te voy a dar los detalles – replicó el menor, su rostro se volvió a encender.

- No te pido detalles, idiota. Solo… ¿Cómo se dieron las cosas? ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

TK se rascó la nuca. Le daba pena contarle esas cosas a otra persona aunque ésta fuera su propio hermano mayor.

- Bueno, yo me estaba por ir por la tormenta… y antes de que me vaya, nos besamos. Y así fue.

Matt quedó expectante a lo que siguiera del relato. Pobre, no sabía que EL RELATO terminaba allí, ya que TK no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más?

- ¡Y pasó! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – quiso saber el otro.

- ¿Cómo fue, imbécil? ¿Fuerte, duro, suave? ¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Terminaste dentro de ella o saliste antes?

Ante cada pregunta, el rostro de TK se iba desencajando cada vez más por la vergüenza… hasta que explotó.

- ¡No te diré cosas como si terminé dentro o fuera de ella! ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Argh, no seas aguafiestas! Por lo menos, dime que usaron protección.

Yamato lo dijo en tono de broma pero al ver el rostro de su hermano se compuso totalmente de cualquier broma.

- Takeru, dime que usaron protección… - repitió en tono de súplica.

El menor suspiró, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos. Ishida bajó los hombros y se pasó las manos por su dorada cabellera.

- TK, dime por favor, que no terminaste dentro de ella…

El rubio menor no volteó a verlo sino que bajó la cabeza.

- Esa no es la cuestión… el tema es…

_Yacían acostados sobre la cama, escuchando la lluvia azotar contra la ventana. Hikari entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chico y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra su pecho. _

_TK repatría caricias tranquilas en su cuerpo, enorme comparación con las de hacía unos minutos. No sabía si debía decir algo o simplemente guardar silencio y disfrutar el momento aún más. Así que optó por hacer algo._

_Sujetó la barbilla de su chica y levantó su rostro. Le sonrió, de esa forma que solo él podía sonreír, y luego besó sus labios con amor. Ella le correspondió, por supuesto, llevando sus manos hacia su nuca. _

_Separaron sus labios pero no sus rostros sino que pegaron sus frentes y se miraron como dos tontos enamorados. Aunque… eso eran._

_- Te amo – le susurró TK, rozando su nariz contra la de ella._

_- Yo también, mucho. _

_- Me siento como un pajero diciendo y haciendo todas estas cosas – Muy bien, había arruinado todo el momento. Kari echó a reír tras esa oración – Pero… no me desagrada del todo, porque se trata de ti…_

_Hikari lo observó con ternura e intentó acurrucarse aún más cerca de su cuerpo, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible. _

_TK recorrió su brazo desnudo con sus dedos, tranquilamente, pensando en lo que había sucedido y en lo feliz que se sentía de eso que hubiera sucedido. _

_Los pensamientos de ella no andaban muy lejos, ni tampoco podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro. Lo amaba, amaba a ese chico con todas sus fuerzas. Era idiota que lo haya descubierto luego de tanto tiempo pero, ahora que lo sabía, solo quería gritárselo al mundo una y otra vez. Y permanecer a su lado así: desnuda, abrazados, en calma, después de haber hecho el amor. _

_Estaban callados escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro cuando la realidad golpeó la mente de TK. Pero aún así, éste no se movió, sino que siguió acariciando su brazo. _

_- Kari._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- No usé protección – dijo todavía mirando el techo. _

_Inmediatamente, la desesperación invadió su ser, sin embargo no lo demostró. Apretó el abrazo y suspiró sonoramente. Hikari comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo índice en medio del pecho de TK, y dijo:_

_- Yo sí me cuidé. _

_El rubio volvió la vista para observarla aunque solo visualizó cabello castaño. _

_- ¿Pastillas?_

_Ella asintió._

_- Hablé con las chicas hace un tiempo y me dijeron sobre la protección. Y era nuestra primera vez, no quería incomodarnos con preservativos ni nada de eso. Por lo que, fui al médico con Sora y me dio anticonceptivos. – miró a su chico con ojos temerosos. - ¿Estás molesto?_

_- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – se sorprendió él. _

_- Porque no te hablé acerca de ello. _

_Takaishi rió y negó con la cabeza._

_- No estoy molesto, no podría enojarme contigo. Más bien me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. No quiero que pienses que soy un irresponsable por no usar protección, es que… simplemente, se dio y no me puse a pensar en eso. Perdón._

_- No te estoy recriminando nada, amor. Quédate tranquilo que yo seguiré tomándolas. _

_- Está bien pero quiero que me digas cuanto salen. No dejaré que las pagues tu sola. Yo te daré la mitad._

_La Yagami volvió su mirada incrédula y lo miró sorprendida._

_- ¿De verdad pagarás la mitad de las pastillas?_

_- Claro que si, al fin y al cabo, es para nosotros dos. _

_La chica sonrió y se acurrucó, una vez más, contra él. "Nosotros dos" Sonaba tan bien. _

- ¡No me asustes así! Entonces, no hay nada de que preocuparse… - comentó Matt al término del relato.

- No pero me asusté bastante. Imagínate, un hijo a esta edad…

- Si te asustaste… ¡quiere decir que terminaste dentro de ella! – exclamó Yamato despertando, una vez más, el color rojo en el rostro del otro.

- ¿¡Puedes dejar de decir cosas tan vergonzosas! – gritó el aludido.

Pero antes de que continuaran su pequeña guerra, el sonido del celular de TK llenó el lugar anunciando que había llegado un mensaje. El rubio sonrió embobado, sabiendo quien era por el tono que se había escuchado.

El texto decía:

_Eso, que hermoso fue eso, pegar nuestros cuerpos, llenarnos de besos, besos, besos! Eso, que tierno fue eso, jugar como locos al juego más bello(8) :)_

Takeru sonrió y respondió con algo simple.

_Tan solo quiero amarte, mi corazón por ti late, quiero estar a tu lado para hacerte muy feliz (L)_

Lo envió y cerró la tapa del celular.

- Vaya, el amor te tiene como un idiota – murmuró Matt, el cual se había acercado y visto lo que había escrito su hermano.

El menor solo sonrió. No iba a decir nada para defenderse porque tal afirmación era verdad.

.

**:D **

**Gustó o no gustó? Reviewsssssssssss!**

"**Eso, que hermoso fue eso, pegar nuestros cuerpos, llenarnos de besos, besos, besos! Eso, que tierno fue eso, jugar como locos al juego más bello" es la parte de una canción llamada como el título de este capítulo. La canta Karina :)**

"**Tan solo quiero amarte, mi corazón por ti late, quiero estar a tu lado para hacerte muy feliz" otro pedazo de otra canción llamada "Tan solo quiero amarte" la canta La Champion liga :)**

**3, 2, 1… ¡reviews! :P**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	19. Paranoico

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Paranoico

A causa de la tormenta que se extendió por tres días más, el grupo de amigos no pudo volver a organizar para un segundo intento de salir a acampar. Pero luego de una semana, Tai se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con su puño, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Estaba harto, quería salir de la ciudad y hacer algo diferente. Estaba harto de siempre ver a la misma gente en el mismo lugar. Y esta harto de ver como su hermana y TK se ponían melosos frente a todos. No lo entendía, hacía alrededor de una semana que esos dos se comportaban de esa manera extraña.

El día que había vuelto totalmente empapado, Kari le había sonreído con extraña felicidad considerando que había estado enferma hacía 24 horas no más. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que, al otro día, cuando algunos se juntaron para matar el tiempo, Kari había corrido hacia TK y se había colgado de su cuerpo para saludarlo con un beso _nada inocente_ (palabras textuales de Taichi). Luego, se habían pasado todo el día abrazados, apartados de los demás y hablándose con murmullos.

Si bien había aceptado la relación que tenían, no le gustaba que fueran tan explícitos (por lo menos, no frente a él) y esa noche, mientras todos hablaban, los más pequeños se dedicaban a explorar sus bocas sin ningún pudor de que los vean.

- Basta, estoy cansado de siempre lo mismo, vayamos a algún lado – dijo Tai, con voz seria mirando a cada uno de sus amigos – **¡Dije que basta!** – volvió a gritar al ver que ciertos dos no se separaban.

- Amor – lo frenó Sora, tirando de su remera – No grites.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, frustrado.

- Oye Kari, ¿Qué te parece la idea de irnos unos días a algún lado? – preguntó Sora, de una forma más civilizada que el salvaje de su novio.

- Me parece bien – respondió la chica quitando por unos segundos su atención del chico sobre cuyas piernas estaba sentada. - ¿A dónde?

- Podríamos llamar y ver si el camping en donde estuvimos tiene lugares disponibles. Estaba genial: pileta, discos y shoppings cerca, karaoke, ¡me enamoré a primera vista! – dijo Mimi, estirando los brazos hacia el techo.

- No es mala idea – aportó Izzy, tecleando unas cosas en tu Laptoc. – Le preguntaré a la encargada del lugar si tiene algún lugar para nosotros.

- ¿Es esa chica con la que te hiciste MUY buen amigo? – quiso saber Yolei, picándole un costado con un dedo extendido.

El rostro de Izzy se encendió inmediatamente y todos rieron.

- ¡Bien ahí Izzy! – exclamó Matt, golpeándolo en su brazo.

Tras acordar que el genio informático hablaría con esa chica, continuaron su tarde con tranquilidad… tranquilidad constantemente interrumpida por las escenas de celos de Tai. Sora ya no sabía como calmarlo, tampoco entendía el porque de sus reacciones hasta que se hartó y se levantó del sillón. Todos volvieron su mirada a ella, inclusive los pequeños del grupo.

Miró a su novio, enojada y exclamó irritada:

- ¡Me tienes harta!

Y, tras eso, caminó hacia la puerta y salió dando un golpe. Tai quedó de piedra y sin siquiera moverse. Cuando reaccionó en que debía ir detrás de ella, su hermana lo sujetó del brazo y lo detuvo.

- Voy yo – replicó, corriendo para salir del lugar.

Taichi no supo porque pero algo le decía que debía dejar que Kari hablara primero.

.

Sora caminaba rápidamente por la calle con las manos hechas un puño. Mira que amaba mucho a su novio pero había veces en que la exasperaba por completo. Esos últimos días parecía que le había prestado más atención al hecho de regañar a los menores por sus muestras de afecto en público que a ella. Odiaba que Tai se comportara así, sobre todo porque Kari ya era grande y estaba segura que aborrecería ese trato si estuviera en su lugar. No sabía como podía soportarlo.

Una mano sujetó su brazo y Sora se dispuso a volverse para gritarle un par de verdades a su, en ese momento, insoportable pareja cuando notó que no era él, sino la otra Yagami.

Kari le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la peliroja dejó de forcejear.

- Ah Kari, eres tú…

Asintiendo, la menor se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- El comportamiento de Tai se debe a mi actitud y tú eres quien tiene que soportarlo. Lo lamento mucho, voy a dejar de mostrarme tan cerca de TK.

- No, no, no es necesario que dejes de hacer eso – negó la mayor – No tiene nada de malo. Ustedes se quieren. Tai es el que se está poniendo demasiado paranoico. Cree que pasan cosas cuando en realidad no hay nada, me tiene un poco cansada.

- ¿Pasan cosas? – inquirió la castaña.

- Sí, dice que, si siguen así, muy pronto todo esto que tienen se hará más serio y harán el amor y lo que no quiere es que hagan eso. Parece que el muy idiota no recuerda que nosotros tuvimos la primera vez a los 17 años. ¿Entiendes? Está pa-ra-noi-co.

Al escuchar eso, Kari enrojeció y bajó su mirada.

- Tal vez… no esté tan paranoico como piensas.

Takenouchi volvió su rostro confundido a su cuñada y abrió la boca al ir comprendiendo poco a poco lo que su amiga le había dicho.

- Kari… ¿me estás queriendo decir que…? – sin terminar de completar la frase, se cruzó de brazos.

Hikari volvió a morder su labio inferior, aunque esta vez no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Maldita, ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? – gritó Sora, abrazándola con fuerza, alegrándose completamente.

- Es demasiado vergonzoso. Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento.

- ¡Que emoción! Pero dime, ¿Cuándo pasó?

- Hace una semana, el día que tuvieron que volver por la lluvia. Estábamos los dos solos y… se dio. – explicó brevemente, abochornada.

- ¡Que genial! ¿Y como fue?

Kari bajó los hombros acompañados con un suspiro.

- Fue perfecto. TK es todo lo que podría pedir. Hizo que fuera súper lindo y me tranquilizó porque estaba aterrada.

Sora sonrió junto con ella. Realmente se alegraba mucho de que su querida amiga se hubiese hecho mujer con un hombre que realmente valía la pena. Y tenía razón, Takeru era todo lo que una chica podría pedir.

- Entonces, Tai no está tan mal con sus pensamientos. – pensó en voz alta la peliroja.

- No, pero no queremos decir nada hasta que sea más que evidente. O sea, en mucho tiempo. – dijo Kari, de forma divertida.

- Entiendo, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. – guiñó la otra.

- ¡Sora!

Ambas volvieron sus miradas para ver como Tai corría hacia ellas. Se detuvo a su lado y ni se inmutó en su hermana. Clavó sus ojos arrepentidos en su novia esperando una mirada enojada pero solo encontró tranquilidad y una sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¿Sabes que? ¡Te amo, tonto! – exclamó la peliroja, abrazando a su chico.

Tai devolvió la acción sin entender nada. Vio que su hermana levantaba el pulgar en señal de ánimo y salía corriendo. Bueno, no sabía que había sucedido pero le alegraba que ella no estuviera más enojada con él. Sora era mucho en su vida y no quería estar mal. ¡Como la amaba!

.

**Muy cortito el capítulo pero porque estoy muy apurada. Crean o no, no voy a actualizar hasta el Lunes :( Tengo que estar tres días completos en la plaza de mi ciudad para trabajar por la fiesta de acá y el único tiempo que tenga libre lo voy a usar para dormir. El lunes les prometo actualizar sin falta y, si puedo, agregar otro lemmon Takari y taaaaaal veeeez Taiora ;) **

**Perdón por esto (N) ¡Los quiero mucho! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	20. Y no habrá nada mejor

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

"Y no habrá nada mejor"

Aun cuando su espalda chocó contra el respaldo del sillón, TK no pudo apartar su mirada de la chica que tenía frente a él.

Kari le sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas, con una a cada lado de las del rubio. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo, provocativamente.

- Tú me hiciste una canción… y ahora me tocaba a mí hacerte una a ti. – susurró en su oído con un tono que habría hecho enloquecer a cualquiera.

- ¿Y ellos? – preguntó TK, echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada tras la cual se desarrollaba una obligatoria fiesta de viernes, en casa de Mimi. Eran las 2.30 y todo mundo se encontraba fuera de sí. Efecto del alcohol, claramente. Kari también había bebido y le había llamado mucho la atención que su mano se enredara en la suya y lo llevara lejos del bullicio que provocaba la música y los gritos de sus amigos en respuesta a las prendas del Verdad o Consecuencia.

- Olvídate, están demasiado borrachos pero, por las dudas, cerré la puerta con llave. Ahora, a lo nuestro… - dijo antes de arremeter contra la boca de su chico, quien correspondió inmediatamente.

Había pasado un mes desde que habían tenido su primera vez, pero no habían podido conseguir un tiempo a solas para llevar a cabo nuevamente ese acto de amor. Los Yagami habían vuelto de la casa del tío y ya no podían disponer de la casa a su antojo. La madre de TK iba y venía entre los reportajes pero Matt se encontraba casi siempre allí, por estar estudiando para rendir el ingreso a la universidad de Arte. El padre de ellos vivía en otra ciudad, pero aparecía frecuentemente para visitarlos.

Al momento en que TK metió su mano en el short de la chica, su mente se aclaró por unos segundos.

- E-espera – frenó, alejando la boca de Hikari de la suya - ¿No dijiste algo de una canción? Si sigues así, te haré el amor aquí mismo – señaló el rubio cerrando los ojos pero sin apartar sus manos del lugar en donde las tenía puestas.

- Ah, si, cierto… - Hikari intentó respirar regularmente pero no lo consiguió – Y bueno… ya fue. – volvió a apoderarse de la boca de TK mientras con sus dedos comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

TK sujetó su trasero e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera. Simplemente, sus manos se movían solas. Takeru se paró sin soltarla y la apoyó en la pared, recorriendo la totalidad de su boca con su lengua.

Inmediatamente, ambos sintieron la urgente necesidad del contacto de sus pieles. Era algo que no podían soportar. La remera de Kari fue prácticamente arrancada de su cuerpo por los dedos de él y su cuerpo fue acomodado a lo largo del sillón. TK se colocó sobre ella y deslizó su boca por el cuello de ella mientras que Hikari le desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba como podía. Se negaba a separar sus piernas de la cadera de su chico por lo que se le dificultó quitarse el short que llevaba puesto.

Takeru se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos encendidos de placer. Se encargó de extraerle el pantalón y su ropa interior. Kari levantó su cuerpo y se desabrochó el corpiño. Pegó sus cuerpos frotando sus pieles entre ellas y acostándose nuevamente, llevándose el cuerpo de TK con ella.

Los dedos del chico viajaron por todo su cuerpo, haciendo enloquecer a la chica. Siempre había pensado que las manos de TK eran mágicas, ya sea cuando la acariciaba o la tomaba de la mano. Amaba a ese chico. Tanto como a ella misma.

Hikari ahogó un gemido cuando sintió dos dedos de Takeru entrar en ella. Rápidamente la volvieron loca. Cuando percibió un lento movimiento que rozaba su clítoris con paciencia, acompañó el vaivén con su cadera.

- T-TK… ah… - mordía su labio inferior, mientras intentaba agarrar lo primero que tuviera en sus manos. La espalda de TK fue el blanco y recibió numerosos arañazos que seguramente quedarían marcados por un largo tiempo, aunque él ni siquiera los percibió.

Desesperada, Hikari quitó el boxer negro que TK llevaba puesto esa noche y sujetó su miembro fuertemente.

- ¡Kari! – exclamó Takeru abriendo los ojos ante su atrevimiento. Lejos de inmutarse ante la voz de él, la muchacha comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con la palma de su mano. – O-oye no… argh…

Parecía una lucha por quien brindaba más placer. Pronto, los dedos de TK se transformaron en tres y sus movimientos fueron más rápidos. Sintió lo mojada que estaba Kari y lo excitado que estaba él.

La mano de Kari se llenó de un líquido color transparente al mismo tiempo que Takeru quitó su mano de su intimidad. Abrió sus piernas con necesidad y acomodó su miembro en la entrada. Penetró a la muchacha sujetando su pierna y enredando la otra en su cadera. Kari no ocultó el grito de placer ante esa invasión.

La boca de TK estaba muy ocupada en morder la clavícula y los hombros de su amante mientra la penetraba incesablemente. Al no tener nada que cubriera su boca, los gemidos de Hikari cortaban el aire que los envolvía en esa habitación. Abrazó a su chico por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Las manos de Takeru la abrazaron por detrás de la espalda y su boca volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará mi hermana? – logró preguntar Tai a Sora, en un momento de lucidez repentino.

- Ví que se fue por allá.

Siguió con la mirada el trayecto que le señalaba la mano de Sora e, inconscientemente, empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección. La chica lo detuvo rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A ver que está haciendo.

- ¡No! – exclamó ella negando con la cabeza. Taichi se extraño.

- ¿Por qué no?

Sora intentó pensar una solución rápida, lo más rápido que pudiera pensar en ese estado de ebriedad.

- Porque tengo algo mucho mejor para ti… - respondió acercándose con una mirada significativa. Tai sonrió atrayendo a su novia para besarla. No hace falta decir que se olvidó por completo de su hermana.

.

Ambos sentían que iban a llegar en cualquier momento. Tras varios movimientos más, TK terminó dentro de Kari al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo los invadía por igual.

Al sentir que el líquido llenaba su interior, los dedos de Hikari se enredaron en el cabello rubio y suspiró dos palabras en su oído.

- Te quiero.

La respiración de TK continuó siendo irregular, al igual que la de Kari. Su aliento se mezclaba y sus frentes estaban apoyadas. Takeru llevó sus manos al rostro de ella, le sujetó las mejillas y la besó tranquilamente.

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor.

Ojos castaños enormemente emocionados observaron a los azules con fascinación, acompañados por una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso porque? – preguntó TK, acomodándose a su lado para quedar acostados en el ancho sillón.

- Me llamaste 'mi amor' – respondió Kari, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Eso es lo que eres – las palabras de TK la hicieron aún más feliz.

Cualquier que podría haberlos visto hubiera pensado que estaban locos al encontrarse acostados y desnudos sobre un sillón.

Las manos de TK pronto comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Kari, cosa que adoraba hacer. En realidad, tener a Kari entre sus brazos, sin ropa, rozando su piel y cabello, era todo lo que podría pedir. Siempre había pensando que tener a esa chica como mejor amiga era lo más perfecto que pudiera pedir. Eran cómplices, eternos amigos, compañeros de juegos y de muchas cosas más. Sabía que Kari valía oro como mejor amiga. Pero como algo más… eso sí era algo indescriptible.

Besó su cabeza y recostó su cabeza en sillón.

- Kari…- la llamó de pronto – Me hablaste sobre una canción… ¿quieres contarme?

La Yagami sonrió ocultando su rostro en el torso de él.

- Sí, hice una canción… pero tengo vergüenza de enseñártela.

El rubio hizo que lo mirara y colocó cara de incredulidad.

- Hace más de diez años que nos conocemos y fui el hombre que te vio desnuda y te hizo mujer. ¿Crees que tener vergüenza te servirá ahora?

Ese comentario hizo reír a los dos y la muchacha supo que tenía razón.

- Y bueno… ¿me cantarás?

- Es un poco atrevida, se refiere a… a… bueno, a nuestra… - el rostro de Kari enrojeció y Takeru sonrió entendiendo perfectamente.

- OK, quiero escucharla igual.

- P-pero… tú hiciste una canción de lo más tierna y yo escribí algo sobre nuestra primera vez y…

- Kari – las manos de TK sujetaron nuevamente su rostro y le sonrió – Me va a gustar de todos modos.

La morocha apretó los labios y acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho otra vez, mientras que su mano se entrelazaba contra la de él.

_Fuimos quitando la ropa_

_dejando los cuerpos desnudos, sin nada_

_fueron las manos buscando_

_que linda experiencia, los dos en la cama._

_Ya no sentimos más miedo,_

_nos olvidamos del frío,_

_y de mi boca un 'te quiero' se enredo en tu pelo_

_justo al terminar._

_Fue nuestra primera vez _

_entre sabanas jugar _

_fue nuestra primera vez, un antojo del amor_

_que no se pudo esperar._

_Fue nuestra primera vez _

_y no habrá nada mejor_

_sin el hambre que esconder, con las ganas de llegar_

_los dos juntos a la vez._

_Fueron quitando los dedos_

_el jugo del cuerpo, los dos transpirados_

_fueron buscando los labios_

_las partes prohibidas, que lindo mimarnos._

_Fue nuestra primera vez _

_entre sabanas jugar _

_fue nuestra primera vez, un antojo del amor_

_que no se pudo esperar._

_Fue nuestra primera vez _

_y no habrá nada mejor _

_sin el hambre que esconder, con las ganas de llegar_

_los dos juntos a la vez._

Al terminar de entonar esas palabras, Kari abrazó aún más a TK y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de él.

- "Fue nuestra primera vez y no habrá nada mejor" – repitió el rubio, sonriendo, deslizando sus dedos por sus cabellos. – Me encanta.

Sintió como Kari sonreía contra su pecho y se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Tenía razón, _No habría nada mejor. _

.

La camiseta de Tai cayó al suelo al momento en que Sora lo arrastraba hacia la habitación de Mimi. Se habían escapado de la fiesta unos quince minutos luego de que TK y Kari desaparecieran, seguramente para hacer lo mismo que ellos dos iban a hacer.

Repentinamente, el suelo desapareció bajo los pies de Sora al tiempo en que Taichi la levantaba para acostarla sobre la cama.

Lejos de dejar que el muchacho dominara la situación, la peliroja hizo que el cuerpo de su novio girara para poder sentarse sobre sus caderas. Le sonrió con malicia y trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Tai acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, disfrutando de la atención que le brindaban.

Sora desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto con el boxer que ella recordaba haberle regalado en Año nuevo. Se veía tan sexy.

El chico rápidamente levantó su torso comprendiendo que estaba por hacer su novia aunque fue tarde. La lengua de Sora recorrió por completo el miembro de Tai. Lo lamió en su totalidad para luego meterse la extremidad dentro de su boca y chuparlo con insistencia.

Tai emitió un gemido ronco y llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de Sora. ¡Dios, amaba que ella hiciera eso! Arqueó su espalda e intentó acallar sus quejidos, mordiéndose los labios.

Pasó un largo rato provocándole placer con su boca hasta que sintió que Tai acababa y el líquido llenaba su cavidad. Lo tragó y se relamió los labios al alejarlos del miembro. Miró a Tai con ojos encendidos de lujuria y él supo que era su turno de darle placer y amor a su novia.

La sujetó rápidamente y la dio vuelta en la cama. Ambos sonriendo, se besaron desenfrenadamente. Tai quitó la pollera que Sora llevaba puesta y recorrió sus piernas con sus manos. Al quitarle las bragas, Taichi supo exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Repartió besos en el pecho y abdomen de la peliroja llegando hasta su intimidad. En comparación con los métodos de TK para excitar a Kari, Tai sonrió y dio una estocada con su lengua en la intimidad de Sora, provocando un sonoro gemido en ella.

El cuerpo de Sora se convulsionó al sentir la lengua de su novio introducirse en su vagina y recorrerla calmadamente. Era lo más extraordinario que él le podía hacer sentir.

Apreció como los jugos de Sora llenaban su boca y supo que estaba lista. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró lentamente.

- Tai, no… - Sora odiaba que él sea tan lento y delicado con ella. Más bien le gustaba que sea duro y apasionado. Si fuera así siempre que hacían el amor, podría llegar a matarlo. – M-más rápido…

- ¿Qué? No te oigo – susurraba Tai, levantando lentamente sus piernas para enredarlas en su cadera.

- Más… más rápido – ese escaso vaivén la estaba volviendo loca.

- Sigo sin escucharte… - al Yagami le encantaba ser de esa forma con su novia. Ya vendría la parte divertida.

- ¡Más rápido, maldición! – exigió Sora, sujetando su cuello para atraerlo y besarlo con necesidad.

Tai sonrió de lado.

- A tus órdenes.

E inmediatamente, ante ese pedido, él reaccionó aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas, penetrando profundamente a la chica.

Al fin tenía algo de sexo duro, pensaba Sora, sintiendo su miembro chocar contra sus paredes.

Sora sintió como el climax le nublaba la visión y arqueó la espalda al terminar. Segundos después, Tai vaciaba su semen dentro de su novia y se acostaba a su lado, transpirado y con la respiración entrecortada.

La peliroja se acomodó a su lado y dejó que la abrazara con amor. Taichi abrió las sábanas de la cama y los tapó a ambos.

Ya en paz, suspiraron tranquilos y el Yagami llenó el cuerpo de la Takenouchi de caricias. Adoraban esos minutos luego de hacer el amor, se sentían llenos y más enamorados que nunca. Sora estaba segura dentro de si, que Kari, siendo tan amorosa y delicada, había apreciado enormemente el rato luego de haber tenido su primera vez con TK. Era lo que cualquier mujer podría desear…

- Te amo, mi vida – murmuró Tai, antes de caer poco a poco en brazos de Morfeo.

… Inclusive Sora.

.

**Tarann, aparecí luego de tres días y les cuento que me fue perfectamente bien en el kiosco. :D**

**Gracias por haber esperado, aquí tienen su tan merecido capítulo con dos lemmons incluidos para ustedes ;)**

**Dejen reviews, amigos :)**

**¡Los quiero! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	21. Diferente

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Diferente

Las estrellas parecían más brillantes esa noche, o era que Kari las veía de esa forma. Acostada sobre el césped del patio de su casa, envuelta en los brazos de TK, descansando sin ninguna preocupación, todo lo parecía más brillante, radiante, maravilloso. Aunque pensándolo mejor, hacía dos meses que a ella le parecía que todo era más resplandeciente y hermoso. Solo necesitaba la mano de su chica en la suya y nada más.

Suspiró extensamente.

- Mañana nos vamos de vacaciones – murmuró Hikari, enredando sus dedos con los de él - ¿Estas emocionado?

La respuesta de TK tardó en llegar, cosa que la extrañó. Estaba por levantar la mirada y ver si se había dormido cuando él contestó:

- No realmente – su voz sonaba aburrida, volviendo a preocupar a la morocha.

- ¿No? Vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros y encima, lejos de acá. Yo sí estoy emocionada.

- ¿Crees que vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros con nuestros amigos rondando por ahí? – el rubio utilizó un tono molesto, por lo que Kari levantó la vista inmediatamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Me pareció. Estás algo… agresivo.

Takeru sonrió.

- Me molesta que vayamos de vacaciones sabiendo desde un principio que no vamos a poder estar tranquilos.

- Bueno, ya vamos a ver que hacemos.

El chico asintió e hizo amague de levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me voy a mi casa.

- ¿Eh? Pero si ni siquiera son las 11.30 – se quejó ella, negándose a soltarlo.

- Pero tengo sueño y mañana hay que despertarse a las 6.00.

- Ya te dije, quédate a dormir si quieres, sabes que a mis padres no les molesta.

- Prefiero irme igual, todavía no termino de empacar y estoy seguro que no podré dormir si estamos en la misma cama.

El rostro de Hikari se tornó triste provocando que aflorara el sentimiento de culpa TK.

- No me pongas esa cara – le pidió, levantándose y extendiendo sus manos para que ella se ayudara en el impulso que necesitaba la acción de pararse – En pocas horas nos volveremos a ver, no creo que me extrañes tanto, Kari.

El corazón de la chica se encogió de pronto. ¿Eso significaba que él no la extrañaría? Trató de formar una sonrisa y le sujetó la mano. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada y TK abrió la puerta.

- Bueno, nos vemos en horitas, no más – saludó él. Tomó el rostro de su chica entre sus manos y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Pero no fue más allá de eso. Acto seguido, la estrechó en un abrazo y se despidió saludándola con un movimiento de mano.

La Yagami se apoyó en el umbral y lo miró alejarse por la calle bien alumbrada. Takeru se estaba comportado extraño. Por alguna razón, lo sintió tremendamente diferente. Para mal. Ese día habían disfrutado escaso tiempo juntos, ya que TK había pasado las horas ayudando a Matt con sus estudios. Le había parecido raro que no quisiera estar con ella, siendo que era él quien siempre le pedía que se quedara a dormir en su casa o que salieran a dar una vuelta.

Cerró la puerta con la mirada afligida y se apoyó contra ella. ¿Acaso la relación ya había perdido su encanto? No podía terminar así, sin siquiera haber empezado.

Aún sabiendo que era una actitud idiota, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de que Takeru se alejara de ella. Lo sentía lejano, y ya no la trataba como antes. No, no quería eso ahora que había aceptado que lo amaba y que lo quería siempre con ella.

Tai iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina cuando vio a su hermana sentada contra la pared, con una mirada lloroso que lo alarmó.

- Hey Kari…

La chica levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su hermano se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarla levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque soy tonta.

- No digas eso, no es verdad. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una pelea con TK?

La morocha negó con la cabeza e hizo amargue para levantarse.

- No, nada de eso. No se que me pasó, no te preocupes.

Apartó a Tai con suavidad y se dirigió a su cuarto bajo la inquieta mirada del otro Yagami.

No quería seguir pensando en el tema. Seguramente, mañana despertaría, se encontraría con él y todo volvería a la normalidad. Seguramente, TK la besaría con el mismo amor de siempre y seguramente su relación sería la misma que antes. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la casa de Cody para subirse a la Van de su padre y así partir hacia las cabañas que había alquilado Izzy. TK y Davis estaban subiendo las maletas entre golpes y risas cuando los Yagami arribaron al lugar.

Tai sujetó inmediatamente a su novia y la abrazó sonriendo. Kari tuvo el antojo repentino de hacer lo mismo con TK. Pero, lejos de eso, el Takaishi no se inmutó ante su llegada, sino que siguió cargando las maletas.

Yolei se acercó a ella y la saludó con ánimos. Hikari le devolvió el saludo imitando su efusión, intentando esconder su tristeza.

Cuando, por fin, todos subieron al trasporte, Kari decidió sentarse con Rika, ya que su rubio había tomado lugar al lado de Izzy y se encontraban hablando con mucha pasión sobre un nuevo juego de video que el más grande había conseguido.

- Oye, ¿sucedió algo entre TK y tú? No parecen muy… - no continuó para darle espacio para que ella responda.

- No, no pasó nada… pero lo veo raro. No es el mismo, está distante.

Rika observó detenidamente como el rostro de su amiga se iba apagando y se sintió culpable por haber causado eso en ella.

- Tal vez es tu imaginación y nada más.

- Yo pensé lo mismo pero… no se – recostó su cabeza en el asiento con aire pensativo.

Justo en ese momento, el rubio blanco de sus comentarios apareció y les sonrió abiertamente.

- Señoritas – saludó caballerosamente – Rika, ¿nos dejas a solas por unos momentos?

- ¡Claro! – le guió un ojos a su amiga demostrándole que todo estaría bien y se paró para ocupar el anterior asiento de él.

TK se sentó a su lado y le sujetó el rostro para besarla como saludo.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

- Como ni te imaginas.

Casi por inercia, los brazos de Kari envolvieron su cuerpo. Él rió ante la acción.

- Guau, parece que me extrañaste demasiado. – comentó, acercándola aún más.

Hikari levantó su rostro y visualizó esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Tras pedir permiso con una mirada, se acercó a su chico y se preparó para el beso. Pero antes de que éste llegara, TK se hizo hacia atrás.

La castaña lo miró extrañada ante la reacción. Y comenzó a asustarse rápidamente. Afortunadamente, antes de que su mente siguiera divagando con ideas tontas, Takeru le sonrió divertido y atrapó sus labios en un beso tranquilo.

No pudo hacer más que responder colocando sus manos en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Dudaba de TK? Era imposible que ese chico pudiera fallarle en algo, esa posibilidad no se podría dar ni a propósito. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por sus absurdas suposiciones y disfrutar del contacto que estaba teniendo con él. TK siempre sería TK. Era imposible que cambiara…

… ¿Era imposible?

.

**Mil disculpas. Una semana sin actualizar, debió de ser desesperante. Aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste :)**

**You are the best thing has even been mine (8) (L)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	22. Creo que tenemos que charlar

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

"Creo que tenemos que charlar"

Llegaron al campamento entre risas y gritos. El trayecto no era muy largo pero para Kari se había vuelto eterno. Teniendo que aguantar los momentos de incómodo silencio de TK, sus miradas perdidas a través de la ventana y sus suspiros constantes, el camino se le hizo pesado y triste. No se había atrevido a preguntarle que le sucedía por miedo a que él le respondiera con evasivas o, en el peor de los casos, con "Tenemos que charlar", haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

- Kari… ¡Kari!

Despertó de su trance y miró a Sora.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento. No quedaba nadie dentro del transporte, ya todos se encontraban afuera de éste, recorriendo el lugar con una mirada maravillada.

- Te veo muy extraña – agregó la peliroja - ¿Te has peleado con TK?

¿Acaso daba esa impresión? Todos le preguntaban lo mismo. Tendría que comenzar a disimular, después de todo, era más _fácil_ **sonreír** que explicar porque estaba **mal**.

- Mi hermano me preguntó lo mismo, igual Rika, y ahora tú… no, no me he peleado con TK, simplemente, estoy tranquila. – contestó elevando sus manos para sacar sus cosas del portaequipaje.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Siiiii, segura, pesada.

- ¿A quien le dices pesada, desagradecida? – Rió Sora golpeándole el hombre – Pero – refutó – Quiero que, cualquier cosa que te inquiete, me lo cuentes. Sabes que estoy y que puedes confiar en mí.

- Gracias cuñada – sonrió la menor, agradeciéndole realmente de todo corazón. – Ahora, bajemos, creo que Tai se va a morir de la emoción porque ya vio la tirolesa.

Ambas rieron ante la imagen de un muy exaltado Taichi saltando y señalando un extenso y alto cable que se unía a un árbol desde una distancia considerable.

El padre de Cody se despidió del grupo argumentando que volvería a buscarlos en cuatro días, deseándoles una buena y cómoda estadía.

Gracias a la orientación de una mujer, encontraron la recepción y de allí, se dirigieron a su cabaña. Era una de las más enormes, ya que debía contar con numerosa cantidad de piezas y, muchas más, camas.

Sabían que sería bastante imponente pero no pensaron que tanto así. Frente a ellos se alzaba una magnífica casa de madera oscura, adornada con aberturas de madera y plantas en el camino que llevaba a la entrada.

El hogar contaba con tres habitaciones: en una dormirían las 5 chicas, en otra: Taichi, Yamato, Joe e Izzy, y en la última: Davis, TK, Cody, Henry y Takato.

De una forma rápida, colocaron sus cosas en sus respectivas camas y se dispusieron a recorrer el lugar.

Era un complejo de cabañas que se rentaban por los días que cada uno quisiera. Contaba con piscina, cancha de básquet, futbol y juegos recreativos, como ser tirolesas, paredes para escalar, montañismo o actividades en el río que se desplegaba cerca del lugar.

Ni bien comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho sendero que los llevaba por entre medio de un bosque, Hikari se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de TK rodear la suya, reacción que lo extrañó.

- Ei, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que te sujete la mano?

- ¡No! Solo que es… extraño – la última palabra fue un suspiro imperceptible. El rubio no entendió su comportamiento pero decidió no darle importancia, seguramente estaba cansada por el viaje.

Pasearon toda la tarde por los lugares de importancia cerca del complejo de cabañas. En todo momento, la mano de TK no soltó la de Kari, lo que la hizo sentir mejor. Pero al llegar a las cabañas, Davis lo retó a una carrera por la tirolesa a la que TK no se opuso.

Antes de soltar su mano, Hikari la sujetó más fuerte.

- Es peligroso – le susurró, preocupada.

Takeru observó su cara afligida y luego echó a reír.

- ¡No es peligroso, Kari, es divertido! – comentó soltando su mano y corriendo tras Davis.

La chica suspiró y, por primera vez en la vida, sintió que su opinión no importaba más en las decisiones del chico.

Todo el grupo vio como ambos se alejaban corriendo con una emoción semejante a la que presentaría un niño de 7 años y como se subían hacia el árbol más alto para lanzarse.

Con algo de miedo, vio como los dos muchachos jugaban una carrera tirándose por esa soga tan gruesa.

Suspiró y se alejó del grupo para sentarse en una hamaca paraguaya que había visto al comienzo del recorrido. Le hacía bastante alusión pensar en acostarse con TK en ella a ver las estrellas por la noche, pero no creía que eso fuera posible con esa oportuna tirolesa invitándolo a jugar a Indiana Jones cada vez que la mirara.

Se colocó sus auriculares pensando que esa no era forma de pasar una vacaciones, pero con algo debía distraerse hasta que su chico dejara de hacerse el tonto. Aunque, se lo veía feliz. Y si él era feliz, ella también lo era.

En vez de colocar su carpeta favorita de música, colocó la radio que le gustaba escuchar. Una canción estaba comenzando a sonar de forma tranquila, pero al escuchar la letra, ya no le gustó tanto.

_Creo que tenemos que charlar_

_Quiero que me digas la verdad_

_¿Por qué me haces mal?_

_Si ya no te sirvo, mátame,_

_Pero no confundas el amor_

_Con una estúpida obsesión_

_Si ya no soy tú gran amor…_

… _mejor me voy._

Demonios, ¿acaso el de la radio se estaba burlando de ella?

_Creo que tenemos que charlar_

_Quiero que me digas la verdad_

_¿Por qué me haces mal?_

_Y no me parece muy normal,_

_Siempre que te llamo, te negás_

_Y si te busco, nunca estás._

_Si ya no te sirvo, mátame,_

_Pero no confundas el amor_

_Con una estúpida obsesión_

_Hacete valer como mujer,_

_Yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes,_

_Pero conmigo no jugues_

_Si ya no soy tú gran amor…_

… _mejor me voy._

Miró en la pantalla de su MP4 como se llamaba el tema y suspiró al confirmar sus sospechas. "Tenemos que charlar" Mierda.

_¡No aguanto más!,_

_Andate, no vuelvas, dejame en paz_

_Porque tus mentiras me hacen mal,_

_Prefiero quedarme solo, ¡Solo!_

_No aguanto más,_

_Andate, no vuelvas, dejame en paz_

_Porque tus mentiras me hacen mal,_

_Prefiero quedarme solo, ¡Solo!_

Se levantó de impulso de la silla y lo único que logró fue que ésta se diera vuelta y ella cayera al suelo.

Más allá de levantarse, maldijo varias veces en voz baja y después se levantó. Sacudió su ropa y volvió la vista hacia donde estaban todos. Se sorprendió al ver que Davis y Takeru continuaban tirándose paralelamente por las sogas, sin contar que Taichi se les había unido.

Lejos de querer ver todo ese peligroso espectáculo otra vez, Hikari se retiró sigilosamente para poder pensar. Caminó hasta la orilla del río por el cual habían paseado horas antes y se detuvo para sentarse sobre una enorme roca. Ya casi se hacía de noche por lo que la luna ya se podía ver en lo alto del cielo.

Bajando la mirada al reflejo de ésta en el agua, Kari pensó en su reciente relación con TK. Y pateó el agua debajo de sus pies.

Ya nada era como antes. Takeru apenas se comportaba como aquel chico que había logrado enamorarla. Se mantenía algo lejano, callado, pero lo que más la asustaba era que había veces que lo pescaba observándola con rostro afligido. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él sabía de por más que podía contar con ella para contarle sus problemas y preocupaciones. El hecho de que fueran amigos especiales no quitaba el derecho de seguir siendo mejores amigos, y desde siempre ellos se habían contado todo el uno al otro.

Muy en el fondo, su mente continuaba desplazando la idea de que TK se alejara poco a poco de ella, o de que quiera dejarla y no supiera como decirlo. Siempre estaba pensativo, callado pero las pocas veces que le demostraba afecto, la dejaba desconcertada. Pasaba de estar casi medio día sin hablarle a, de repente, abrazarla y sentarla en sus piernas, y decirle cosas tiernas al oído, como que la amaba y que era la mejor amiga especial que había tenido. Sí, claro. Había sido la única.

Su actitud lo desconcertaba. Quería saber que le sucedía pero no se animaba a preguntarle por miedo a escuchar la respuesta. ¿Podía existir persona más idiota que ella?

La bronca se arremolinaba en su interior y lo único que esto provocaba era que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos.

- Kari.

Su cabeza giró hasta encontrar con su mirada el rostro de Mimi.

- ¿Qué sucede, linda?

Hikari negó con la cabeza y levantó los hombros imposibilitada para hablar. De repente, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar sin balbucear sollozos o palabras inentendibles.

- Hey, tranquila. – la Tachikawa se sentó a su lado a la vez que Hikari rompía en llanto, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos. La abrazó maternalmente y apoyó su mentón en la coronilla de su amiga. - ¿Por qué lloras?

- M-Mimi… no… no m-me qui-iere – sollozaba la menor.

- ¿Quién no te quiere?

- T-taker-ru.

- No digas idioteces, prácticamente te ama.

- ¡N-no! ¡No me quiere! Me evita… me-me… no me habla… no es igual n-nada…

- ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Son todas tonterías…

- Hikari.

Ambas levantaron las miradas para ver el rostro afligido de TK. Éste rascó su nuca con cierto nerviosismo.

- Kari… tenemos que hablar.

A la morena se le paralizó el corazón. Eso no podía estar pasando.

.

**Perdón por la demora. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!**

**La canción me encanta, es súper movida y me gustó desde la primera vez que la escuché :D**

**Que les haya gustado el capi :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	23. Cambio de planes

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Cambio de planes

Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso su peor miedo se iba a volver realidad?

Sintió que Mimi apretaba su hombro levemente en señal de apoyo antes de retirarse silenciosamente.

TK se sentó a su lado, nervioso, y comenzó a fregarse las manos. Ella sabía lo que significaba esa actitud. Takeru quería decir algo importante pero no se animaba por no saber con precisión la respuesta que conseguiría. Mientras tanto, las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por su fino rostro y mantenía la vista pegada al suelo.

No quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar nada de lo que pudiera tener él para decirle. A la mierda todas sus suposiciones sobre el tema que había hecho que se comportara así, ya no quería saberlo. No quería, con tal de conservarlo a su lado.

- Kari…

- Cállate. – susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué?

- No hables.

- Tonta, tengo que decirte…

- ¡No! – Gritó la morena, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos - ¡No te quiero escuchar! ¡No digas nada!

Tras el susto que sintió por esas palabras y el silencio que se formó luego de esa exclamación, el rubio prosiguió a volver a hablar, pero esta vez, utilizando un tono de voz más preventivo y calmo para no causar una reacción como la anterior.

- Escúchame… tengo que decirte alg-…

- ¡No! No quiero, ya te dije que no digas nada, ¡no te quiero escuchar!

- ¿¡Porque no me dejas hablar, maldición! – gritó TK, exasperado.

- ¡Porque no!

- ¡Hikari, esto es importante!

- ¡No! ¡No importa! ¡Cállate!

- ¡Deja de gritar como una desquiciada y dime porque no quieres dejarme hablar!

Antes de que la pelea continuara, Kari decidió que era mejor huir. Se levantó de la piedra en donde estaba sentada e hizo amague para salir corriendo. Pero, siendo más rápido que ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo irrompible.

La muchacha intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando a su acompañante con el poco ímpetu que le quedaba gracias al llanto que en ningún momento había cesado. Quería soltarse y correr, desesperadamente. No quería estar ahí. ¡No quería escuchar sus palabras de despedida!

El llanto le ganó y se dejó vencer. Alejó sus manos de las cadenas que representaban los brazos de TK y se cubrió la cara para intentar sentirse un poco menos patética.

Takeru respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho. No entendía el comportamiento de Hikari. De pronto, se había lanzado contra él en actitud defensiva, gritándole cosas que no comprendía. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

- Kari…

- Por favor, no TK… - negó ella aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿"No" qué, maldición?

- No quiero que hables…

- ¿Por qué mierda no quieres que hable? ¡Dime!

- ¡Porque te vas a despedir!

El corazón del rubio dejó de funcionar por unos momentos.

Perdón, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había oído decir que _él_ la iba a dejar a _ella_, a Hikari Yagami, a su Kari?

De un momento a otro, sintió unas tremendas ganas de reír, pero al escuchar como su chica continuaba llorando, supo que no era momento para risas.

- ¿Qué… qué has dicho?

- Que… m-me dejarás… no q-quiero que hab-bles porq-que… me dirás ad-diós y… ¡no quiero!

El silencio que se formó luego solo era interrumpido por los constantes sollozos de la chica. Ambos se mantuvieron sin moverse hasta que Hikari sintió que la presión de los brazos de TK se hacía menor y ésta se tornaba en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Tonta… ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

Por unos instantes, unos escasos instantes, Kari sintió que podía respirar con facilidad. Sentimiento que rápidamente fue opacado ante la posibilidad de haber escuchado mal. Y, como si de un golpe se tratara, se sintió una tonta. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

- ¿T-TK?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó con un suave susurro.

Takeru besó su cabello y la atrajo para que se acostara contra él.

- Te amo, hermosa.

- ¿No me vas a dejar?

- Dime porque razón idiota tendría que hacer eso. No está en mis planes de ahora y tampoco en los de más adelante.

- Entonces… P-perdón.

El rubio acostó su mentón sobre el hombro de ella y suspiró.

- ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar y por eso no me dejabas hablar?

Vio como su cabeza se agitaba en forma afirmativa.

- ¿Hice algo para que tú pensaras eso? – se afligió TK, sujetándole los hombros para hacerla girar y que lo mirara. Los ojos enrojecidos de su chica lo destruyeron por dentro pero optó por conservar la compostura. Kari lo observó por un largo rato, ya dejando de sollozar, pero no contestó.

- Dime la verdad… - pidió al conseguir nada como respuesta.

Por Dios, era TK. No podía ocultarle nada. Asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada.

- Y-yo… yo pensé… que no me querías… había veces que, no querías estar c-conmigo… o que… me mirabas raro…

- ¿Te miraba raro?

Volviendo a asentir, se puso una mano en su boca en señal de no saber que más decir. Se sentía una completa idiota por haber pensado eso de TK. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que quería que pensara si a veces la trataba diferente?

- Y te comportabas raro. –acotó en un murmuro.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua y tomó su muñeca para alejarla de su boca y así, pudiera hablar más claro.

- Kari, te amo, jamás se me pasó por la mente dejarte.

Ese comentario la hizo sentir terriblemente más tranquila. Y más vuelta a la vida.

- _Jamás… porque tú eres mi gran sueño hecho realidad. Eres todo lo que siempre ambicioné para mi vida, para vivir mis días…_

Hikari pudo reír un poco. Adoraba esa canción y él lo sabía muy bien. Amaba esos momentos en que recordaba las frases que le gustaban y las usaba para hablar.

- Y porque te amo es porque me estaba comportando de esa manera.

Okey, había logrado descolocarla. ¿De que hablaba? TK tomó su mano y besó el dorso con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Te amo, histérica, desconfiada, loca, imprudente mejor amiga. – comenzó a decir Takeru, repartiendo besos en su cuello.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? – rió la Yagami.

- Oh, ahora que lo dices: despelotada, desesperada, egoísta a veces...

- ¡Basta!

- Hermosa, cariñosa, divertida, feliz…

Ambos rieron ante los comentarios y respiraron hondo. Quedaron callados sin saber que más agregar hasta que el Takaishi la obligó a mirarlo.

- Kari, mejor amiga de toda la vida… quiero que dejemos de ser amigos especiales… - luego de decir eso, sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

A diferencia de antes, los latidos de Hikari aumentaron su ritmo. Un momento. Si él estaba diciendo eso, y no la iba a dejar, solo podía tratarse de…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_¡Dios!_

.

**Muajaja. Sé que no era lo que pensaban. Continuación en breve ;)**

**La canción es "Que te han dicho" de Kaniche. Amo ese grupo (L) (Creo que ya lo dije) Jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru. **


	24. Ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

"Ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante"

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había escuchado realmente lo que ella creía que había escuchado?

En ese momento se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Takeru la mirada con tanto amor. Tal vez eso justificaba lo que acaba de decir.

Con todas las palabras, frases, sentimientos que se le cruzaron por la mente y el corazón la única idiotez que se le ocurrió como respuesta fue:

- ¿Qué?

TK rió entretenido y la sentó mejor sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Eso es la único que se te ocurre decir? Que poco creativa eres.

Se avergonzó de ella misma y se recostó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

- Quiero saber que si quieres ser mi novia.

Sí, ya lo había oído, pero estaba paralizada para dar una respuesta coherente, esa pregunta la había tomado demasiado por sorpresa.

- Por tu reacción, deduzco que no lo esperabas ¿verdad?

Al no sentir nada por parte de ella, continuó.

- Bueno, tampoco es que estuviera muy seguro que de tu respuesta pero me acabas de mostrar una super madura representación de lo que sucedería si te llego a dejar, así que prefiero conservarte y ahorrarme todo ese drama, señorita histérica.

- ¡TK! – lo regañó la chica, en broma.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – rió él recorriendo el cuello de su acompañante con su nariz.

Quedaron en silencio escuchando la calma, hecho que solo aumentaba el nerviosismo que TK sentía dentro suyo. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su pregunta?

- Eh, ¿Kari?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías contestarme?

- Bueno – volvió su mirada. Takeru esperó expectante ante cualquier palabra de ella hasta que suspiró.

- ¿Me vas a contestar si quieres o no ser mi novia? – quiso saber irritándose poco a poco.

Hikari lo miró de forma inquisidora.

- A ver, ¿Qué te haría pensar que yo te diría que no, eh?

El Takaishi rió emocionado y la levantó en volandas para dar un par de vueltas con ella suspendida en el aire.

Al colocarla nuevamente sobre el suelo, se miraron por un largo rato. Era tan tonto y necesario el hecho de embriagarse con la imagen del otro que a ambos les asustaba.

Y se besaron. Se besaron como hacía varios días que no lo hacían. Solo en ese momento, TK se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había estado de ella, no física sino emocionalmente. Y la abrazó como hacía mucho tiempo que no la abrazaba. Recorrió su boca con su lengua de forma tranquila y apasionada a la vez, pensando en que no podía amar más a la chica que tenía con él.

Para ambos fue un alivio que la resolución de esos últimos días se hubiese desarrollado de forma positiva. Ahora estaban seguros de que podrían disfrutar de sus vacaciones sin importar lo que tuvieran sus amigos o familiares para decirles. Después de todo, estaban juntos, eran novios y eso era lo único que les interesaba.

.

Al pisar la cabaña, notaron un ambiente denso e intranquilo, aunque la radio estuviera sonando con música movida. Un par de ojos azules y un par de ojos color chocolate recorrieron la habitación, paseando por todas las personas que estaban dentro de ella. Sus amigos los observaban con precaución y callados, como analizando la situación y las palabras que se podrían utilizar. Aunque fue Cody el que, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos?

Casi al final de esa pregunta, una canción interrumpió la oración con un tono rápido y una letra bastante significativa.

_Se que le gusta que le haga el amor, como le encanta que toque su piel, pero no es mi novia, ella es mi amante._

_Ya no le importa la hora y el lugar, solo me pide que la vuelva a amar, pero no es mi novia, esta confundida, ella es mi amante._

_No me entendió que solo somos amantes; ella y yo, dos locos delirantes, está confundida, ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante. _

Al escuchar la letra, TK echó a reír.

- Ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante – repitió mirando a su chica mientras le tomaba la mano. Recibió una sonrisa por parte de ella – Bueno, esa canción no nos identifica mucho, ¿verdad?

El entendimiento fue general aunque algunos tardaron un poco más en comprender lo que el rubio había querido decir. Pero, como si eso no fuera suficiente, una sonriente Hikari miró a Tai y agregó.

- Yo se que te morías por tener a TK como cuñado. El sueño se te ha cumplido, hermano…

Más allá de los celos o lo que pudiera haber sentido el Yagami, todos se llenaron de alivio al escuchar eso. Tras el relato de Mimi sobre lo que le había dicho Kari antes de que TK apareciera, se habían preocupado bastante por la relación de esos dos, mayormente porque sabían que no podían estar peleados ni un día completo.

Pero todos se alegraban de que, por fin, esos dos hubieran formalizado las cosas, aunque eso solo fuera un nombre visible para lo que ellos ya tenían.

.

Horas más tarde, y después de que las cosas se calmaran, el grupo entero se encontraba alrededor de una fogata en la costa al lado del río. Era una pequeña playa, tranquila y agradable, mayormente para las personas que quisieran pasar un momento de privacidad y serenidad lejos de todo el ruido que provocaba la civilización.

Esa noche, la arena era ocupada por los chicos que reían por los ocasionales chistes idiotas que contaba Davis, la música de una radio portátil y los comentarios que llenaban el aire

Se podía decir que un aura de paz abrazaba el entorno pero, en donde más se notaba, era debajo de un árbol, en donde se encontraban dos adolescentes abrazados.

TK besó por décima vez el cabello de Kari mientras la estrechaba más contra él. Su novia se encontraba en perfecto estado de felicidad, al igual que él. _Su novia._ La noticia les había caído bien a todos y, sorpresivamente, Tai no había dicho ni una sola palabra negativa al respecto. Aunque, tal vez, eso se debiera a la amenazante mirada con la que Sora y Kari lo habían fulminado.

- Oye señorita llorona – llamó Takeru, en broma.

- Deja de llamarme así – ordenó la aludida, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Estar acostada entre los brazos de su novio era tan bello que podría haber pasado toda una vida de esa forma – Además, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? A ver, dime, ¿Qué harías tú si ves que yo me empiezo a alejar? ¿Ah?

Kari había hablado con un tono bromista y juguetón, pero al ver que no conseguía respuesta, decidió levantar la cabeza para ver que había pasado. El rubio la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de dolor que lograba que, fuera lo que fuera, le doliera a ella.

El chico movió sus manos y las enredó en las hebras color chocolate de la Yagami. Tras eso, besó sus labios pegando sus frentes en el proceso. Al alejarse unos centímetros, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Nunca dejaré que eso pase. Porque no se lo que haría si no te tengo, Kari.

La muchacha cerró los ojos como grabando en su memoria esas palabras. Se acurrucó nuevamente contra su pecho y suspiró.

- Siempre me tendrás… Siempre, amor.

.

**Si, lo se. Me demoré otra vez. Sí, se que no me creerán más lo que les diga :( pero acá va la explicación: en mi colegio se llevó a cabo La Semana de la Juventud y hace dos semanas que la venimos organizando. Estuvo genial aunque el final fue un completo desastre. Casi le pego a unas cuentas pendejas pero, sacando eso, la semana fue pasable.**

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido, discúlpenme amigos :(**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	25. Lady

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Lady

- Vamos Tai, ¿que demonios quieres decir que no que no irás?

- Eso, que no iré.

Matt resopló por quinta vez en la noche y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué le sucedía a su mejor amigo? Habían acordado ir a una fiesta en la playa, la cual parecía entretenida e imperdible pero, a último momento, Taichi se había negado a moverse de la cama. Nadie comprendía porque siendo que TK y Kari también irían y así podría cuidarlos. Pero desde esa tarde el chico se comportaba de forma extraña: estaba callado, tranquilo y solo se limitaba a respirar y parpadear.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tai, ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? – quiso saber Sora, apareciendo por la puerta.

- Dice que no irá.

- ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Por qué no irás?

- No tengo ganas.

- ¡Es una joda, Tai, ¿Cómo puedes no tener ganas?

- Es así, no tengo ganas.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Sora, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Su novio se encontraba acostado boca arriba, mirando el techo.

- No, simplemente no tengo ganas de parrandear hoy.

Ambos se miraron y levantaron sus hombros.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva temprano para estar contigo? – susurró ella en su oído.

- No es necesario, amor, ve y diviértete.

No muy convencidos, se levantaron y, previamente a salir, lo saludaron algo preocupados.

¿Qué le sucedía?

.

- ¿Cómo que no va a ir?

La voz de TK sonaba incrédula y algo inquieta. Que su cuñado no quisiera salir de joda era algo por qué preocuparse.

- ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó Ken.

Matt negó y levantó los hombros. Hikari arqueó las cejas y se levantó del sillón en donde había estado hablando con Yolei. Y no dudó ni un solo segundo en ir hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y pasó sin esperar respuesta. Taichi estaba acostado sobre las cobijas con la vista clavada en el techo, ni siquiera volvió a ver a quien había ingresado. Kari se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en el forme pecho de él. Se sintió horrible por unos momentos hasta que el mayor la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Es mi culpa? – quiso saber ella, en voz baja, denotando culpabilidad.

- No… el problema soy yo.

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy yo el idiota que aún no puede aceptarlo.

- Tal vez, podría haberme dado cuenta y esperar…

- Eres demasiado bueno… pero no puedes estar siempre pendiente de mi, sería egoísta si te pidiera eso.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, hermosa – La cortó – Ahora ve y diviértete con tu novio y los chicos.

- No me podré divertir allá sabiendo que tú estas aquí y así por mi culpa…

- No es tu culpa, quédate tranquila y ve.

Tras dudar por unos segundos, el cuerpo de la muchacha se despegó del de su acompañante y se alejó en silencio. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir y cerró la puerta lentamente.

El moreno suspiró y se concentró otra vez en el cielo raso.

¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su hermanita?

.

- ¡Un aplauso para Yano y su canción "Por una mujer"!

Todos en el lugar enloquecieron y lo profesaron con gritos y aplausos. La verdad era que ese pelirojo cantaba muy bien, prácticamente había ganado todo el karaoke.

Nuestros chicos habían acaparado dos mesas para ellos solos desde las cuales podían ver el escenario y el karaoke que se estaba llevando a cabo. Eso sumado a la arena, río y noche formaban una combinación perfecta.

- Bien, ¿Quién irá ahora a cantar? – preguntó Mimi, sujetando su vaso de daikiri con una mirada terrorífica. Ella ya había logrado hacer cantar a Izzy y Rika, los cuales habían jurado que nunca se lo perdonarían. Buscó con los ojos a una posible victima y cuando la encontró en Joe, éste se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra demonio!

Hubo una risa general tras el comentario y, antes de que cualquier pudiera levantarse para tomar el micrófono y cantar, un muchacho se subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

- Oigan todos, creo que me termino de enamorar… de una chica hermosa vestida con remera roja. –

A absolutamente todos en el grupo les sorprendió el hecho de que ese desconocido estaba hablando de Kari, la cual era la única en el lugar con una vestimenta roja sobre ella. La mirada de Hikari se trasformó en un témpano de hielo aunque al muchacho pareció no importarle, sino que prosiguió:

- Esto es para tí…

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight__…_

La Yagami no sabía si reír o mantenerse seria, como si de verdad le importara que aquel apuesto y arrogante chico le estuviera cantando eso. Giró levemente la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a cierto rubio, el cual encontró observando al individuo desconocido con una mirada gélida e inexpresiva. Y Hikari sonrió. Eso solo podía significa diversión.

Al terminar de entonar la canción, el ambiente se llenó de silbidos y cantos incitando a Hikari a agradecerle al chico de forma sugestiva. Kari suspiró y se levantó. Avanzó hasta él y, le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias!

Dicho eso, volvió a girar sobre sus talones y regresó a su asiento como si nada, dejando al altanero muchacho con cara de desear mucho más que una simple palabra.

Cuando notaron que el chico volvía a subirse al escenario, con la misma intención de antes, uno en el grupo se levantó. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, caminó hacia la plataforma y le arrebató el micrófono de las manos.

- ¿Así que "_Lady in red_", eh? Muy bien…

Eligió rápidamente una canción en la computadora e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una sirena, dando paso luego a la melodiosa voz de TK.

_Ready when you ready now  
take it little higher now  
time to cross the fire now  
Ready when you ready now_

Lady, no puedo despegarte from my mind  
me pongo crazy when I see your body wind  
es tu e_stilo, tu sonrisa, your design  
Oh oh! _

¡Eso sí le gustaba! Takeru sabía cuanto amaba esa canción, realmente era una genio. Se levantó de un salto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir, al igual que sus amigos.

_Te ves preciosa que ya no me aguanto  
me tienes loco con tu movimiento  
donde sea que ahora miro: estas tu,  
¡estas tu!_

Y espera un poco no te me vallas a ir, ¡don't go!  
que esta noche no se acaba, es sin fin  
tu conmigo, yo contigo  
eres tu y eres tu, eres tu.

Como si fuera poco, Kari se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar de forma sensual, sonriendo divertida. ¿Quién necesitaba a extraños arrogantes que te cantaran cuando tenías un novio que conocía a fondo tus canciones preferidas?

_So Lady, no puedo despegarte from my mind  
me pongo crazy when I see your body wind  
es tu estilo, tu sonrisa, your design  
Oh oh!_

_So Baby, esta noche quiero hacer tu body mine  
me pongo crazy when I see your body wind  
wanna bump it, wanna pump it  
wanna grind  
Oh oh  
_  
_Oye mama, mama vente pa'ca ca ca  
esta tan sexy la piel de baby  
a súper suave que dice AGU  
What to do? just look at you  
te llevo al altar y te digo I do  
criatura, dulzura Bella pura, cara dura,  
que Méndez ya no aguanta mas!_  
_  
Y espera un poco no te me vallas a ir  
porque esta noche no se acaba es sin fin  
tu conmigo yo contigo  
eres tu y eres tu, ¡eres tu!  
_  
_So Lady, no puedo despegarte from my mind  
me pongo crazy when I see your body wind  
es tu estilo, tu sonrisa, your design  
Oh oh!_

So Baby, esta noche quiero hacer tu body mine  
me pongo crazy when I see your body wind  
wanna bump it, wanna pump it  
wanna grind  
Oh oh!

_Ready when you ready now  
take it little higher now  
time to cross the fire now  
Ready when you ready now_

Al acabar la canción, lo único que se escuchaba alrededor eran los aplausos y las incesantes exclamaciones de la gente. Un rubio de ojos celestes con sonrisa deslumbrante y cuerpo de infarto se había subido al escenario a cantar algo pegadizo, alegre y de fiesta. ¿Qué más podía pedir la gente?

- So lady… - rió contra el micrófono, devolviéndoselo al extraño de antes, el cual lo miraba boquiabierto. Eso hizo que sonriera de costado, al puro estilo de su hermano: Yamato Ishida. Nadie miraba a su novia y quedaba tan tranquilo.

.

- ¡Eso fue genial, TK!

Era la tercera vez que Mimi alababa la actitud de su cuñado camino de vuelta a la cabaña. Eran las 4.20 a.m y se encontraban demasiado cansados por el viaje, por lo que habían decidido volver a dormir para poder así, disfrutar el día siguiente con las energías renovadas.

- No pensé que fueras a hacer eso, te felicito – concordó Henry, ocultando un bostezo con la palma de su mano.

- Lo mío y es mío y nadie me lo quita. – replicó el rubio, hablando con voz gruesa y bromista a la vez.

- ¡Ay, ni que fuera una cosa! – se ofendió Kari, la cual iba en su espalda, con los brazos enrollados en el cuello y las piernas en la cadera de su novio.

- No, pero bien que te gustó que haya salido con esa canción, ¿o no?

Ante la vergüenza de tener que contestar que le había encantado, la Yagami se limitó a reír y esconder su rostro en la curvatura del hombro de él, aunque con esa acción solo lo confirmara.

- So lady, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó ignorando, por primera vez en la noche, al grupo.

- No se, vayamos a sentarnos por ahí, no quiero ir a la cabaña todavía. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

- "_Esta noche quiero hacer tu body mine"_ – recitó, recordando la letra de la canción. La chica rió y besó su mejilla izquierda ya que, en la posición en la que estaba, no llegaba a su boca. – Vayamos a sentarnos al lado del agua.

- Sus deseos son órdenes.

Se acercó a Sora, la cual venía caminando con semblante pensativo y las sandalias en sus manos.

- Oye Sora, vamos a perdernos por ahí un rato, avísales a los otros por cualquier cosa. – comentó el chico.

La peliroja rió ante las palabras y asintió.

- Procuren no perderse de verdad.

Tras escuchar eso, TK se alejó dando saltos con su chica en su espalda, quejándose de que se caerían si seguía haciendo eso. Takenouchi los miró irse con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

_- Ay Tai, no se que es lo que no aceptas, si ellos son el uno para el otro. _

_._

**Capítulo dedicado a TAKERU FANG****, en su review me dijo que, luego de un mal día, mi capítulo había sido algo bueno. Quiero regalarle otra cosa buena :) Aunque es poquito, es todo lo que puedo hacer desde aquí. Así que, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!**

**Canciones: "Lady in red" de Chris De Burgh y "Lady" de DJ Méndez (Amo esta canciónnnn)**

**A todos: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, la escribo por y para ustedes, de verdad gracias :)**

**Bueno, esperen el capítulo que sigue con ansias, por favor.**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	26. Aceptación

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Aceptación

- Te regalo amores.

- Mm, no. Atrapado en tus redes.

- ¿Cuál es esa?

- La que dice: "Hola, te quiero confesar que ahora estoy pensando en tu sonrisa, lo mismo hago a todas horas, tu aroma llega con la brisa, tu aliento como una caricia, tu amor me llena de alegría cada día, ¿Quién diría?"

- No caigo cual es, ¿Cómo es el estribillo?

- "Atrapado en tus redes por amor en los lazos de seda de tu prisión, encadenado a tu almohada y a tu tierna mirada. Atrapado en tus redes por amor, en los lazos de seda de tu prisión, yo te digo que te entrego el corazón"

La muchacha sonrió, enternecida.

- Me gusta.

- Claro, imagínate que alguien como yo te cante algo así, ¡te mueres!

- Arrogante – rió ella, golpeando sus mejillas suavemente.

- No hago daño a nadie y tengo el estilo, necesito tener esta actitud para que las chicas se sigan enamorando de mí.

- No necesitas que nadie se enamore de ti – replicó Hikari, de forma cortante.

- Claro que no – dijo TK, abrazándola otra vez – La única que necesito ya está enamorada de mí.

- Me equivoqué, eres mucho más que un arrogante.

- Pero así me amas.

- Pero así te amo – asintió la morocha, recostándose contra su cuerpo.

Ya eran las 5.10 a.m y aún no regresaban a la cabaña. La noche estaba tan calmada y calurosa que invitaba a quedarse dormido a la intemperie, aunque ellos no harían eso.

- Tengo sueño, volvamos – murmuró Kari, levantándose de al lado de su cuerpo. El rubio protestó.

- Argh, no tengo ganas de caminar hasta allá.

- Son 100 metros – indicó la Yagami, señalando la cabaña que se veía a lo lejos.

- Llévame, ¿Siiiiiii?

- Pff, levántate, flojo.

TK se incorporó de golpe.

- ¿A quien le dices flojo? ¿A quien?

Comenzó a correr a su novia a lo largo de la playa, aunque le costó un poco atraparla, ese diablito podría ser muy escurridizo a veces. Al sujetarla, ambos trastabillaron y cayeron en la arena, riendo a carcajadas.

- Justamente a mí me dices flojo, justo a mí que te hago cansar hasta el punto que te quedas dormida de un segundo al otro.

El rostro de ella enrojeció pero, aún así, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos rubios de él.

- Pero si no tuvieras de mí para presumir, ¿Qué sería de ti?

- Nada – respondió inmediatamente el otro – No sería nada.

El corazón de Hikari se encogió y mordió su labio inferior. Lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Atrajo su cabeza para besar sus labios y por un buen rato se fundieron en un contacto del cual nunca se cansarían. La mano de Takeru se despegó de su rostro y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo partiendo desde su cintura hasta llegar a la pierna que tenia al lado de las suyas.

Kari, intentando no cortar el beso, le quitó la camisa para explorar su torso tal y como le gustaba: desnudo.

Enredando una pierna femenina en su cadera, TK empujó haciendo presión en el lugar donde se juntaban sus sexos, provocando una fricción embriagadora para ambos.

- C-chicos…

Se separaron violentamente para volver la vista horrorizada hacia la persona que había hablado. Y la sangre de los dos se congeló.

- Discúlpenme que los interrumpa, pero… hay que levantarse temprano para la excursión y… y… olvídenlo.

Mientras hablaba, se podía percibir que el rostro de Tai se iba afligiendo cada vez más al punto de callarse y negar con la cabeza. Y, al ver eso, Hikari no pudo sentirse más basura.

- T-Tai, espera…

- No, no… sigan, yo… me voy…

- ¡No, por favor! – Rogó Hikari, levantándose y corriendo para sujetar su mano – No t-te enojes…

- No me enojo.

- Eso es mentira – casi sollozó ella – Tai, no…

- Tai.

Ambos volvieron la mirada y la enfocaron en TK, quien se había colocado la camisa y ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

El mayor bajó su guardia y se dispuso a oír lo que tuviera que decir su cuñado luego de haberlo visto sobre su hermanita en una pose demasiado sugestiva.

- Escucha Tai… creo que está de más decirlo pero amo a tu hermana. Yo te juro que la cuidaré como siempre lo he hecho. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por nosotros, nos… bueno, usamos protección y…

El abrazo que recibió lo imposibilitó para seguir hablando. Guau, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un abrazo tan intenso como ese por parte de Taichi. Notó que estaba temblando levemente y lo entendió perfectamente. En ese momento, recordó una breve charla que habían mantenido unos años antes.

.

_- ¡Oye, no corras, te vas a caer!_

_- ¡Bueno!_

_Se veían un Taichi de 11 años en un parque, acompañado de su hermana, su mejor amigo y el hermano de él._

_- Se ve que Kari tiene muchas energías. _

_- Siempre tiene energía – sonrió Tai sin dejar de hamacarse en su columpio. – Y siempre está feliz – Le encantaba presumir de su hermana, era la persona que más perfecta que había conocido en su corta vida. Y no podía estar más feliz de que fueran familia._

_Los tres vieron como la pequeña de tan solo 9 años no alcanzaba el suelo con sus pies para mecerse. Matt rió y se levantó de su lugar. Caminó hacia Hikari y sujetó las cadenas para moverlas suavemente. Ante ese gesto, el más pequeño de los rubios rió emocionado. _

_- ¿Matt es un buen hermano? – preguntó Tai a TK, como para conseguir un tema y sacar conversación. _

_- ¡Es el mejor! Siempre me ayuda con la tarea y me cede su turno para ver la televisión. _

_Taichi rió._

_- Lo entiendo perfectamente. _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Porque si. Yo también tengo a Hikari y estoy todo el día cuidándola. _

_- ¡Matt es igual conmigo!_

_- Por eso te digo que lo entiendo. Kari es todo para mí y la voy a cuidar siempre, más aún de los chicos. _

_- ¡Yo también la voy a cuidar! – exclamó TK, apoyando a su amigo._

_- Así me gusta, asegurémonos de no compartirla con nadie._

_Los dos asintieron manteniendo una mirada cómplice. Esa muchacha sería solo de ellos dos._

.

Con ese abrazo, las imágenes de esa distante charla parecieron llenarle la mente como una catarata de recuerdos.

Ambos habían olvidado, también, que se habían asegurado de no compartirla con nadie. Era por eso que no podía culpar a TK por querer a Kari. Y, muy en el fondo, le tranquilizaba saber que había sido él quien se había quedado con el amor de la menor de los Yagami.

- Solo te pido… que la cuides mucho – murmuró el castaño en su oído.

- Tenlo por seguro.

Lo tranquilizó enormemente intercambiar esas pocas palabras con su cuñado. Tal vez, no entendía como se sentía pero esperaba que ahora no le influyera tanto el hecho de que su hermanita pequeña estaba de novia con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

- Nos vemos después – saludó el Yagami, retrocediendo en sus pasos hacia la cabaña.

- Tai – Hikari no entendía nada. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Acaso su hermano se había enojado tanto al punto de no hablarle? - ¡Esper-…!

No terminó de decir la palabra ya que se sorprendió por el agarre de TK, aprisionando sus caderas.

- Deja que se calme, luego hablarás con él.

- Pero… no, no quiero, me siento mal y… y…

- No te sientas asó. Te juro que todo estará bien.

Y, por el solo hecho de que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por la suave voz del hombre que amaba, Hikari creyó en ellas.

.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Taichi asintió, aún con dudas, y resopló.

- Gracias por haberme dicho que afronte la situación, amor; ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo.

Sora lo abrazó, brindándole calma.

- Hiciste lo correcto, deja que esos dos se amen tanto como nosotros.

Con la vista fija en su pareja, Taichi sintió entender: Kari tenía todo el derecho de sentir por TK lo que él sentía por Sora. Después de todo, _era el sentimiento más hermoso que se podía vivir. _

.

**Oh si, un nuevo capítulo ha sido descubierto!**

**Oh no, mañana tengo evaluación de matemáticas D: (No se nada, voy a reprobar y me voy a matar T.T )**

**Asegúrense de dejarme Review así me animo luego de que me haya ido mal en la prueba, ¿si?**

**¡Gracias amigos adorados! :D**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	27. Desayuno en la cama

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Desayuno en la cama

Cuando los ojos de Tai se abrieron, enfocaron la trayectoria de su mirada en el techo de madera. Se sentía extraño y pesado, como si un tren lo hubiera pasado por encima. Suspiró sonoramente y acarició el brazo descubierto de la persona que tenía recostada a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas? – susurró Sora, levantando el rostro y observando a su novio.

- Bien – no sobaba muy convencido pero ella optó por creerle.

- ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

- Claro que si, yo no tuve problemas. ¿Tú?

- Yo tampoco, ¿por qué tendría que haber tenido algún problema?

- Eh… tenemos a Matt durmiendo en una cama que está a dos metros de nosotros, tal vez… eso te podía incomodar.

- Para nada, somos todos amigos – rió en voz baja la peliroja – Pero, principalmente, me alegra que te lo hayas tomado de forma tan madura. Hikari ya es grande y TK es el más indicado para ella. Tú lo sabes, yo lo se, y todos lo sabemos.

- ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? Hace tan solo un par de horas me acabo de enterar que mi inocente hermanita ya no es virgen. ¿Crees que tengo ganas de hablar del tema?

- Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Mejor veamos que onda la gente de esta cabaña.

Se levantaron de la cama y se dispusieron a despertar a cada integrante de la habitación.

Destaparon en un segundo a todos y gritaron en sus oídos que era hora del desayuno. Recibieron más de un insulto, pero la mayoría les dijeron que en cinco minutos se cambiarían.

Luego, se dirigieron a la segunda pieza y entraron aplaudiendo estrepitosamente al tiempo que gritaban cosas sin sentidos.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – quiso saber Davis, incorporándose en la cama, regalando una imagen despeinada y muy graciosa.

- ¡Ya casi es hora del desayuno, todos arriba! – exclamaba Sora cuando destapaba a Henry y lo sacudía para despabilarlo.

- Es muy temprano, quiero seguir durmiendo… - murmuró TK, sin despegar el rostro de la almohada y ni siquiera amagar a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Eso te pasa por trasnochar con mi hermana! – le dijo Tai echándose sobre él mientras reía. Había optado por tratar a TK como siempre lo había echo, después de todo, seguía siendo su amigo y le tranquilizaba saber que él sí sabría cuidar a su Kari.

- Déjame en paaaaaz, Taaaai – arrastró las palabras el rubio, intentando quitárselo de encima. El moreno rió divertido y lo despeinó con una mano.

Tras decir que los esperaban en quince minutos en la cocina, se dispusieron a ir al cuarto faltante: el de las chicas.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que todas estaban despiertas, hablando unas con otras acostadas en sus camas. Todas… menos Hikari.

- En quince minutos haremos el desayuno, bajen pronto – expresó Sora, tranquilamente.

- Aaaaaaah, todo porque la chica no durmió aquí anocheeeee – comenzó a canturrear Mimi, provocando el sonrojo en la peliroja y la risa en Taichi.

- En quince minutos abajo.

Sora cerró la puerta y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Su novio sonrió ante su actitud y la abrazó cariñosamente.

- Vamos, hagamos el desayuno…

.

Lo primero que hizo al recobrar la consciencia fue alargar el brazo derecho para encontrar un cuerpo. Al no lograrlo, abrió sus ojos azules y volteó la cabeza. Suspiró indignado y encogió su brazo nuevamente. El pasar la noche anterior mirando las estrellas con Kari lo había echo dormirse pensando que se había acostado en la misma cama que ella.

Visualizó la hora en su celular. 9.10. No había dormido mucho más desde que Tai y Sora lo despertaran. Seguramente, todos sus amigos ya habían desayunado y también habían dicho algo de una expedición temprano.

Se puso una bermuda de jean y, con nada más sobre el cuerpo, bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor. Nadie lo estaba ocupando, es más, parecía que toda la cabaña estaba desocupada.

Sobre la mesa vacía había una nota, en la cual se leían unas pocas palabras:

_TK y Kari:_

_Ni locos nos perdíamos la expedición porque a ustedes se les haya ocurrido quedarse dormidos. Jaja. Nos vemos en la tarde. Con amor… los más capos ;)_

_PD: ni se te ocurra hacer cosas indebidas con ella ¬¬ (Tai)_

"¿TK y Kari?" ¿Eso significaba que su novia…?

Sonrió y volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Entró al cuarto que ocupaban las chicas y vio que todas las camas estaban desocupadas, salvo por una.

La delgada silueta de su chica se distinguía en la tercera cama ubicada al lado de la ventana, de espaldas a él. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.

La destapó lentamente y se acostó a su lado debajo de las sabanas. Comenzó a repartir un suave camino de besos por su cuello y ella se encogió de hombros por las cosquillas. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para ver a la persona causante de eso.

Por parte de TK, no había imagen más tierna que la que estaba presenciando en ese lapso. Su Kari estaba despeinada, con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa media cansada. Le encantaba.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó con voz quedada.

- Hace unos minutos – contestó el otro, sin dejar de besar su piel – Todos los demás se fueron de excursión y yo pensé que hacerte compañía. ¿O acaso quieres que me vaya?

- No digas tonterías – pidió la muchacha envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo para apoderarse de sus labios. Hacía apenas dos o tres horas que lo había visto y, al momento de acostarse a dormir sola en su cama, ya lo estaba extrañando.

Los labios de Hikari lo anestesiaron. Enredó sus dedos en las cortas hebras color chocolate de ella mientras profundizaba el beso con su lengua.

Rápidamente, sintió la necesidad de tenerla bajo él gimiendo y sudando. El pensamiento de querer hacer el amor con ella inmediatamente luego de haber despertado le hizo pensar que se estaba volviendo un poco enfermo. Aunque, en el fondo, no se culpaba, hacían ya varias semanas que no tenían ese contacto íntimo y realmente la extrañaba en ese sentido.

La noche anterior, antes de que Tai los interrumpiera, todo había indicado como un perfecto escenario de amor entre ellos. Pero la situación no se había dado y después habían vuelto cada uno a su cuarto.

Takeru no sabía si Kari estaba enterada de lo mucho que él podía llegar a extrañar hacer el amor con ella.

Estaba por quitarle la remera del pijama cuando escuchó un ruido lejano. Y a continuación la risa de ella. Ah, ya entendía. Su chica tenía hambre.

- Mejor vayamos a desayunar – dijo TK, saliendo desde debajo de las sábanas.

- Desayuno en la cama, por favoooooooooor – rogó la Yagami sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿De verdad piensas que te haré el desayuno mientras tú te quedas bien tranquila aquí?

La sonrisa deslumbrante de la adolescente le dijo todo. El Takaishi torció sus labios en una sonrisa de costado. Nunca podría contra ella.

.

- Recorrer un caminito lleno de arbolitos y florcitas, no gracias.

- Ay, TK, la expedición debe ser más que eso… Bueno, si es tan exitosa debe ser más que eso ¿no?

- No.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama todavía. Ya habían acabado el desayuno que TK había preparado y ahora solo se disponían a charlar y escuchar música tranquila con el celular de Kari.

- Oye, ¿a que hora crees que volverán? – preguntó la Yagami observando el enlace de sus manos.

- En la nota dice que a la tarde, pero no se a que hora exactamente.

El semblante reflexivo de su novia lo hizo preguntarse que pensamientos estarían pasando por su mente. Pero, antes de que pudiera averiguar cualquier cosa, ella prosiguió a hablar.

- TK, ¿tú quisieras hacer el amor conmigo?

Woa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Por lo menos, no tan directamente.

- Ya tendrías que saberlo, podría hacerte el amor todos los días y nunca me cansaría.

Ojos color chocolate buscaron los azules de él y se mostraron afligidos.

- Es que… olvidé traer las pastillas.

Así que era por eso. El rubio sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y besó su frente.

- No te preocupes, si la protección te preocupa… podemos usar preservativos.

- ¿Resultará? – se inquietó Hikari. Ella había optado desde un principio por cuidarse con pastillas anticonceptivas por la seguridad de que no podrían fallar, pero un preservativo… podía romperse.

- Son muy pocas las probabilidades de que se rompa o pase algo así. Pero, por las dudas, ¿Quieres esperar a volver a casa?

- Ese es el problema – acercó sus labios a los de TK… – Que no quiero esperar…

.

**:)**

**Debo decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN. Me han alentado mucho y espero que me haya ido bien en la evaluación. Y yo LES JURO que si apruebo, les regalo un Lemmon :) Pero habrá que esperar un poco.**

**Gracias de verdad, por apoyarme y por leer mi historia (L)**

**Me harían taaaaaaaaan feliz si este capítulo tuviera 10 reviews ;) (indirecta indirecta)**

**¡Los quiero, amigos!**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	28. Irresponsables

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Irresponsables

- Eres tonto, mira que olvidar el dinero para pagar la segunda parte de la excursión… - rectificó Mimi, con los brazos cruzados, mientras entraba en la cabaña acompañada de su novio.

- ¿Yo? El dinero esta en tu bolso, yo no fui el que lo olvidó.

- Bueno, eh. – Rió ella – Por suerte no estábamos muy alejados de aquí cuando nos dimos cuenta.

- Tienes razón.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando escucharon ruidos lejanos, los cuales parecían muy sospechosos.

- Escucha… ¿Qué es eso?

Mantuvieron el silencio para agudizar la audición y lo lograron con éxito.

- Ah… Kari…

- ¡T-TK!

La pareja se miró entre sí y palidecieron por completo.

**Mierda.**

¿Acaso era lo que ellos pensaban que era?

El rostro de Yamato enrojeció por completo, a diferencia del de Mimi que se mostró lleno de emoción. La chica siguió subiendo la escalera lentamente hasta que su novio la sostuvo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le susurró lo más bajo que pudo – ¡No vamos a interrumpirlos, mucho menos a espiar!

- Ay, pero tal vez no es lo que parece… quiero saber si están bien… - se soltó del agarre y continuó subiendo los peldaños.

- ¡Mimi! ¡Mimi, no!

Al ver que no le respondía, Matt suspiró. Su hermano lo iba a matar si se enteraba de que lo había espiado mientras tenía relaciones. Pero la posibilidad de ella también existía. Quizás, no era lo que pensaban. Quizás, era un malentendido…

Pero, cuando asomaron la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, ambos descubrieron que no había ningún malentendido. Más allá de que ellos fueron los que se mandaron a mirar, sus rostros enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

TK se encontraba posicionado en medio de las piernas de Kari, penetrándola continuamente, mientras sus bocas parecían deliberar una guerra eterna sin ganador. Las manos de Hikari recorrían la espalda de su novio y, esporádicamente, sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos del rubio.

Cuando el Takaishi cambió la posición de su boca y la llevó hasta su cuello blanquecino, los gemidos de la chica quedaron al descubierto, consiguiendo que la pena de los dos intrusos aumentara.

No podía seguir viendo eso. Matt se alejó de la puerta respirando entrecortadamente y se apoyó en la pared contigua.

Mimi lo imitó segundos luego y, tras una mirada de complicidad, se encerraron en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Los dos mantenían la mirada fija en cualquier lado, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- C-creo que… me he quedado traumado para… toda mi vida… - murmuró Matt. No podía creer que lo que había hecho. Había visto a su hermanito pequeño teniendo relaciones con su amiga de la infancia. ¿Cómo había llegado a suceder eso? Ese chico rubio… demonios, él lo había visto crecer. Él lo había ayudado con la tarea en su niñez, y lo había defendido cuando otros lo molestaban. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto…?

Inconscientemente, la melancolía se apoderó de él.

Su novia notó eso y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Ella sabía cuanto significaba TK para él y haber visto esa escena significaba que estaba creciendo y que iba llegando la hora de que se fuera alejando un poco para que pudiera convertirse en un hombre.

El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tendría que aceptarlo, después de todo, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Traumado? – Intentó levantarle el ánimo la chica – Yo creo que fue excitante…

- ¡Mimi!

- ¿Qué? Te estoy dando mi opinión. – pero pronto, el rostro animado de la chica se fue desilusionando de a poco. Dio miedo verla – No…

- Oye, ¿Qué ocurre? – esa reacción lo asustó, ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Kari… ella… no trajo… las… las… - balbuceó lentamente, volviendo a mirar a su novio. El entendimiento golpeó a Yamato al tiempo que Mimi se levantaba de un salto.

- ¡Hey, no! ¡¿Qué demonios harás? – se horrorizó el hombre.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Detenerlos!

- ¿Cómo que detenerlos? ¿Estás loca? ¡No podemos interrumpirlos!

- ¡Amor, ella puede quedar embarazada! ¿Crees que detenerlos se compara al problema que tendrían si sucede eso?

Y antes de que él pudiera objetar algo, Mimi salió decidida de la habitación.

- ¡Mimi!

Logró sujetarle el brazo antes de que tocara siquiera la puerta de su cuarto.

- No podemos hacer eso…

- ¡Tú no, pero yo si! Hikari me lo agradecerá…

- No creo que te agradezca nada. – sus murmullos eran apenas perceptibles pero ambos se escuchaban con claridad. Eso fue lo que les extrañó. Allí había mucho silencio.

Cruzaron miradas anonadas y, apresuradamente, asomaron una parte de sus cabezas por la puerta.

TK y Kari yacían acostados bajo las sábanas de la cama, ocultando su desnudez, mientras se besaban de forma lenta y tranquila, repartiendo caricias suaves en el rostro del otro. Ambos ignoraban completamente la situación que se desenvolvía fuera de ese cuarto.

Los mayores pasaron saliva. Habían llegado… ¿tarde?

La Tachikawa expulsó el aire contenido con enojo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de su novio y revolvió entre el bolso de Tai.

- ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber el otro.

- Le pido prestado dinero a Tai. Nos iremos por ahora pero, cuando volvamos, esos dos pendejos me van a escuchar… por favor, hacer algo tan irresponsable, ¿Quién los educó? ¿Acaso son inconscientes? Dios…

Cuando logró encontrar lo que buscaba, salió a paso rápido de la habitación, sin dejar de balbucear cosas como las anteriores. Matt no tuvo más remedio que seguirla… pero ella tenía razón. Más tarde hablaría con TK.

.

**:O**

**Cha chan.**

**Cabe decir que esto no entra dentro de mi categoría de "lemmon". Es domingo y todavía no me dan los resultados de la prueba :( (Ruego al cielo que me haya ido bien) **

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capi y la irresponsabilidad de esos dos se hacerlo sin protección ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	29. Explicaciones

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Explicaciones

- ¡Me arrepiento toda la vida! ¡Toda, toda, toda la vida!

- ¡Ya Tai, no es para tanto!

Hikari levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y observó a su indignado hermano.

- ¡Fue la excursión más aburrida de toda mi vida! – continuó quejándose el moreno. Parecía exasperado, lo que causó la risa en su hermana.

- ¿Tan mala fue?

- No fue tan mala – le respondió Joe, sentándose a su lado – Pero no hubo nada de "adrenalina" como dice Tai, y eso lo aburrió.

- Fueron todas florcitas y arbustitos… ¡aburrido!

Kari recordó la definición de TK para ese mismo paseo y sonrió, divertida.

- ¿Y a donde está TK? – le preguntó Izzy.

- Se está bañand-…

- ¡Hikari Yagami!

El grito de Mimi asustó a todos en la casa, los cuales la volvieron a ver extrañados.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar, Mimi? Llevas así todo el día, me estoy hartando – pidió Sora, furiosa. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Todo el día había tratado mal a todos y no entendía porque.

La susodicha se puso de pie, sin comprender.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Tú te vienes conmigo – le ordenó, sujetándola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la cabaña sin ningún tacto. Todos dentro del lugar quedaron anonadados. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

.

- ¡Mimi! ¡Mimi, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba la muchacha mientras era empujada por su amiga hasta cerca de la playa, lo suficientemente lejos de la casona.

Se detuvo al lado del río y volvió la vista hasta la menor, completamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Repitió - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias?

- ¿De que? ¿De que me hablas? – la pobre Yagami no entendía. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria repentinos de la mayor, siempre eran con razón aparente. Pero Mimi solo se había detenido a gritarle cosas sin explicarle nada.

- ¡Te hablo de tener relaciones con TK y no cuidarse!

El ceño de la menor se frunció y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

- ¿Q-que…?

- ¡Sí! Hoy, Matt y yo volvimos a la casa para buscar algo y ¿con que nos encontramos? ¡Con los dos más chiquitos teniendo relaciones!

El rostro de Kari palideció tras escuchar eso.

- ¡Kari! Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que había olvidado las pastillas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con TK sin protección? ¡Eres grande, sabes perfectamente lo que puede suceder!

- P-pero Mimi…

- ¡Pero nada! Yo pensé que nuestra charla te había ayudado, que te había quedado claro esa sola condición… nunca pensé que fueras tan irresponsable…

- ¡Oye, para de atacarme! – gritó Kari, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse poco a poco.

- ¡No pararé, tú me vas a escuchar!

- ¡Hey hey hey, ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ambas volvieron la vista hacia TK, quien era el que había gritado. Venía vestido solo con un jean, ojotas en los pies, sin remera y el cabello todavía mojado. Detrás de él, se encontraba su hermano, el cual parecía igual de enfurecido que Mimi.

- ¿Su puede saber que les sucede? – preguntó Takeru, fastidiado.

- Eso les tendría que preguntar a ustedes – fue la respuesta de Yamato.

El sollozo de Kari se hizo presente ante las tres personas e, inmediatamente, la culpa invadió a los mayores.

- Hey ¿por qué lloras? – quiso saber TK acercándose casi instintivamente para abrazarla.

Matt se posicionó al lado de su novia y se prepararon para decirles todo lo que habían pensado durante ese día.

- ¿Se puede saber que les sucede? Hermano, me sacas del baño, me traes aquí y veo que mi novia está llorando. Quiero una explicación – dijo TK, comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

- Nosotros también queremos explicaciones – replicó Mimi, cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Los vimos – respondieron simplemente.

Kari se alejó del pecho descubierto de TK y lo miró a los ojos.

- Vieron cuando nosotros… hicimos…

Las orbes azules de Takeru se clavaron en su amiga y su hermano y parecieron centellar del odio.

- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Es que están enfermos?

- Eso deberíamos decir nosotros – objetó la Tachikawa – Kari me comentó que había olvidado sus pastillas… ¿Cómo se les ocurre acostarse sin protección?

- A ver, ¿puedes parar de andar ventilando mi intimidad? – pidió la morena, avergonzada y dolida a la vez - ¡Y quien les dijo que nos acostamos sin protección!

Los mayores pasaron saliva y se miraron entre sí.

- Maldición, hermano, ¿acaso no sabes que no es el único método? ¿Y no recuerdas que tú siempre llevas preservativos hacia todos lados? – atacó el Takaishi, con la vista fija en su familiar pero sin soltar a su novia.

Yamato arqueó las cejas y lo recordó de pronto. Recordó que él había llevado una caja por si se le presentaba la oportunidad de estar con Mimi. Demonios… que idiota había sido al no acordarse…

- Pero gracias ¿saben? – Regresaron la vista al menor de los rubios – Por arruinarnos el paseo y la intimidad también. Muchas gracias.

Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Hikari y, con ella aún llorando, se alejó caminando a paso rápido, dejando a los otros con la boca abierta y un sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de ellos.

.

Cuando los más pequeños entraron a la cabaña, todos los quedaron mirando. Después de todo, no era muy común ver a TK tan enojado como estaba y a Kari llorando de un momento a otro.

Al ver a su hermana en ese estado, Tai se levantó del sillón y soltó el mando de la televisión.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Qué pasó?

Lejos de contestar, Takeru siguió avanzando a paso rápido para subir la escalera junto con ella y desaparecer tras un portazo dentro de su cuarto.

El grupo cruzó miradas confundidas para luego posarlas en Mimi y Matt, los cuales también entraron prácticamente corriendo.

- ¡Matt!

Sin hacer caso a la voz de Henry, ambos continuaron corriendo e imitaron la acción de los menores. Solo que, cuando llegaron a la puerta, la encontraron cerrada con llave.

- Chicos, ábrannos, por favor, tenemos que hablar – rogó la Tachikawa.

- ¿Alguien me va a contestar qué demonios pasa? – indagó Taichi, irritándose.

- Hemos peleado – se limitó a decir Matt, sin dejar de golpear la puerta - ¡Abran, por favor!

.

Dentro de la habitación y acostados sobre la cama deshecha de él, Takeru continuaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su chica.

Kari levantó su rostro y observó la expresión de enojo de TK. Acarició su mejilla tiernamente y pareció despertarlo de algún trance cuando enfocó sus ojos en los de ella. Intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió muy bien.

- Amor, no estés mal por esto… - pidió. Aunque se sintió un poco hipócrita. Después de todo, ella era la que estaba llorando sin saber muy bien porque.

- No puedo… es que me da bronca – comentó acariciando su rostro a su vez – Todos somos un grupo de amigos y los quiero a todos… pero la intimidad es lo único que nos pertenece solo a nosotros dos y ellos… lo arruinaron…

Hikari lo meditó por unos momentos para llegar a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Pero… ella nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Si bien amaba estar de esa forma con su novio, jamás lo había considerado como algo para escapara del grupo o de la realidad.

¿Sería que TK necesitaba alejarse un poco del entorno para estar con ella? Pensándolo bien, ambos habían sido amigos durante toda su vida y siempre habían estado en ese definido grupo de amigos. Tal vez… ahora que eran novios, Takeru quería pasar aún más tiempo a solas con ella. Después de todo, su relación recién comenzaba y los primeros días eran los más dulces, en donde no quieres separarte de la otra persona y quieres estar siempre con él.

- Tampoco… tienen derecho a meterse así en la intimidad de otras personas… - replicó con tono de voz suave, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que su enojo no había disminuido ni un poco.

- Tienes razón… pero… - al escuchar esa palabra, el chico prestó más atención – pensémoslo de este modo… solos nos querían advertir… proteger. Ellos pensaron que estuvimos sin cuidarnos y eso solo podría significar un hijo. Sus intenciones no fueron malas, aunque eso no quite que no tenían derecho de espiarnos.

TK suspiró y asintió. Sin dejar de observar a su chica, deslizó sus dedos por su cabello y la atrajo suavemente para besarla.

Por un momento no importó más todo el lío que se había armado, ni el enojo de ambos contra sus amigos, ni nada.

Se perdieron en los labios del otro como les encantaba hacer en sus instantes difíciles, porque sabían que de esa forma… todo saldría bien.

.

**Estoy inspirada, escribí estos últimos capítulos casi seguidos :D**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gusto :) **

**Y esta vez es en serio QUIERO 10 REVIEWS T.T (Me he puesto caprichosa )**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	30. El Sujeto

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

El sujeto

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban y todos se prepararon para ir nuevamente al karaoke.

TK no estaba muy seguro de salir. Con lo que había sucedido a la tarde, no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para levantarse de la cama. Mucho menos de incrustarse en un ámbito en donde no pudiera pasar 100% su tiempo con Hikari.

Tal vez, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico pero de verdad _necesitaba_ estar con ella.

- Vamos solo por un rato, cuando te aburras, nos volvemos… - le prometió Kari, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás cuando se "peinaba" frente al espejo.

El rubio suspiró y se giró.

- Solo voy porque tú me lo pides. Si por mí fuera, no saldría de esta habitación ni te soltaría en toda la noche.

Kari sonrió y le regaló un beso en sus labios.

- Te doy mi palabra que mañana nos quedamos aquí.

El Takaishi pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego asintió sonriendo.

- Hecho.

Bajaron las escaleras y las personas que había allí volvieron a verlos.

A lo largo del día, los chicos habían pedido explicaciones de la pelea entre sus amigos. Pero no habían conseguido que ninguno les dijera nada, sin contar que Kari y TK prácticamente no se habían dignado a aparecer. Aunque todos se morían por saber el motivo de la discusión, no pensaban presionar tanto a sus amigos, iban a confiar en que ellos les contarían cuando estuvieran dispuestos.

- ¿Listos para una noche salvaje? – exclamó Tai, emocionado. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez había sido el primero en anotarse para salir a parrandear. Después de todo, tenía que recuperar la joda que había perdido.

- Si, que emoción – ironizó TK en voz baja. Solo Mimi lo escuchó y se sintió aún más mal. No habían podido hablar en todo el día y el resentimiento de Takeru parecía no haber desaparecido.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar improvisado en la playa.

Eligieron la misma mesa e inauguraron la noche con una ronda de tequilas.

La gente ya se encontraba cantando sobre el escenario y el ambiente era ameno y divertido.

La mirada azul de cierto rubio escaneo el lugar con aburrimiento y sin mucho interés. Pero, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con la figura de alguien que no le caía _nada bien_, el aburrimiento se transformó en odio. Y al encontrar que la trayectoria de la mirada de ese sujeto se encontraba fija en donde nunca tendría que estar, el odio fue remplazado por instinto asesino.

Vio, también, que se levantaba y se dirigía al escenario para sujetar el micrófono.

- Demonios… - murmuró con hastío. Él no tenía porque ver la cara de ese idiota, ya bastante malhumorado estaba.

Se levantó de su asiento logrando que sus amigos lo miraran.

- ¿A dónde vas, TK? – preguntó Yolei, quien era la que más cerca estaba.

- Por ahí.

Se alejó bajo los ojos preocupados de su novia. ¿Tendría que ir con él o dejarlo solo por unos momentos? Conocía a la perfección ese estado de él: se ponía antisocial, con un humor de perros y evitaba a las personas hasta que el enojo se le pasara. Pensó que era mejor que estuviera por un rato en su propia compañía. Si no volvía pronto, iría a buscarlo.

- Kari, creo que alguien te está hablando…

La voz de Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a verlo. Él le indicó una dirección y ella buscó a quien le señalaba. Era el mismo sujeto de la noche anterior, el cual le sonreía de forma arrogante y con la cabeza en alto. Otra vez ese pibe…

Y, para colmo, la canción que cantó la irritó todavía más.

_Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
Bailando Yo Te Doy Media Vuelta  
Y Me Daña La Salud Mental  
Tu Movimiento Mata  
Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
Tranquila Que La Cosa Está Resuelta  
De Aquí Nos Vamos Sin Pensar  
Dale Ahora Nadie Está Mirando_

Son Las 3 De La Mañana  
Y Todo El Mundo Bailando  
La Disco Está Que Llena  
Y El Bajo Retumbando  
Con Las Luces De Neón  
Se Ve La Ropa Brillando  
No Hay Na' Mejor Que Ver  
A To'a Esas Gatas Perreando  
La Mesa Llena 'e Botellas  
Y Un Reggaero De Prenda  
El Hermano 'e La Iglesia  
Está Gastando La Ofrenda  
Par De Locos Por  
Ahí Descuidaron Su Tienda  
Y Su Gata Se Busca  
Un Tipo Como Yo Que La Atienda

Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
Bailando Yo Te Doy Media Vuelta  
Y Me Daña La Salud Mental  
Tu Movimiento Mata

Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
Tranquila Que La Cosa Está Resuelta  
De Aquí Nos Vamos Sin Pensar  
Dale Ahora Nadie Está Mirando

Nadie Está Mirandonos  
Un Par De Horas To' Se Matarán Buscandonos  
Vamos A Hacer Como Los Ninjas  
Hay Que Tirar Una Ball De Humo  
Mi Niña Ahora Están  
Envueltos En El Consumo

Como Hablarán De Lo Que No Se Ve  
Podemos Hacer Lo  
Que Sea Pero Hacerlo Bien  
Bailando En Lo Oscuro  
Nadie Se Va A Comprometer  
Si No Me Sale El Plan A,  
Como Chencho Me Sale El Plan B

De Lejos Me Tiras Una Señal Que La Vea  
De Aquí Tú Y Yo Nos Vamos A Fugar Como Sea  
Cuidado Con Tu Amiga Que Puede Actuar Como El DEA  
Te Grabo Un Video Por Celular, Te Chotea (Hey!)

Tranquila Mami No Te Pongas Impaciente  
Hay Que Hacer La Mosquita Muy Inteligente  
Con To' Lo Que Llegué No Sé Quien Lo Va A Llevar  
Ninguno Me Va A Dar Lo Que Tú Me Vas A Dar

Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
Bailando Yo Te Doy Media Vuelta  
Y Me Daña La Salud Mental  
Tu Movimiento Mata  
Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
Tranquila Que La Cosa Está Resuelta  
De Aquí Nos Vamos Sin Pensar  
Dale Ahora Nadie Está Mirando

La mirada fría de Kari no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de sus amigos, los cuales rieron divertidos. Todos sabían perfectamente que la chica no se aguantaba a las personas que tuvieran el ego hasta el cielo y esa persona lo tenía hasta el cielo y, tal vez, hasta el infinito y más allá.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó. Haría algo mejor y más productivo que andar perdiendo su tiempo en escuchar a gente soberbia como esa. Iría a buscar a su novio.

Enfiló su caminar hacia donde se había perdido su chico y desapareció de la vista del grupo. El camino llevaba hasta cerca de los baños pero no había rastros de Takeru.

- Oye…

Giró su cuerpo violentamente para ver si su imaginación la había engañado o en verdad era la misma voz del mismo arrogante de antes. Con pesar en el alma, descubrió que sí era. ¿Qué quería ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Hikari de mala gana.

- Woa, que genio hermosa.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento.

- Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Porque tendría que decirte eso? – inquirió la otra, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque… sería el primer paso de algo genial…

Kari no había notado que detrás de su cuerpo había una pared, la cual se iba acercando a medida en que ella retrocedía por la cercanía del otro individuo.

- Sí, claro… no quiero nada "genial", gracias igual…

- Hey, si me besaras no podrías decir que no es genial… ¿Por qué no pruebas?

- No, gracias – repitió ella, sin moverse ni un centímetro, al tiempo que él la arrinconaba y colocaba sus manos como prisión de su cuerpo.

- No es cortes que rechaces una oferta tan bueno como ésta… - rió el otro, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de Hikari.

- ¡Dije que no! – le gritó la chica, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, aunque utilizó todo su empeño, el cuerpo del chico volvió a acercarse y a apresarla contra el frío cemento.

- Que malos modales, hermosa. Deja que te cambie el humor…

Y, dicho eso, sus manos sujetaron su rostro y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Hikari sintió una repulsión inmediata. Con sus débiles brazos intentó apartar el cuerpo de él, empujándolo desde el pecho. Al ver que no lograba nada y al sentir que la lengua del chico intentaba formar parte del beso, agarró sus cabellos con violencia e intentó apartarlo de esa forma.

¡Dios, que asco! Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas irrefrenables ante sus inútiles intentos de apartar a ese chico. No ¡No! ¡No podía seguir dejando que eso sucediera! Dios, TK… TK…

Sin saber como pudo, arañó el rostro del chico y éste se separó adolorido.

- ¡Maldición!

Utilizó ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y echó a correr en dirección a la gente, sin poder creer aún que eso le había pasado a ella.

Estaba por doblar en una curva para llegar al pequeño bar cuando visualizó una imagen que la hizo detenerse de golpe. Y morir de la angustia.

.

**:O**

**Dios santo, que mala soy.**

**Capítulo escrito a las 04.35 am del día 11 de Octubre. ¡Mis padres no están y tengo la casa sola! :D La música fuerte y puedo quedarme en la computadora hasta la hora que quiera (H) Esto es vida (H)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya pondré algo de mambo a esta relación ;)**

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	31. Desconfianza y Dolor

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Desconfianza y Dolor

No supo hacia donde estaba caminando, lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse de la gente por un buen rato.

El enojo todavía se encontraba dentro de él aunque no supiera muy bien porque razón. Lo que Kari le había dicho era verdad pero seguía enfadado porque los hayan espiado.

Se sentó sobre una banca posicionada bajo un árbol inmenso y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Esa tarde sí que había sido estresante.

- Hola.

Levantó la vista y encontró a una menuda chica con rostro sonriente. Era bonita, tenía ojos azules, no tan claros como los de él; cabello negro, una nariz respingada y un cuerpo que parecía débil. Sin embargo, había algo en la atmosfera que desprendía que no le terminaba de cerrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – preguntó de buena manera.

- Estoy… pensando.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

La vista de él escaneó la de ella y asintió lentamente.

- Gracias… sabes, estoy de vacaciones y, al parecer tú también, no pienses en cosas innecesarias, mejor diviértete.

TK sonrió levemente. ¿Cosas innecesarias, eh?

- Supongo que tienes razón – murmuró con voz queda.

- Y dime… ¿estas solo? – quiso saber ella, acercándose disimuladamente su cuerpo al de él.

- Estoy con mi grupo de amigos, si a eso te refieres.

- Ah, claro… - la pelinegra se relamió los labios seductoramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Takeru. – Y… ¿me equivoqué al decir que estás de vacaciones?

- No ¿Por qué tanto interrogatorio? – su voz había sonado un poco egocéntrica pero la actitud de esa chica lo estaba divirtiendo. ¿Realmente se iba a regalar tan pronto?

- Solo para entablar conversación… - Posó sus adorables ojos sobre los labios de TK y se acercó a ellos - A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa que hablar…

No había terminado de hablar que ya estaba degustando los labios del rubio. De forma desesperada, llevó sus manos a su cuello e intentó profundizar el beso. Pero no lo logró. Casi inmediatamente luego de tocar su piel, TK le había sujetado las muñecas y la había alejado suavemente.

- Lo lamento… pero no me interesa hacer nada más que hablar…

La muchacha abrió la boca para refutar pero optó por correr la vista, avergonzada. No obstante, él vio que parecía mirar algo fijo. Siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y la vio.

Su sangre se congeló.

Hikari miraba toda la escena con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y una mano temblorosa cubriendo su boca.

Demonios, eso no podía estar pasando.

- K-Kari… no…

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su novia huyó corriendo del lugar. ¡Mierda, no tendría que haber dejado que esa chica se acercara a él siquiera!

- ¡Kari!

Y sin volver la vista a la ojiazul fue en busca de su chica.

.

¿Lo que había visto… había sido real? ¿TK realmente había dejado que esa chica se acercara y lo besara? ¡Por Dios, sus intenciones eran obvias! ¿Por qué no la había detenido en cuanto pudo?

Dejó de correr y apretó los puños sin evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran desde sus ojos. Maldición… maldición, maldición, maldición…

- Así que aquí estas…

Abrió sus ojos violentamente y volteó su cabeza pero no logró evitar el empujón que ese sujeto le profirió. Y allí estaba otra vez, apretada contra un árbol, con el cuerpo de ese hijo de puta refregándose contra ella.

- Vas a aprender a no arañarme, zorra – le dijo antes de morder su cuello con deliberada fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! – pidió la Yagami entre medio de llantos y forcejeos.

Los labios del individuo subieron hasta su boca y la cubrió para que dejara de gritar. "Otra vez no…" pensaba la chica, casi dándose por vencida.

- ¡Suéltala!

Como si fuera un deja vu, el chico fue alejado de ella con un fuerte golpe. TK no esperó a que él cayera al suelo o se defendiera sino que continuó golpeándolo con odio hasta que notó que había quedado inconsciente y que su rostro sangrara lo suficiente como para conformarlo.

Solo cuando se cercioró que no volvería a molestar, dirigió su vista hacia Kari. Ella se sujetaba su cuello con una mano y con la otra se cubría su boca para acallar sin éxito el incesante llanto que no podía contener.

Takeru se acercó rápidamente y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

- Amor, ¿estas… - no continuó hablando por la sorpresa. Kari había alejado su agarre con un débil pero efectivo empujón mientras se doblaba para sentarse contra la pared.

La impresión de TK tardó unos momentos en desaparecer. ¿Qué había sido eso? En sus diez años de coexistencia ella nunca había… jamás lo había separado de…

Miró su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra la pared y se le encogió el corazón. Se arrodilló de forma lenta frente a ella y probó nuevamente de tocar su rostro, sintiendo como las lágrimas le escocían poco a poco los ojos.

Otra vez, Kari apartó su mano pero, esta vez, de forma suave, como intentando ser delicada en su rechazo.

El Takaishi negó con la cabeza, muy dolido.

- Amor… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿C-cómo… pudiste…?

- Kari, no es lo que piensas…

- ¿¡Y que es, entonces! ¡T-te vi! P-podrías haberle dicho q-que no pero… ¡no hiciste n-nada! – sollozaba ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

- Kari, créeme – Le rogó, él también comenzando a llorar. Eso no podía estar pasándole – No tenía intenciones de hacerlo… lo sabes…

- E-entonc-ces… ¿P-por qué?

- Ella… yo no pensé que… por favor, sabes que nunca te haría algo así…

Hikari negó con la cabeza y él aprovechó para correr sus manos y, antes de que lo alejara, sujetar su rostro para hablarle de cerca.

- Amor, te amo… no desconfíes así de mi… no después de que esta tarde hicimos el amor… yo no soy así…

El llanto de su novia le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Y el saber que él era el culpable lo hacía querer morirse. Había sido un idiota. Había tenido que detener a esa desconocida antes de que se acercara siquiera.

- Kari…

- Y-yo… soy demasiada prob-blemática… con todo el lío de… de Tai… y mi histeria… n-no me sorprendería q-que… que tú quieras… irte con…

- Con nadie – la cortó – No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Te amo, hermosa!

Finalmente, Kari comenzó a asentir de forma constante y lo abrazó del cuello. Dios, como amaba a ese chico. Nunca soportaría una traición por su parte. Ya haberlo visto con esa había sido demasiado doloroso. Había sido un malentendido, pero no por esa razón le lastimaba menos.

- Ya, ya pasó… - la reconfortó TK, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Era su pequeña. Esa chica era su vida y en ese mismo momento se sentía un imbécil por haberla lastimado.

- Dios, ¿Qué sucedió?

Takeru miró sorprendido a Sora, la cual se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos.

- TK, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kari está bien? – quiso saber alarmada al ver como lloraba su amiga.

- Está bien, pero nos vamos a la cabaña. – respondió él, decidido.

- Espera, dime que sucedió. Ninguno de los dos volvió y vine a buscar…los… oh Dios… - la peliroja había visto a la persona inconsciente a su lado. - ¿Tú le hiciste eso? – indagó sin creerlo.

- Mañana te explicaré todo, tengo que llevarme a Kari de aquí.

- ¿Como que mañana? ¡Mañana no me dirás nada! Es ahora…

- Sora, por favor – el rostro de TK se mostró afligido a más no poder – Tengo que llevarla a la cabaña, está muy alterada…

Takenouchi miró a su amiga temblar entre los brazos de su novio y suspiró. Tenía razón. Fuera cual fuera la razón, debería esperar.

- Muy bien, yo les digo a los otros.

- Gracias, Sora, de verdad.

Se levantaron del suelo y ambos comenzaron a caminar abrazados por el sendero.

Sora los observó irse mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

.

**:)**

**No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que son las 05.41 del 11 de Octubre :D **

**Ya me iré a dormir, mañana me matarán porque dejé la casa hecha un desastre y no limpié (JA, hice una fiesta ;) **

**Mañana me entregan los resultados de la evaluación de Matemática D: y de eso depende que haga o no el Lemmon ;) **

**¡Besos enormes! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	32. Un día pasivo

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Un día pasivo

Ni siquiera se molestaron en encender las luces del living, simplemente atravesaron en lugar a oscuras y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ella.

Los sollozos se habían detenido pero en todo el recorrido, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. No estaban muy seguros de los sentimientos que los albergaban en ese momento y no querían decir algo y arruinar ese frágil ambiente que los envolvía.

Kari se acostó sobre su cama y se colocó de lado con la vista fija en la pared. TK acarició su cabello y suspiró.

- Voy a ponerme otra cosa, ya vuelvo.

No recibió respuesta aunque tampoco la esperó. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se quitó todo lo que tenía puesto. Encontró su bañador y se lo colocó, era lo más ameno que tenía de ropa y necesitaría estar cómodo y a gusto esa noche.

Volvió a la otra habitación. Kari no se había movido de su posición anterior. Bajó los hombros preocupado y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber el chico.

Ella contestó de forma muda, levantando los hombros. TK cerró los ojos sin poder creer que eso estaba pasando. Kari ni siquiera le hablaba. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Había sido un error, lo admitía, pero no había sido con intención. Le dolía que no le diera la cara siquiera.

Tocó su hombro sin cubrir por la blusa que llevaba y acarició su brazo con ternura típica en él. Pero la muchacha no se inmutó ante el contacto.

Takeru torció el gesto y se levantó de la cama. Tal vez, era mejor dejarla sola por unos momentos. Arrugó el ceño y profirió una maldición sin sonido. Hacía dos días que le había preguntado si quería ser su novia… y ella le había respondido afirmativamente. ¿De verdad pensaba que él le podía hacer eso luego de haberle hecho esa proposición? Toda esa situación apestaba.

Caminó fuera de la habitación sin despedirse de ella. Esperaba que se calmara y pudiera dormir algo aunque sea. Él intentaría de hacer lo mismo.

Se recostó en su cama y colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Quizás, si se relajaba, podría dormir un poco. Y aguardar a que mañana Hikari si quisiera hablarle.

Intentó pensar en cosas bonitas, intentó contar ovejas, intentó poner su mente en blanco, dio miles de vueltas y probó millones de posiciones… pero nada funcionó para hacerlo dormir.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, irritado. ¡No era difícil, simplemente debía _dormirse_! ¡No había ninguna ciencia detrás de ello!

Le sorprendió enormemente la pequeña figura asomada por el marco de la puerta, observándolo detenidamente, como si tuviera miedo de entrar.

TK no dijo nada. La recorrió con la mirada y se volvió a acostar, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos, sintió como el colchón se hundía y alguien se abrazaba a su torso desnudo, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

No supo como sentirse así que solo optó por quitar el antebrazo de su rostro y envolver el pequeño cuerpo de su novia con él. Kari apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y deseó acercarse aún más a él, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante un buen rato, mientras él repartía caricias tranquilas en su piel y ella trazaba círculos en su pecho con su dedo índice. Ninguno sabía que decir pero sabían que querían estar en compañía del otro, por lo que escogieron quedarse callados.

Hikari subió su rostro y miró los ojos de TK, los cuales le devolvieron el gesto. Los admiró por unos segundos, grabando en su mente el color claro de éstos y la amabilidad que desprendían.

Aproximó su cabeza a la de él y se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente, como si espera un rechazo de su parte. Rechazo que, obviamente, nunca llegó. Más bien, TK la sujetó de su nuca y la atrajo para saborear sus labios.

Sus bocas se movían sincronizadamente con una calma admirable.

Kari pasó una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado del cuerpo de él y trazó un camino de besos hasta el cuello de él, en donde mordió y succionó asegurándose de dejar marcas. Ver a esa desconocida besar esos labios que eran _suyos _la había enojado mucho. Takeru era solo de ella y solo para ella, la próxima vez mataría a quien lo tocara.

Se alejó de la piel de su novio y lo miró desde su posición sentada sobre su abdomen. Se veía apeteciblemente hermoso.

Por su parte, TK arrugó el entrecejo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, logrando lo mismo en ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber la muchacha, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla serenamente.

La mano derecha del rubio se alzó en el aire y fue a parar al cuello de Kari para hacer referencia a la enorme marca morada que se dejaba ver. Era el moretón que ese hijo de puta le había echo con su fuerza. De tan solo verlo le hervía la sangre.

- No te preocupes por eso…

- Debería haberlo matado.

- Ya bastante mal lo dejaste… - sonrió ella agachándose para besar su frente – No pensemos más en eso, por favor.

Hizo caso al pedido de su novia y la atrajo nuevamente para besarla.

- Hazme olvidarlo…

.

Ken abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente y miró interior de ésta.

Kari y TK estaban dormidos sobre la cama tendida. Takeru abrazaba a Hikari por su espalda, ambos completamente vestidos.

Cerró la abertura y volvió a bajar al living, en donde todos estaban sentados con aire pensativo y bastante extrañados.

Al volver Sora, ésta les había comentado que sí había encontrado a los dos adolescentes… los había hallado peleando. La peliroja inventó una pelea entre ellos para calmar las preguntas de sus amigos. Estaba segura de que, si les decía eso, los dejarían en paz para que resolvieran lo que fuera que tenía a Kari en el estado en que estaba. Aunque eso no quitaba su preocupación.

- Están dormidos… – dijo Ken, ubicándose sobre una banqueta. Al ver la mirada de Tai se apuró a agregar - …con ropa. Parece que ya está todo bien.

- Mejor así. Me resultaría muy extraño ver a TK y Kari peleados – comentó Cody, a lo que todos asintieron.

- Bueno, vayamos a dormir también. – dijo Davis sin cubrir un bostezo.

- Tiene razón, vamos.

.

Sintió sus párpados pesarle de forma increíble, por lo que decidió no abrirlos. Se encontraba tranquila, caliente y muy a gusto consigo misma. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el brazo que la aprisionaba por la cintura y el cuerpo que estaba detrás del de ella?

Acarició el brazo de su novio y esperó a ver si despertaba. Al no notar movimiento por parte de él, lo quitó delicadamente y se levantó de la cama. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y observó a TK. Se veía hermoso durmiendo. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo y estaba segura de que más de una persona se moriría por estar con él. Ese era su mayor miedo.

Que se hartara de ella tras diez años de conocerla y se fuera con otra mujer.

Pero, por otro lado, juraba que podía escuchar a TK decirle al oído que la amaba y que nunca la dejaría. Y eso la tranquilizó.

Depositó un beso en su rubia cabellera y fue al baño. Se cepilló los dientes y bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Encontró a varios de sus amigos, entre los cuales se encontraban Sora, Izzy, Rika, Henry y su hermano.

- Buenos días – saludó sin mucho ánimo.

- Buenos días, Kari. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Rika.

Ella levantó los hombros y apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos.

- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

La pregunta de Tai la hizo recordar su marca. Pensó que estaba harta de la situación así que mirando a su hermano respondió:

- Un moretón.

- ¿TK te hizo eso? – Henry sonaba incrédulo.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

- Anoche discutí con TK y me alejé de él. El tipo del bar me encontró y me hizo esto. Luego, llegó TK y lo golpeó.

Taichi bajó lentamente el brazo con el que sujetaba su taza de chocolate.

- ¿Qué te hizo…? Mal nacido…

- No te preocupes hermano, ya está todo bien. No volverá a molestar.

- ¿Y TK y tú…?

- Buen día a todos.

Volvieron la vista al rubio que ingresó a la sala con rostro adormecido y cabello despeinado. Se acercó casi inmediatamente a su novia y recargó su frente contra la de ella.

- Buenos días – murmuró con cariño.

- Buenos días, amor – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pero la mirada cargada de afecto.

Tomó asiento a su lado y agarró un pan tostado.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué sale el día de hoy?

- ¡Playa! – exclamó la voz chillona de Yolei, quien entró corriendo al comedor seguida de Mimi. - ¡Vamos a la playa!

Hikari la miró interrogativamente y sonrió de lado.

- Anoche quedamos en pasar el día al lado del río – le comentó Mimi con voz pasiva - Te parece bien… ¿no?

La morena escaneó a su amiga con la mirada. Se notaba el arrepentimiento en su rostro y en la forma de hablar. Quería que todo estuviera bien entre ellas, eso se notaba a la legua.

- No tengo problema. – dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Mimi le devolvió el gesto, un poco más aliviada. No era de esperarse que Kari la perdonara del todo pero eso ya era un avance. De verdad odiaba estar peleada con sus amigas.

Dos horas más tarde, el grupo de amigos estaba eligiendo lugar para pasar el resto del día. Las chicas tumbaron una toalla sobre la arena y se acostaron para tomar sol.

Los chicos, por su parte, se dispusieron a jugar un voleyball playero bastante entretenidos.

Al principio, la idea de estar tranquila y asolearse le pareció atractiva pero luego de unos vente minutos y tras cambiar de posición veinte veces como mínimo, Hikari se levantó indignada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, me aburro…

Se colocó su vestido veraniego y tomó sus sandalias. Buscó con la vista a su novio y lo vio muy entretenido golpeando a Davis y amagando a ahogarlo en broma. Parecía divertido así que no lo interrumpió.

Se alejó caminando a lo largo de la playa pero, sin haber hecho ni 300 metros se arrepintió. Eso de estar a solas con su insoportable consciencia no era nada agradable. Frenó su avance y miró el cauce del río.

Se sentó en la arena escuchando el silencio opacado solo por el sonido del agua corriendo. Acostó su cuerpo en la arena y suspiró. Un sentimiento de cansancio invadió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

- Woa, una sirena.

Sonrió ante la afirmación y miró a su novio. Casi al instante, sintió que su respiración fallaba. Dios… no podía estar **TAN** bueno.

El bañador se le pegaba a sus piernas por el agua y pequeñas gotas caían por su torso gracias al cabello húmedo y rebelde. Parecía que, al lado del agua, sus ojos resaltaban más su color.

- Mi amor… - murmuró sin poder contenerse.

Al escucharla, el rubio echó a reír.

- Sí, ya se que soy irresistible… y tienes la enorme suerte de que este cuerpo sea todo tuyo… - exageró los movimientos de sus manos provocando aún más risa en su novia. – El cuerpo… y el corazón también…

Kari le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y estiró sus manos para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Él lo hizo pero, cuando la chica se levantó sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía de forma rápida e inevitable. Tuvo que intensificar el agarre al cuerpo de TK para no caerse.

- ¡Kari!

Los brazos de Takeru se posicionaron bajo los de ella listos y dispuestos a sujetarla por cualquier cosa. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí… me maree cuando me levanté, nada más… - lo tranquilizó.

- Estás algo pálida. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cabaña y te acuestas? Tal vez te hizo mal el sol…

- Sí… vamos mejor – concordó sujetándole la mano y dando pasos cuidadosos por si se llegaba a marear nuevamente.

Había sido mala idea no comer nada esa mañana, por suerte que su ángel guardián había estado con ella… como siempre.

**.**

**:D **

**Queridos lectores de Amigos Especiales****: tengo el placer y el agrado de comunicarles que yo, Joana Gasser alias Jogue, HE APROBADO LA EVALUACIÓN DE MATEMÁTICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh si, con un bien merecido 8! :D (Gracias, gracias) No se pueden imaginar lo poderosa que me siento jajaja**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, PRONTO TENDRAN UN LEMMON BIEN MERECIDO DENTRO DE UN MARCO MEDIO EXTRAÑO :P **

**Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Dios! :D**

**El capítulo… ¿Gustó o no gustó? ¡Dejen los suficientes reviews como para alegrarme, eeeh! **

**¡Los quiero! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	33. Un pensamiento incorrecto

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Un pensamiento incorrecto

- ¡Es demasiado!

- No es demasiado, debes comer bien.

- Ay, no seas paranoico, no es que me vaya a morir.

- No, porque yo no lo permitiría nunca así que come – exigió él, colocando la mermelada frente a ella. Con eso ya hacían el sexto plato que le ofrecía para comer y, sinceramente, no tenía hambre. Mordió una tortada y sintió que no podía más.

- TK, de verdad, no quiero comer…

- Por favor, hazlo por mi ¿si? – la cara de ángel que le regaló la hizo ablandarse y sonreír ante su tontería.

A duras penas, comió 4 tostadas con mermelada y un té, pero aún así no dejó conforme a su novio.

- ¿Solo eso? – se desilusionó él.

- Ya te dije que no quiero más, pero estaba muy rico. Gracias.

- Me haces sentir mal, me haces sentir que no te gusta lo que cocino, ¡que cruel eres!

- ¡Takeru! – rió Kari, ante su exageración.

El rubio le devolvió el gesto y extendió su mano. Ella la aceptó y se fueron a sentar al sillón. En la televisión no había nada bueno para ver, por lo que decidieron hacer la cosa menos productiva que se les ocurrió: mirarse; solo mirarse por un largo tiempo.

TK acarició su rostro y suspiró como si le doliera lo que estuviera pensando. La otra se extrañó por ello. Estaba por preguntar que pasaba por su mente cuando Takeru se acercó y besó sus labios con necesidad contenida.

No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lo que percibía dentro de él era abrumador, extraño e _incorrecto_. Le dolía pensar así y sabía que ella se enfadaría si le decía pero, últimamente, no soportaba ese mero pensamiento.

- TK… ¡Takeru!

Despertó de su ensoñación y la miró. El rostro preocupado de ella lo hizo descubrir que se había quedado demasiado tiempo metido en sí mismo.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kari con ternura - ¿Estas bien?

De improvisto, el rubio la abrazó escondiendo parte de su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel.

- No.

- Dime, ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber, acariciando su cabello rubio.

En nada de tiempo había logrado preocuparla. No era común que TK respondiera que estaba mal, sino que siempre lo escondía y regalaba sonrisas tranquilizadoras que convencían a cualquiera… menos a ella.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

- ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes – respondió Kari, irónicamente – Me dices en este mismo momento que…

- No, Kari, porque no es necesario y te enojarías conmigo.

- No me enojaré contigo siempre y cuando no me hallas engañado con otra – bromeó Hikari, pero al ver el rostro de él se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa - ¿Es-s eso?

- ¡No, que va! ¡Deja de pensar eso de mí!

- Bueno, perdón.

- No, es… otra cosa.

- Oye… puede confiar en mí, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

- Si te pidiera que me soluciones el problema… sería muy egoísta de mi parte y no me hablarías por un mes, mínimo.

- Ahora me toca a mí decirte que no pienses así de mí, confía…

- No es cuestión de confianza, es que… no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

- Amor – sujetó su rostro – ahora que se te que puedo ayudar, no voy a descansar hasta que me lo digas.

El rubio desvió la vista, apenado y expulsó el aire.

- Ok… pero te pido que, por favor, no te enojes.

- No lo haré, tranquilo.

Takeru mordió su labio inferior.

- Bueno… es algo delicado pero… trataré de explicarte todo lo más claro posible.

Hikari se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

- Lo que pasó anoche me hizo pensar.

Con esas pocas palabras, el corazón de ella comenzó a detenerse. Esa oración no parecía augurarle nada bueno.

- Me hizo pensar en que… no confías en mí lo suficiente como para ver algo así y esperar una explicación de mi parte ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- P-pero… yo confío en ti…

- Ya lo se – sonrió el otro – pero esto nunca nos había sucedido y no sabíamos como íbamos reaccionar. Lo que yo quiero, Kari, es que confíes en mí pase lo que pase. Y quiero que sepas que eres la única y que siempre será así.

- T-TK… - el sollozo que Kari quiso ocultar se escapó de sus labios sin poder detenerlo.

- No llores…

- P-pero yo… no quiero q-que pienses que… no c-confío en ti.

- No pienso eso – respondió – solo digo que…

No continuó hablando gracias al sorpresivo golpe de la puerta al abrirse. Y, por ella, aparecieron Tai y Matt.

Los rostros de estos se trasformaron en mudos interrogantes de la situación que se llevaba a cabo. Kari estaba llorando y la expresión de dolor de TK realmente preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

- Etto… nosotros solo… vinimos a buscar algo…

Taichi subió las escaleras a toda prisa mientras que Yamato quedó parado sin saber que hacer.

- Todo… ¿bien? – preguntó como un idiota.

Ante eso, Hikari solo volvió a llorar y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

- _Dios, que idiota soy_ – pensó desesperándose.

- Listo Matt… em… ¿todo bien, chicos?

- Vámonos ya, tonto – apuró el Ishida, empujándolo fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

El silencio que se instaló luego dio paso a la risa de ambos.

- Siempre están metiendo la pata.

- ¡Siempre!

Al escuchar la hermosa risa de su chica, se tranquilizó un poco. Eso le dio el valor necesario como para terminar de decir lo que quería.

- Amor – retomó él, tocando su rostro – lo que quiero decir es que… quiero hacer que confíes ciegamente en mí… porque yo realmente confío ciegamente en ti.

- ¿Q-que quieres hacer? – quiso saber la muchacha, decidida a lograr lo que sea que él le pidiera.

La expresión del rostro de TK se suavizó y le sonrió.

- No te puedo pedir lo que estoy pensando… a parte de que hay muchísimos métodos más para hacerlo… sería incorrecto y…

- Takeru, ¿Qué tenías pensado?

El chico quedó con la palabra en la boca y, lentamente, bajó los hombros. Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de darse por vencido y de que se arrepentiría aún más de decir:

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Bien, eso la descolocó. ¿Desde cuanto Takeru daba tantas vueltas para pedirle eso? Algo no estaba del todo claro.

- ¿Y piensas que te voy a decir que no?… no entiendo, ¿Por qué diste tantas vueltas…?

- Porque no es simplemente eso.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo... – Volvió a repetir - … sin protección.

**.**

**Estoy segura de que dejé a más de uno con la boca abierta :P **

**Debo destacar que este capítulo me dio mucho que pensar y no sabía si publicarlo. Pero en el próximo les explicaré bien mi postura sobre ese tema.**

**Y en el próximo también… LEMMON! :D**

**Eeeeeeei, y para este capi quiero cumplir un sueño y llegar a los 290, puede serr? **

**¡Nos leemos pronto, amigos. Lo quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	34. ¡Me encanta!

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno **

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN TANTO ESPECIAL :/ NO SE COMO LO TOMARÁN PERO SOLO ES UN PEDAZO DE FICCIÓN, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. AL FINAL, MI COMENTARIO SE HARÁ PRESENTE. ENJOY.**

**Amigos especiales**

¡Me encanta!

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Hikari, atónita por lo escuchado.

Takeru pasó sus dedos por su cabello enmarañado y se lamentó por primera vez.

- ¿Ves? Es la idea más tonta y arriesgada, pero no por eso… dejo de desearlo.

Esperó a ver la reacción de Kari, más ésta nunca llegó. Ella se mantenía viéndolo con los labios entreabiertos y las lágrimas resbalando por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Prosiguió:

- Tú piensas que puedo engañarte y no quiero que pienses eso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pensé que… si estábamos de esa manera, comprenderías que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso arriesgarme a que tengamos un hijo…

Pero después de pensarlo bien, caí en la cuenta de que no es necesario hacer eso, que hay otras formas y que tú no querrías ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de arruinar tu adolescencia con un embarazo. Sería muy egoísta de pensar el que me dijeras que si…

- TK…

- Por eso, no lo tomes en cuenta…

- TK.

- No se como se me pudo ocurrir…

- ¡Takeru!

- ¿Qué?

- Si.

- … "si", ¿Qué?

- Hagámoslo – contestó Kari, conmovida.

El Takaishi no se movió.

- ¿Q-que? ¡No! N-no, ni lo sueñes, ¡no te pondré en ese apuro!

- Amor, quiero hacerlo – la cortó ella, colocando una mano en su rostro.

Todo ese palabrerío que TK había soltado realmente la había dejado conmocionada. Lo que su novio creía que había sido una explicación extensa sobre algo inaceptable, había sido una cachetada invisible para ella.

El que TK le dijera que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse así por ella, la hizo querer hacer lo mismo en retribución.

Estaba segura que, si lo tuviera que hacer, no sería obligada ni nada por el estilo. En la sociedad actual en la que vivían ya nadie corría esos riesgos por amor; nadie creía en lo eterno ni se prometían fidelidad más allá del tiempo. "Amar" en ese tiempo solo era cuestión de un beso y cada vez eran menos las parejas que duraban y hacían valer el verdadero significado de amor.

Y, de pronto, llegaba ese príncipe azul de cabellos dorados y bañador color verde oscuro y le decía que la amaba lo suficiente como para atarse emocional y físicamente a ella de forma total y completa, sin importarle las consecuencias. ¡El sentimiento no le cabía en el corazón!

Se acercó a su rostro para besarlo pero él se hizo hacia atrás.

- Kari… lo deseo pero… tú…

- ¿Podrías dejar de pensar por unos momentos?

- ¡No, no puedo! ESTO NO ES CORRECTO, ¿entiendes? – peleó TK, levantándose de golpe del sillón y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la sala.

Hikari lo observó por unos segundos y también se paró. Caminó hacia él y detuvo su andar con un movimiento suave, sujetándolo de los brazos.

- Lo que yo entiendo… es que lo correcto no siempre es lo importante… y tú me has demostrado que esto que tenemos es más importante que todo lo correcto del mundo.

Esas palabras lo derritieron por completo. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra esa persona? ¿Contra esos sentimientos…? No… no podía.

Dicho eso, Kari probó de acercarse otra vez a sus labios y esta vez él no se alejó. Envolvió a su novia con sus brazos y profundizó aún más el beso.

No entendía como se había dejado influenciar pero no quería saberlo tampoco. Lo único que le importó en ese momento fue comenzar a caminar entre beso y beso hasta su habitación, en donde cerró la puerta luego de que ambos pasaran.

Frenaron su andar delante de la cama y se miraron con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- Me siento… como en la primera vez – murmuró Kari, avergonzándose.

TK le acarició el rostro con deliberada ternura y besó su frente.

- Estoy igual o más nervioso que tú… - recitó, como aquella vez en que se habían unido por primera vez - Pero estoy decidido… y te amo más que a mi vida.

La muchacha asintió y mordió su labio inferior. Ella también _lo amaba más que a su vida_.

Takeru subió el vestido que portaba lentamente y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo. Se acostaron sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada del otro y él se acomodó sobre ella. Corrió el rebelde mechón de cabello que obstruía su ojo derecho y sintió el contacto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía medio año que iba a estar en esa situación con Kari, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, se hubiera reído a más no poder pensando que era la broma más graciosa de todas. Pero allí, con ella bajo su cuerpo, no podía imaginarse otra vida que no fuera esa, en donde no existiera su relación ni nunca hubiese existido su amor.

Recorrió su abdomen plano con sus dedos, causándole cosquillas. Acarició la piel de su cuello con su nariz y besó delicadamente su piel. No tenía la necesidad de marcarla como suya _porque sabía que ya lo era._

Los frágiles brazos de Kari se enrollaron en su cuello para atraerlo más a ella. Sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron nuevamente formando uno solo.

Dos femeninas manos recorrían la espalda masculina del cuerpo que tenía sobre ella. Sentía como la cadera de TK se presionaba contra la suya y suspiraba entre besos.

En medio del contacto, una de las manos del rubio se deslizó por su piel hasta llegar a la espalda, en donde encontró el nudo que sujetaba la bikini de su novia. Lo deshizo fácilmente y palpo la piel de ella. Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien.

Las piernas de Kari se enredaron en su cadera casi instintivamente, sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando TK sonrió contra su boca, ella se preguntó que era lo que le causaba gracia.

- ¿D-de que te ríes? – quiso saber separándose.

- De lo feliz que soy - replicó volviendo a besarla, sin dejarle tiempo a decir algo más.

Con ayuda de sus piernas, Takeru comenzó a moverse hacia delante, causando fricción entre sus sexos. El rostro de Kari se hizo hacia atrás al sentir una insaciable necesidad y apretó sus labios.

Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente el bañador de TK, dejando el descubierto su duro miembro. Estiró la mano para sujetarlo y comenzar a estimular cuando el rubio la sujetó y besó su dorso.

- Ni lo pienses… hoy me toca a mí darte placer.

No entendió exactamente a lo que se refería hasta que sintió que sus dedos se inmiscuían en la parte de abajo del bikini y acariciaban con suavidad su vagina.

TK sonrió de lado. Kari estaba húmeda. Era sorprendente lo rápido que su novia se excitaba cada vez que hacían el amor. Eso le subió bastante la autoestima, después de todo, solo él y sus caricias lograban eso en ella.

Recorrió la parte íntima de la chica con reciente experiencia mientras que Kari largaba suspiros, los cuales eran acallados con sus besos.

Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, haciendo que ella aguantara la respiración. Le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en Kari, amaba ver sus expresiones y aún más su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza, pudor y excitación.

Metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos de forma lenta y tortuosa. Él lo estaba disfrutando bastante, por eso no notó el momento en que ella estiró su mano y sujetó su pene.

Hikari le sonrió pícaramente y empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con su puño cerrado, arrancando gemidos a su amante. Remojó sus labios con su lengua de forma provocativa y mordió su labio inferior.

La mano libre de Takeru sujetó a la culpable de esos suspiros y la alejó de él.

- ¿Así que te gusta ser mala conmigo? – inquirió mientras sujetaba sus brazos y los colocaba por encima de la cabeza de Kari. – Bueno… yo también puedo ser malo.

Y, dicho eso, el ritmo de las envestidas con sus dedos se intensificó, logrando que los suspiros de ella sean más profundos e incontenibles. Dios, que bien se sentía…

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves que puedo ser malo? – dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que ralentizaba sus movimientos hasta volverlos lentos y desesperantes.

- Ahh… TK…- se quejó la muchacha, removiéndose en el lugar al sentir el cambio de velocidad. No podía estar torturándola así, era inhumano. – Bast-ta…

- ¿Basta? ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó Takeru – Pues, no parece – comentó, sintiendo como las caderas de su chica se movían al ritmo de sus dedos.

- No… no pares… p-pero… más rápido… - murmuraba intentando liberar sus manos del agarre de sus muñecas. Sus movimientos prácticamente no la dejaban hablar. ¿Cómo le decía, entonces? Que lo necesitaba dentro de ella, que no podía esperar más.

- Rápido, ¿eh? – musitó el otro sacando sus dedos de dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-que haces…? ¡Ah! – el miembro de TK se hundió dentro de Kari de improvisto y la hizo elevar las caderas al sentir el contacto.

Dejó que se acostumbrara a su intromisión y mientras miró a su novia con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía hermosa, sudada, sonrojada, despeinada, todo junto. Y la amaba como a nadie.

Al notar su mirada, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y atrajo su cabeza para besarlo otra vez. Mientras sus lenguas se rozaban con paciencia, Kari movió su cadera indicando lo obvio.

Sin dejar de saborear sus labios, Takeru sujetó una de sus piernas y comenzó a empujar hacia delante, primero lento, acelerando la intensidad de las envestidas de a poco.

Hikari rompió el contacto con él y apretó su rostro contra el cuello del chico. Intentaba no gemir demasiado alto, le causaba muchísima vergüenza pero no lo podía evitar.

- Ah… TK… si, más… r-rápido… ahh…

- K-Kari… argh…

Apoyó sus antebrazos en el colchón y se movió más rápido dentro de ella, logrando que el plan de Kari de no suspirar más fuerte se fuera a la basura. Apretaba sus labios, trataba de aguantar. Abrazó su cuerpo y arañó su espalda en respuesta al placer que sentía inundarla, no sabía que hacer, era indescriptible e inaguantable.

- ¡Si! ¡TK, sí! ¡Más!

Su pequeño cuerpo se pegó más al de su amante y su boca mordió su cuello, independientemente de que eso dejara marca. Inconscientemente, volvió a arañar a su chico y acompaño aún más sus incesantes envestidas con énfasis.

Una mano de Kari, la que había estado sujetando los cabellos del chico, se deslizó hasta la sábana de la cama y la apretó con fuerza. ¡No sabía que hacer! ¿¡Qué hacía! Era demasiado, se estaba volviendo loca. ¡Ese chico la volvía loca! Las envestidas de TK llegaban hasta el fondo de ella, golpeando sus paredes, causándole infinidades de sentimientos.

- Y-ya… ya llego… - murmuró TK contra su oído, mientras deslizaba su mano y sujetaba la de ella, la cual se encontraba ahora recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Yo… también…

Ambos sintieron que la visión se les nublaba al tiempo que llegaron juntos al climax. TK terminó dentro de Kari sin sentir la culpa que pensaba que sentiría. Lo único que lo invadía en ese momento era amor, puro amor.

Recuperaron la respiración luego de unos segundos en los que permanecieron acostados uno sobre otro. Cuando Takeru abrió sus ojos estaba preparado para lo que fuera: arrepentimiento por parte de Kari, algún regaño, sus ojos llorosos… pero no fue nada de eso. Kari lo observaba con rostro tranquilo y sonriente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Por ningún lado se notaba remordimiento ni nada por el estilo. Solo ternura.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber ella, hablándole con un tono de voz suave.

- Feliz. – en esa simple palabra se resumía todo lo que opinaba su corazón en ese momento. No podía haber otra manera de expresarlo.

- Yo también – asintió la chica, tomando su rostro y besando sus labios. – Te amo.

- Yo te amo, mi vida. – replicó él recargando su frente contra la de ella.

Despacio, salió desde dentro de ella y se acostó a su lado. Continuó grabando su rostro en su memoria mientras acariciaban sus mejillas lentamente. No se podían amar más, no creían que fuera posible.

.

- ¡Ya deja de reírte de mi!

- ¡Es que me encanta! "¡Si! ¡TK, sí! ¡Más!" Jajaja, ¡Me encanta!

Recibió un nuevo golpe por parte de su novia.

La cosa era así.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían tenido su encuentro y ya eran la 1 de la tarde. Ninguno de sus amigos había mostrado señales de vida, por lo que Takeru se había decidido en molestar a su chica un poco.

Kari se sonrojó por décima vez en el día. Ya decía ella que no quería gemir tan fuerte. Ahora a TK se le había dado por burlarse de ello.

- Pero bien que te gusta que te diga eso… - se quejó la chica en voz baja, cruzando los brazos, haciendo un puchero.

- Me encanta – concordó él abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla. – Tengo hambre ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó, yendo hasta la heladera.

- Lo que… sea… - estaba por sentarse en un taburete cuando vio el estado de la espalda del rubio. Su trasero no le dio a la trayectoria con la banqueta y fue a parar al suelo, cayendo de bruces. - ¡Demonios!

La risa de TK la hizo pararse rápidamente y volverlo a mirar.

- ¿¡Que te hiciste en la espalda! – quiso saber, señalándolo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto cuando se habían bañado? Ah, era porque había estado muy ocupada besándolo con los ojos cerrados.

El Takaishi giró su cabeza, llegando a ver apenas sus lastimaduras y la miró con expresión incrédula.

- ¿Cómo que 'qué te hiciste'? Tú me los hiciste, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

La mandíbula de Kari se desencajó de la impresión. ¿¡Ella había hecho eso! ¿¡Todos esos rasguños y arañazos! Aunque, ahora que veía bien, también tenía varios chupones en el cuello y marcas de besos en el pecho. Todo eso… ¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO LO HABÍA HECHO!

Intentó hablar en su defensa pero las palabras no salían por la sorpresa. TK se acercó y apretó su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha.

- Eres una salvaje en la cama, mi amor – besó su cuello y Kari seguía sin reaccionar – Pero no te preocupes, me encanta que seas así.

Se alejó con la intención de ponerse una camisa. La chica despertó de su shock y lo siguió por detrás.

- O-oye… - lo llamó, avergonzada – Perdón… debe dolerte…

- ¡Que va! No me importa si me prometes siempre ponerte tan apasionada como antes, ¿si?

- ¡TK!

Y para empeorarlo…

- ¡Chicos, ya llegamos!

Un par de ojos color marrón se dan vuelta horrorizados y enfocan su vista en todos sus amigos.

- ¡Takeru, ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

- Jajaja, ¡me encanta!

**.**

**Del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho, por eso decidí borrarlo y acá esta lo prometido :)**

**Tal vez, muchos no estén de acuerdo con este capítulo pero ES FICCIÓN y yo creo que ya nadie corre esos riegos por amor. Por eso me parecía lindo mostrar mi posición. **

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes me dieron una pila kilométrica de apuntes para estudiar y resultó que al final me tomaron la mitad solamente :**

**Espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon :) Me lo dicen con un review? :D**

**¡Gracias amigos, los quiero! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	35. Nuevos ¿amigos?

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Nuevos ¿amigos?

El camino de vuelta a la ciudad fue muy tranquilo. La parranda de "despedida" de la noche anterior los había anestesiado lo suficiente como para dormir en todo lo que durara el trayecto de regreso. Todos en la van dormías, excepto dos adolescentes que no paraban de besarse y decirse cosas cursis en voz baja, sin que nadie oyera.

Lo que había sucedido el día anterior los había marcado profundamente. No cualquiera se arriesgaría a tener relaciones sin protección, y ellos mismos debían confesar que estaban muy nerviosos en ese momento. Las consecuencias se verían, o no, en pocos tiempo. Decidieron esperar unos días y luego comprar un test para sacarse las dudas. Después de todo, no podían esperar a que Kari se mostrara por ahí embarazada de lo más tranquila.

Aunque, pasando por encima de todas esas conjeturas, estaban felices. F e l i c e s en todo lo que el sentido de esa palabra abarcaba. El amor no les cabía en su ser, las ganas de estar juntos a cada instante eran inaguantables, sus manos entrelazadas parecían destinadas a no separarse nunca. No habían sentido nada igual.

Sin notar cuando fue, llegaron a destino a las 8 de la noche, a causa del embotellamiento que causaban los autos que volvían de vacaciones por el final de la quincena.

El grupo entero bajó y se encargó de tomar su maleta cada uno.

Tai sujetó la de él y su hermana y volteó a mirarla. Estaba abrazada de la cintura con TK, sonriendo mientras hablaban algo que no escuchaba.

- Kari, vamos a casa.

Sus enormes ojos marrones se volvieron y le regalaron una mirada de suplica.

- ¿No puedo ir a casa de TK un ratito?

- No, vamos a casa un rato. Ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo fuera.

La castaña suspiró, abatida.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Se giró nuevamente y enfrentó los ojos celestes de su novio.

- Entonces, nos vemos esta noche.

- Claro, te mando un mensaje diciéndote a que hora puedes venir. Trae una botella de vodka, ¿si? – Miró a su cuñado - ¡Tai, tú trae ginebra!

El chico se limitó a asentir y continuar hablando con su mejor amigo. Esa noche, la fiesta era en casa de Matt y TK, ya que su madre se había ido a cubrir una noticia en una provincia vecina. Tenían la casa sola por dos días, y no la iban a desaprovechar.

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde – sonrió Takeru, acercándola de la cintura.

Kari sonrió contra su boca y lo besó buscando su lengua inmediatamente. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y movió su cabeza por los movimientos.

- ¡Vámonos ya, Kari!

La voz de su hermano los hizo cortar toda la magia y separarse. La menor suspiró enojada y su novio rió.

- Te amo – besó su frente.

- Yo también, amor. Nos vemos.

Con un trotecito suave llegó hasta su hermano y se despidió con un grito de todos. Ambos Yagami comenzaron a caminar las escasas cuatro cuadras que los separaban de su casa con la de Cody en completo silencio.

Kari miró a Tai de reojo. ¿Por qué esa reacción sorpresiva de él? Que dijera que quería estar en su casa era algo demasiado… no Tai. Solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa.

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

- No.

Su respuesta le causó una pequeña risa.

- Si me contestas de esa forma tan cortante es obvio que voy a pensar lo contrario.

- No estoy enojado, solo que…

- … solo que… - lo incitó ella.

Taichi suspiró y dejó caer las maletas para sujetarla por los hombros.

- ¡Solo que mataré a TK y te mataré a ti si se te ocurre quedar embarazada!

- **¡Tai, cállate!** – exclamó Kari a todo pulmón, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

El lo hizo al tiempo en que se avergonzó al caer en la cuenta de que lo había gritado en medio de la calle a todo volumen.

- Eso no pasará – aseguró Hikari, sin poder observar a su pariente fijamente a la cara.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – respondió Taichi, volviendo a sujetar el equipaje.

Se sonrieron tranquilizadoramente y reanudaron la marcha.

- Es un tema incómodo pero… me sorprendió los arañazos de TK en su espalda. ¡Nunca me lo imaginé de ti! Sora no me hizo eso en nuestra primera vez…

Kari se pasó la mano por su rostro y suspiró.

- Eh… Esta no fue mi primera vez con TK, ya estuvimos un par de veces antes…

Pudo ver con claridad como su hermano se paralizaba y la volvía a mirar horrorizado.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Cómo…? ¡Pendeja de mierda!

Hikari rió ante su reacción. Que no hubiera tomado mal el tema de su primera vez la calmaba. El día no podía desarrollarse de forma mejor mejor.

.

Si el día había sido genial, todo se había ido a la mierda a la noche.

En el mismo momento en que habían puesto un pie dentro de su casa, sus padres los habían asfixiado con un abrazo y acto seguido, les habían lanzado un paquete a cada uno y ordenado que se lo pusieran.

Y allí estaba Kari, frente a su espejo, con un vestido negro que no le parecía… muy complaciente. Era de color negro con mangas de seda, ceñido al cuerpo pero largo hasta las rodillas. Dios, solo a su madre en su sano juicio se le había ocurrido comprar semejante cosa horrorosa. Era para un velorio y para que lo usara una mujer de… mínimo, 50 años.

Se miró sin que le guste por ningún lado y mordió su labio inferior. Miró sobre su escritorio y encontró una tijera. La sonrisa iluminó su rostro y la sujetó. Cortó las mangas ridículas que tenía y las tiró en el suelo, riendo en señal de despedida. Estaba a punto de cortar la parte de abajo cuando su madre irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Hikari, ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Ay Ma, está horrible! – se quejó excusándose.

- Nada de eso, estas hermosa. Ponte tus tacos y ven que ya nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó por quinta vez desde que les dijeron que saldrían.

- Apúrate.

- Mamá… - portazo en su cara.

Suspiró y miró su aspecto. Bueno, no podía ser peor. Se calzó sus tacos rosas y salió al pasillo, en donde se encontró con su hermano. Quedó con la boca abierta.

Llevaba zapatillas blancas, pantalón de Jean oscuro, una camisa blanca, un saco negro y corbata color roja. Ver que Taichi llevara algo así puesto solo significaba una cosa: el fin del mundo.

- ¡Kari! – Se quejó con un berrinche - Mira lo que me pusieron… ¡Querían que me ponga pantalón de traje!

- No te quejes, mírame a mi – se lamentó asiendo su vestido como si eso fuera a mostrarlo más. – Es un horror.

- Vamos, ambos, dejen de quejarse y vamos – dijo su padre, sujetando las llaves del auto. Los hermanos Yagami bajaron los hombros y caminaron abatidos. ¿Hacía donde los llevaría la vida?

.

Resultó que la vida los llevó hacia un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Y resulta también que no era solo una cena familiar, sino que estarían en la grata compañía de unos amigos de sus padres, los cuales se acababan de mudar a la ciudad y querían festejar. Sin contar que tenían dos hijos a quienes Tai y Kari deberían entretener esa noche mientras los adultos se sentaban a hablar de cosas irreverentes como política o chismes.

Y esa era la historia de cómo su noche de fiesta se les había ido por el caño.

Lanzaron el noveno suspiro en la noche antes de que cuatro personas se posicionaran frente a ellos.

Todos tenían expresión de ser amables, cosa que los tranquilizó un poco. Sería mejor tratarlos.

Se presentaron como la familia Katsuragi. Hacía tan solo una semana que se habían mudado a unas cuadras al este de su casa, cerca de la casa de Matt y TK. Antes que nada, comenzaron las molestas formalidades.

- Chicos, ellos son amigos nuestros de la preparatoria, habían ido a vivir a Francia pero ahora volvieron por cuestiones de trabajo. Son Mikoto y Fugaku.

- Encantados – respondieron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

- Es un placer conocerlos, chicos – saludó la mujer con voz amable – Ya sabía yo que los hijos de estos dos iban a ser hermosos y educados.

Volvieron a esbozar una sonrisa ante el halago. En casos así, era mejor ser falsos.

- Y ellos son sus hijos – siguió presentando su padre – Keima y Akane.

Los menores se inclinaron en señal de saludo y los escanearon de arriba abajo.

- Oye, me encanta tu vestido – dijo Akane, con los ojos abiertos y brillando de la emoción al ver la prenda de Kari.

La castaña bajó su mirada lentamente hasta ver la aberración que la cubría e hizo una mueca de no entender.

- Te lo regalo – le contestó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Jajaja, eres muy graciosa – comentó la chica sentándose frente a ella.

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué clase de gustos tenía esa chica? Lo descubrió demasiado pronto al ver como paseaba su mirada por su hermano quien, ajeno a la observación de la pelinegra, se saludaba con el varón.

- Soy Tai, es un gusto.

- El gusto es mío, Tai. Soy Keima. Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber, mirando a Hikari con una mirada seductora.

- Soy Kari, mucho gusto – sonrió estirando su mano.

- ¿Kari?

- De Hikari, mis amigos me dicen Kari.

- Ah, Luz… bueno, es un gusto, espero que todos podamos ser buenos amigos.

- Tenlo por seguro – comentó Taichi, no muy convencido. Y así fue como comenzó su particular velada.

.

Tres horas más tarde, y tras varios platos de comida, todos estaban satisfechos. Los mayores hablaban amenamente sobre el tiempo en que no se habían visto mientras que los menores charlaban de lo suyo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen algún plan para esta noche? Después de todo, es sábado y no conocemos la noche de aquí – expresó Keima, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro sobre sus manos.

- Bueno… esta noche tenemos una fiesta en casa de un amigo, así que pueden venir con nosotros y conocer a los demás del grupo.

- ¡Un fiesta, que emoción! – Agregó Akane - ¿Es como una pijamada? ¿Miran películas o algo así?

Tai y Kari cruzaron miradas incrédulas y la miraron preguntándose si estaba hablando de verdad.

- Em… nuestras fiestas son… distintas – respondió Kari, enredando y desenredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo. – Ya verán esta noche.

- Entonces, ¿no hay problema en que vayamos? – inquirió Keima.

- Claro que no, ningún problema.

En medio de la charla, el celular de Kari empezó a vibrar, indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

_DE:_ _Rubio (L)_

_Amor, vengan cuando quieran. Están casi todos aquí, vinieron antes de la hora en que quedamos -.- pero bueno…. Te espero (L)_

- Tai – lo llamó y le mostró el mensaje, a lo cual él asintió.

- Papá.

Los adultos cortaron su conversación y prestaron atención al moreno.

- Vamos a ir a casa de Matt un rato, ¿podemos?

- ¡Claro! ¿Van a ir con Akane y Keima?

- Si, si les parece bien a ustedes… - dijo educadamente refiriéndose al matrimonio Katsuragi.

- Está perfecto pero no vuelvan tarde muchachos, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Entonces, con permiso.

Pidieron dinero para el taxi y se subieron al primero que encontraron. Kari le dio la dirección de la casa de su novio y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron.

Al bajarse, los hermanos se asombraron por la hermosa casa.

- ¿Aquí es?

- Sip, aquí mismo.

- Tai, iré a cambiarme a casa. Así no estoy cómoda. – dijo Kari, señalando su vestido con asco.

- ¿Trajiste llave?

Le mostró el pequeño objeto y sonrió.

- De paso busco lo que nos encargaron los chicos.

- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Bueno, ve con cuidado y tráeme mi celular, lo olvidé sobre mi cama.

- Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Hikari se perdió al doblar la cuadra y Taichi hizo sonar sus dedos.

- ¿Listos para una noche de descontrol?

Keima levantó una ceja divertido y Akane no entendió muy bien. ¿Descontrol? ¿Qué tanto podían hacer en una fiesta de casa?

Abrieron la puerta de la casa sin siquiera tocar, aunque con el volumen de la música, no creían que escucharan si explotaba una bomba cerca o algo por el estilo.

Al visualizar la situación de dentro de la casa, ambos quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! – cantaban todos a Davis, el cual tragaba cerveza por el embudo que Mimi sostenía en su boca.

Sobre el cómodo sillón de la casa Sora, Yolei y Rika le bailaban a un Joe sentado en él y muy avergonzado. Parecían muy divertidas.

Izzy pasó por delante con un vaso lleno de algo negro y se detuvo al ver a Tai.

- ¡Weeeeeei, has venido!

- ¡Claro que si! – chocó sus manos y le quitó el vaso para beber un trago. – Mira, ellos son Keima y Akane, son nuevos.

- Hola, un gusto – saludó Izzy a los gritos reclamando su vaso. - ¡Deja de tomar mi fernet, ve y prepárate uno!

El Yagami rió y asintió.

- Vengan, vamos a la cocina. – les dijo, aunque estuvo seguro que solo lo siguieron por las señas que les hizo.

Se adentraron en la cocina de los Takaishi en donde encontraron a Matt y TK preparando Daikiri.

- Hasta que llegaste, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó mover tu pesado culo hasta aquí? – rió Matt, mezclando algo dentro de un vaso de acero inoxidable unido a otro.

- Idiota, estaba fuera de la ciudad. Mira, ellos son Keima y Akane, se mudaron hace poco.

- Hola, es un gusto. Soy Yamato y él es mi hermano Takeru.

TK terminó de sacar la licuadora de su lugar en la alacena y se volteó para saludar. Fue como un flechazo para Akane. ¡No alcanzaba con que Tai esté tan bueno, sino que había un par de rubios de infarto! Dios, le encantaba esa ciudad.

- ¡Hola! Pueden decirme TK, siéntanse como en su casa – dijo guiñando un ojo – Básicamente como todos… - corrigió sacando gaseosa de pomelo de la heladera. - ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Kari los fue a buscar, no debe tardar en venir.

- Okey, el Pomelardi tendrá que esperar…

- ¡Pero mientras tanto, ¿Quién quiere Daikiri? – ofreció Matt, volcando lo que estaba revolviendo en cinco vasos.

Les alcanzaron dos "los nuevos" y ellos los probaron con desconfianza.

- ¿Nunca habían probado Daikiri? – preguntó Tai, terminándose la mitad del suyo de un solo trago.

- En Francia no dejan tomar bebidas alcohólicas a menores, supongo que nos acostumbramos a no beber.

- ¿¡Que! – se horrorizó TK, causando la risa de los dos mejores amigos. – Bueno, si quieren emborracharse, vinieron al lugar correcto. – aseguró sujetando su vaso propio de Daikiri y desapareciendo de la cocina.

- Pero bueno, no nos quedemos aquí. Vamos a ver que desastres están haciendo en el living.

En efecto, el desastre era un Streepstris protagonizado por Takato y Henry sobre la mesa del living. Todos los coreaban para que se sacaran más prendas, además de la camisa y el cinturón.

Akane y Keima los observaban con la boca abierta, medios espantados. Tai rió ante sus expresiones.

- Descuiden, se terminarán acostumbrando.

En ese momento, una peliroja saltó delante de él y se colgó de su cuerpo con brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con pasión.

Nueva expresión de sorpresa en los hermanos.

Cuando se separaron, los miraron sonriendo.

- Ella es Sora, mi novia. Amor, ellos son Keima y Akane, son nuevos aquí.

- ¡Un gusto! – saludó la Takenouchi con su habitual buen humor.

- Igualmente – balbucearon los otros pero con la mirada fija otro lado para ver como Mimi y Yolei se pasaban un hielo con su boca.

En medio de ese acto, los tres pudieron ver que la puerta se abrió dando paso a Kari. Ya no estaba vestida con el abominable atuendo anterior sino que venía casual y cómoda. Zapatillas, short de jean y una remera ajustada, sin contar que traía cuatro botellas con ella, dos en cada mano.

Al ver lo que hacían sus amigos, rió divertida y levantó las botellas en señal de efusión. Caminó hacia sus recientes amigos y su hermano y les sonrió.

- Bendita sea la fiesta de todos los días. – comentó como al pasar, mientras dejaba las botellas sobre un mostrados.

La base del tequila, vodka y las demás dos tocaron la madera justo a tiempo antes de la colisión. Y era porque TK había ido hasta su novia, la había sujetado utilizando su fuerza y ahora la besaba desenfrenadamente apoyando el cuerpo de ella contra la pared, con sus piernas enredadas en su cadera.

Nuevamente, el rostro asombrado de ambos no se hizo esperar. ¡Guau! Que… pasional.

- See, sé lo que están pesando – murmuró Tai como si estuviera aburrido – Pendejos desubicados pff, pero ya no les digo nada, están muy enamorados. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los Katsuragi intercambiaron miradas asustadas y pasaron saliva.

¿Dónde se habían metido?

**.**

**:)**

**Back to Basic. Fiestas, descontrol, alcohol :D **

**Y discúlpenme por mi poca imaginación XD Mikoto y Fugaku, no se me ocurrieron más nombres que los de los padres de Sasuke.**

**¿Les gusto el capi? ¡Déjenme review amigossssssss!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	36. El momento de la verdad

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

El momento de la verdad

Eran alrededor de las 4.32 de la madrugada cuando Keima soltó su tercer vaso de Attomic Blue y paseó la mirada por el lugar para intentar encontrar a su hermana.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Tai acercándose para sujetarse a su cuerpo, ante su tambaleo constante desde, aproximadamente, las tres.

- Estaba buscando a mi hermana… pera ya se debe de haber ido, ¡aburridaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Sí, seguro que se fue… - murmuró Taichi, nervioso, desviando la vista para posarla en un rincón del living, tratando de descifrar en donde terminaba Akane y empezaba Davis. – ¡Hey, hey, ustedes! ¿Dónde creen que van?

Sus ojos habían encontrado algo más interesante que ver la casi violación de Davis hacia esa chica. Había visto a su hermana y a TK justo a tiempo antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

- Tengo sueño, hermano, nos vamos a acostar – dijo Kari, sonriéndole a ver si trataba de convencerlo.

- Siiii, sueeeño, seguro – se metió Keima levantando las cejas marcando algo obvio.

- Gracias eh – ironizó Takeru, riendo. – No vamos a hacer nada, Tai, no con tanta gente en la casa, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

- ¡Claro que no! Los voy a ir a mirar a cada rato, ¿ok?

- No es neces-

- ¡No me discutan!

- Bueno ¬¬

Continuaron caminando y desaparecieron por el lugar.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13…

- Creo que iré a ver que hacen – replicó Tai dirigiéndose por donde se habían esfumado los menores.

- ¡Te acompaaaaaño! – exclamó Keima, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Buscaron en el baño, la habitación de Matt, de Takeru pero no los encontraron. Por lo que, la última pieza que quedaba era la de Natsuko, la madre de los dos rubios.

Asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta y los vieron acostados sobre la cama. No estaban haciendo nada grave. Se besaban con tranquilidad. Bien, eso estaba bien. Y que Takeru acariciara su rostro…hmp, también estaba bien. Y que su mano descendiera y llegara hasta la cintura de su hermana… mmm… cuando la pierna de Kari se estaba por enredar con las de él, Keima suspiró.

- ¡Me aburro, Tai! – gritó colgándose del mayor.

- ¡Cállate!

Tarde. Takeru y Kari los habían vuelto a mirar y ahora los fulminaban con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera. Taichi tragó saliva y señaló su espalda con el pulgar.

- Yo solo venía a… bueno, ya me voy… sí, nos vemos. Vamos idiota – masculló sujetando a su reciente conocido del cuello de su camisa.

Hikari resopló y se acostó nuevamente.

- Algún día lo mataré.

- Déjame eso a mí, a ti te quedaría demasiado cargo de consciencia – le dijo Takeru abrazándola y acomodando su cabeza en su pecho – Vamos a dormir un rato, estoy cansado.

El rostro de ella se levantó y dejó ver un puchero.

- Aburrido… dulces sueños – dijo besando sus labios y volviendo a acostarse.

Dos semanas después, la situación era la misma.

Kari despertó sintiendo el calor carcomerle la piel y se separó lentamente del pecho descubierto de su novio. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y arqueó las cejas. Corrió la mano de TK de encima de su cintura y se levantó. Caminó hasta una de las paredes y enfocó su visión aún más. Si, el aire acondicionado estaba apagado.

Intentó prender y apagar la luz pero no pudo.

Bufó exasperada y bajó los hombros. No le gustaba para nada el calor en exceso. La hacía sentirse mal.

Abrió una de las ventanas para dejar que corra el aire pero no pudo dejar de sentirse mareada.

Decidió ir a tomar algo fresco, tal vez eso la ayudaría.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. ¿Tanto habían dormido? Se habían acostado luego de comer junto con Tai y Sora.

En la cocina encontró a su hermano, su cuñada y Matt, los cuales parecían estar simplemente hablando. En ese lugar no hacía menos calor que en su habitación. Los tres se hacían viento con lo primero que tuvieran a mano.

Estaba por saludarlos cuando todo lo que tenía frente a ella se tiñó de color blanco. Y eso fue lo único que pudo recordar.

.

- Kari… Kari, por favor…

Abrió los ojos viendo a su hermano en forma doble. También vio una mancha de cabello rubio. Debía de ser TK… o Matt, recordaba que él también estaba cuando le pasó… lo que sea que fuera lo que le había pasado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber una voz femenina. Sora.

- ¿Qué pasó? – amagó con levantarse de la superficie dura en donde estaba pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron.

- Quédate acostada, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mareada…

- Hay que llevarla a su habitación, TK…

Sin decir nada más, sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo ella y que dos fuertes brazos la envolvían. No había visto a su novio por ahí, ¿tan mareada estaba?

Cuando sintió el colchón mullido de su cama, volvió a abrir los ojos. El simple movimiento de ser llevada hasta su cuarto la había hecho sentirse mal otra vez.

- Como odio el calor… - musitó Kari tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

- Ya lo se – replicó TK, recostándose a su lado y haciéndole viento con una revista. – Siempre te pasa algo así en verano.

- ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico? – preguntó Matt, con un deje de preocupación en su mirada.

El que respondió fue el rubio novio de la muchacha.

- No creo que sea necesario – Takeru sonrió suavemente y miró a su hermano – Kari siempre sufre cosas así los días de calor agobiante, no soporta las temperaturas altas…

Taichi asintió ante esa información.

- Es verdad, le baja la presión. Solo necesita descansar un poco, y espero que la luz vuelva pronto para poner el aire acondicionado. Luego, date un baño, ¿esta bien?

Hikari asintió sin moverse de su posición. Los tres mayores se retiraron de la habitación pero no cerraron la puerta, así correría más aire.

Cuando verificó que realmente habían quedado ellos dos solos Kari se abrazó a su novio sin esperar nada. TK correspondió el contacto sin preguntarle el porqué de esa repentina acción. Ya sabía la respuesta.

- Me da vergüenza pero… quiero que ir a comprar uno…

- Te acompaño – respondió el Takaishi levantándose de la cama.

Salieron del lugar a paso lento y llamaron la atención del grupo de amigos que se mantenía en la cocina haciéndose aire con lo primero que encontraran cerca.

- ¿A dónde van? – quiso saber Taichi.

- Vamos a ir a sentarnos en el parque. Tal vez estar cerca del lago sea más refrescante y le haga bien.

El moreno asintió con un poco de desconfianza y les dijo que volvieran temprano.

Ambos adolescentes concordaron y abandonaron el recinto en silencio. Caminaban por las calles sin decir ni una sola palabra, si sus manos no hubieran estado entrelazadas, tampoco creían el hecho de que notaran la presencia del otro a su lado. Pero iban muy ensimismados en sus pensamientos especulando en las _posibilidades._

Se alejaron varios barrios del suyo y entraron a una farmacia. Los atendió un hombre mayor, parecía que rondaba los 72 años o algo parecido.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿Qué necesitan?

La mirada de la pareja se desvió hasta clavarse en un estante que estaba detrás del mostrador. El farmacéutico siguió la dirección de sus ojos y encontró el objeto.

- ¿Así que es eso…? – estiró su mano para sujetar la pequeña y alargada caja y la colocó sobre la mesa. – Son 22 dólares.

- Quiero dos – dijo Hikari con voz prácticamente forzada. El anciano asintió y buscó otra.

Tras pagarlo, sujetaron la bolsa con un sentimiento desconocido dentro de ellos y se fueron del lugar sin siquiera despedirse del amable señor.

Volvieron en sus pasos pero no se detuvieron en la casa de los Yagami sino que continuaron caminando las tres cuadras que los separaban del hogar del rubio y se instalaron allí, aprovechando la soledad.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de TK y se sentaron en la cama, todo sin soltarse de las manos. Seguían sin proferir palabra porque no sabían exactamente que decir en una situación así. Pensaban que, si hablaban, sería peor o que harían que los nervios o llanto del otro se destara de un momento a otro.

Hikari suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sacó una de las cajas desde dentro de la bolsa y se paró.

- Ya vengo.

Antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, los firmes brazos de TK la sujetaron en un nuevo abrazo. Un abrazo que demostraba su apoyo y todo su amor.

Kari sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y correspondió a la unión. Después de todo, _lo necesitaba como nunca antes_.

Al separarse, el rubio volvió a sentarse en la cama y ella se encerró en el baño frente a la habitación de su novio.

Takeru se refregaba las manos sin poder parar. La desesperación que sentía dentro de él era inexplicable con palabras por lo que solo optaba por suspirar y apretar los ojos fuertemente. No era capaz de pensar con claridad ni menos figurar lo que harían de ahora en adelante si el resultado llegaba a ser positivo. Solo sabía que, negativo o positivo, amaría a Kari tanto o más como la amaba en ese momento.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Era su chica. Quien lo miraba con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Ya habían pasado 15 minutos?

Los ojos de la castaña bajaron hasta enfocarse en el pequeño aparatito que sostenía entre sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

.

**:O**

**No tengo palabras para disculparme por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo y, ya se que no es excusas, pero tengo la necesidad de contarles que ME ENAMORÉ (L)**

**Sisi, del chico más hermoso, inteligente, bueno y tierno de la tierra. Es perfecto para mi y yo soy perfecta para él (palabras textuales de él) más amoooooor :M**

**Y nada, ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido, si?**

**Dejen reviews queridosssss, ¿quieren saber el resultado? (Bueno, es un poco obvio, no? ;)**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	37. Cambio radical

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Cambio radical

TK se levantó de la cama como si de un impulso se tratara. Aunque hasta ahí llegó su capacidad de reaccionar. Simplemente… se quedó parado, con los labios entreabiertos y el cuerpo temblándole.

Kari soltó el test de embarazo y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrirse. Estaba aterrorizada, muerta de miedo y de nervios. No podía calmarse.

Por fin, luego de unos segundos de inmovilidad, Takeru avanzó hacia su novia y se agachó para sujetar el aparato que había caído al suelo.

Tragó pesado y bajó la mirada para mirar el resultado. Al verlo, no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y dejarlo caer nuevamente para abrazar fuertemente a Kari.

Hikari ocultó su rostro en su pecho e intentó, en vano, tranquilizarse.

- Lo siento… lo siento – repetía TK incesantemente, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca por el estado en el que estaba su novia. Pocas veces la había visto llorando y temblando de esa manera, le preocupaba. – Que estés así… es mi culpa, lo siento…

La Yagami negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No… n-no te culpes… ambos cometimos el error y… y… nunca más lo volvamos a hacer, por favor.

- ¿Y pasar por el mismo miedo otra vez? No, gracias. Vamos a acostarnos con el aire, capaz te sientas mejor.

Tras un asentimiento, ambos se dirigieron a la cama para descansar, dejando el test con resultado negativo tirado en el suelo de la habitación.

.

- ¿Dónde habrán ido esos dos?

Taichi miró a su mejor amigo mientras terminaba de tomar la cerveza.

- Se veían algo nerviosos – aportó Sora, repasando el borde de su vaso de bebida.

- Llamaré a TK para preguntarle – El moreno abrió la tapa de su celular y marcó el número de su cuñado.

_- Tai, ¿Qué sucede?_

- Hey, ¿por donde andan?

_- Estamos en casa, vinimos a buscar algo pero acá hay luz, así que nos quedaremos un rato, ¿esta bien?_

- Bueno… que Hikari no vuelva tarde.

_- Sí, me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa. _

- Ok, cuento contigo.

_- Claro, adiós. _

Cortó la comunicación y miró el teléfono con rostro extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Matt.

- La voz de TK sonaba… extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

Levantó los hombros.

- Habrá sido mi imaginación.

.

- ¿Estas mejor?

Hikari asintió y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas para limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas. Suspiró por quinta vez en una hora y se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de su chico.

- N-no… no se que decir…

- No es necesario que digas nada – respondió ella, levantando un poco su rostro. – Solamente… quédate conmigo.

- Eso ni lo dudes. – respondió TK, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sus brazos. Como amaba a esa chica.

Pasadas dos horas, despertaron de la pequeña ensoñación en la que habían caído y miraron lo que marcaba el reloj.

- Sería mejor que volvamos a tu casa, sino Tai se va a poder malhumorado.

- Si, tienes razón.

El rubio se colocó una camisa y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Kari se sentó frente al gran espejo colgado en la pared y comenzó a peinar su corta cabellera castaña.

Ya habían pasado varias horas pero aún no se recuperaba del susto. Las manos seguían temblándole levemente. La sola y remota idea de albergar la posibilidad de estar embarazada todavía le causaba escalofríos. Ni en mil años pudiera imaginar un hijo a esa edad; y estaba segura de que TK tampoco lo soportaría. Pensar que dentro de ella podría estar creciendo una vida nueva de la cual ocuparse de allí en adelante. Y chau salidas, chau alcohol, chau gastar todo su tiempo en TK y ella… no lo soportaría.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Takeru, abrazándola desde detrás.

- Eso creo – suspiró ella, levantándose. Se tomaron de las manos demostrando su apoyo y salieron de la pieza.

Pero, en el living, encontraron a una persona que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían.

- Mamá – se sorprendió TK.

- ¡Hola TK! ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó la mujer, sonriéndole amorosamente.

- Bien… ¿Ya terminaste el reportaje en Nerima?

- Sí, eran todos tan exigentes e ignorantes al mismo tiempo, argh, pero todo salió genial – en el lapo de tiempo que dijo eso, abrazó a su hijo y luego a Hikari – Hacía mucho que no te veía, Kari, estás hermosa.

- Gracias Natsuko – rió ella, sintiéndose en confianza con esa mujer.

- ¿Ahora sí tendrás vacaciones, mamá?

- ¡Si, creo que por fin tendré algo de libertad! Por fin, podremos salir Matt, tú y yo y podré tener más tiempo para… - cortó la oración en la mitad de ella y sonrió como una mujer… ¿enamorada?

- ¿Para…? – preguntó Kari, sonriendo.

- Para tener más citas con él. – terminó en voz bajar.

Takeru arqueó las cejas e, inconscientemente, apretó más su mano con la de su novia, quien lo sintió.

- ¿Él? – Quiso saber con voz ahogada - ¿Quién es él?

- No quiero apresurarme TK, no quería decirte nada por ahora pero próximamente voy a tener más tiempo y tal vez pase más tiempo con él. Ten un poco de paciencia y te juro que te diré quien es.

Eso dejó al rubio más shockeado aún.

- Bueno chicos, si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer. Cariño, no volveré tan tarde así que esta noche la cena la hago yo. ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho eso, desapareció tras la puerta dejando a ambos adolescentes confundidos. TK pudo articular palabra cuando Kari lo volvió a mirar y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien?

El Takaishi negó con la cabeza. No estaba nada bien.

.

**9.55 en Matemática y 9 en Literatura, NO PUEDO ESTAR MÁS FELIZ :D**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo acompañado con toda mi felicidad por estar librándome de la escuela! SI SI SI!**

**Ahora sii¬¬ Solo 3 reviews en el capítulo anterior? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me van a hacer llorar T.T Déjenme algunos más por favorrrrr :)**

**Besos enormes, los quiere una tremendamente feliz…**

… **Hikari x Takeru **


	38. Abrázame

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Abrázame

_- Hola hermano. _

- ¡Hikari Yagami!, ¿¡Dónde mierda estás! Son las 11 de la noche y TK me dijo que volverías temprano…

_- Tai, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de TK?_

- ¿Q-que…? ¡Ni lo sueñes, pendeja! Tú te vuelves a casa ahora mismo o sino voy yo y te juro que-…

_- Tai, por favor_ – murmuró Kari con la voz más afligida que nunca – _Nunca he visto a TK llorar como está llorando. Te lo ruego, déjame quedarme… _

Al escuchar eso, el Yagami arqueó el cejo y alejó un poco el teléfono para mirarlo extrañado. ¿Cómo había dicho?

- ¿D-de que hablas, Kari?

- _Te lo explico cuando vuelvo pero, por favor, déjame quedarme, por favor…_ - su hermana sonaba prácticamente al borde de la desesperación. ¿Tan mal estaba su novio?

- Esta bien – respondió el moreno – Pero mañana a primera hora vuelves a casa, ya veré que lo invento a papá y mamá.

_- Gracias hermano, eres el mejor. Adiós_. – y, sin esperar saludo de despedida, cortó la comunicación.

Taichi se sentó en su cama y unió sus dedos para apoyar su cabeza en ellos. ¿TK llorando? Nunca, en todos sus años de amistad, lo había visto llorar. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

.

Kari se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de su novio y entró silenciosamente. Él se encontraba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Acostado en la cama, con el antebrazo derecho cubriéndole los ojos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos de tanto derramar lágrimas.

Se le encogió al verlo así. Ahora entendía porque él decía que odiaba verla llorar. Era algo irresistible. Se acostó a su lado y abrazó su cuerpo, de forma protectora.

- No… no puedo entender… como es que actúa tan normalmente. ¡No está nunca aquí y, de la nada, vuelve… y me dice que sale con alguien! ¿Qué acaso no ve que me deja demasiado… confundido?

Hikari volvió a mirarlo y suspiró sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Estás así… por tu padre?

El rubio secó sus lágrimas con bronca, sin contestar nada.

Kari sabía que el tema del padre de TK era algo muy delicado como para hablar ligeramente, por lo que lo habían comentado muy pocas veces desde el comienzo de su amistad. Era algo que intentaban evitar hasta que se volviera imposible de esquivar.

- Tú… nunca dejaste de albergar esperanzas en que tus padres volvieran a estar juntos ¿verdad?

Los ojos azules de él se enfocaron en los de ella y la observaron por un largo tiempo.

- ¿Necesitas que te responda esa pregunta?

Kari negó con la cabeza. Había sido una cuestión tonta.

- Siempre pensé así… ¿está mal? ¿Es un pensamiento… egoísta?

- No creo que haga daño a nadie…

- … excepto a mí.

Acarició el rostro de él y se acostó a su lado. No era muy buena en situaciones donde debía dar palabras de aliento o ponerse en el lugar del otro.

- Amor, no se… que decir…

- No digas nada, solo abrázame.

.

_- Hola Tai. _

- Hola Mimi. ¿Esta Matt contigo? No me atiende si lo llamo al celular.

_- Sí, esta conmigo. Ya te paso con él._

- Gracias.

Esperó unos escazos dos segundos y a continuación escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

_- Hola Tai, ¿Que sucede? _

- Hola Matt. Eh… tal vez, esto te suene un poco raro pero… ¿estas triste por algo?

_- ¿Qué? No, nada que ver. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

- Es que… acabo de llamar a Kari y me ha dicho que está con TK.

_- Es medio obvio. ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

- Estaba llorando.

_- ¿Quién? ¿Kari?_

- No, TK.

_- ¿Qué? _

- Eso fue lo me dijo mi hermana.

_- ¿No te dijo porque? Que extraño…_

- No, me dijo que me explicaba mañana. Pero me dijo que nunca había visto a Takeru llorar como estaba llorando. No quiero ser chismoso ni nada por el estilo, pero puede ser algo importante que estén tratando de ocultar.

_- Okey. Gracias Tai, lo llamaré para ver que puedo averiguar. _

- Si es algo relevante, avísame por favor. También estoy preocupado.

_- Claro, adiós._

- Adiós.

.

Matt marcó una tecla con su celular y se lo colocó en su oído. Tenía llamas gratis con su hermano, por lo que no dudaría en quedar hablando una hora si era necesario para sacarle el motivo de su aparente llanto.

_- Hola. _

Yamato arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Kari?

_- Sí, soy yo. _

- ¿Qué haces con el celular de TK?

_- Yo era la que estaba más cerca de agarrarlo, por eso contesté._

- Ah, bueno. ¿Me pasas con él?

_- Em, no… él esta… durmiendo. _

- No importa, despiértalo. Tengo que hablar algo importante con él.

_- Pero Matt, no puedo despertarlo. Se notaba que estaba cansado y…_

- Kari, no-importa. Pásame en este mismo instante con mi hermano.

.

La castaña volvió la vista horrorizada hacia su novio y lo miró observarla a su vez.

- Espera Matt… - dijo al teléfono – Quiere hablar contigo.

- Yo no.

- Pero… realmente, me lo está exigiendo…

El rubio suspiró enfadado y tomó el teléfono que ella le ofrecía.

.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

El mayor analizó la voz de su hermano y torció el gesto.

- Solo saber como estaba mi hermano menor.

_- No te dignas en venir a casa ni un solo minuto en todo el día de hoy ¿y me llamas a las 11,30 para preguntarme como estoy?_

"_Sí, estuvo llorando. Está demasiado agresivo_".

- Lo lamento, vuelvo a dormir allí. No me esperes despierto…

_- Hermano…_

- ¿Qué sucede?

Silencio por parte del otro lado de la línea.

_- Mamá esta saliendo con alguien. _

La impresión se apoderó de la expresión de Yamato, quien abrió ligeramente la boca, sin poder creerlo.

¿¡Que demonios…!

.

**:O**

**¿Yamato lo tomará igual que TK?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:) Al fin volvieron al número normal, espero que este capi también les guste :D**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, AMIGOSS:) **

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	39. De Oscuro a Claro

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

De Oscuro a Claro

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Me lo dijo ella.

- Demonios.

La situación había cambiado.

Desde el momento en que el rubio menor le había informado a su hermano mayor que su madre estaba o pensaba mantener una relación con alguien, éste se había presentado en la casa inmediatamente.

Ahora, Matt caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado –en este caso, en la habitación de TK – mientras que Takeru se encontraba sentado en la cama, ya sin llorar, solo observando a la otra persona.

Hikari, por su parte, había sido convencida por TK de que los dejara hablar a solas por unos momentos, por lo que ella asintió y dijo que iría a avisar a su casa personalmente que se quedaría a dormir allí.

- No pensé que te afectaría tanto – replicó el menor, de un momento a otro. _"No tanto como a mi…"_

- No, en realidad… no… - ¿Cómo podía decírselo sin herirlo? – Yo no…

Oyeron un ruido en el living y ambos guiaron sus ojos azules hacia la puerta. Mantuvieron el silencio, aguantando la respiración hasta que una figura apareció en el umbral.

Era Kari.

- Chicos, ¿todo bien?

Expulsaron el aire y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡Muchachos, estoy en casa!

Los sentidos de los hermanos se pusieron alerta nuevamente. Al lado de Kari, apareció su madre, sonriendo conciliadoramente.

- ¡Hola Matt, ¿Cóm-…?

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Yamato cortó la oración rápidamente y tomó de la mano a su madre para que ambos se alejaran de la pieza del menor. Antes de ingresar a la alcoba de su progenitora para charlar con ella, se giró y miró a Kari, quien permanecía en su lugar, inmóvil.

Matt le señaló el interior de la habitación con la cabeza y ella asintió. La puerta se cerró y Hikari centró su atención en su novio, el cual seguía en la misma posición. Suspiró y se acercó para abrazarlo.

- Todo estará bien…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kari sonrió débilmente.

- Solo… lo se.

.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos eso? Principalmente a TK. ¡No sabes lo que él sufrió desde que ustedes se separaron!

- ¡Matt, claro que lo se! – se defendía Natsuko. Su hijo la estaba atacando sin conocer el fondo de la cuestión. Y ella estaba dispuesta a explicárselo, pero no podía hacer nada si él no la dejaba siquiera hablar.

- ¿Y entonces cómo se te ocurre comenzar a salir con alguien sin contárnoslo? ¿Qué, piensas que no nos importa?

La rubia se frotó las sienes con los dedos y frenó a su hijo con un movimiento de su mano.

- ¿Puedes dejar de gritarme y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

Yamato se guardó las palabras que tenía en la punta de su lengua y cerró la boca. La mujer suspiró.

- Gracias… Ahora, déjame hablar a mí. Claro que sé que les importa, después de todo, si estuviera saliendo con un completo extraño sería un… bueno, un cambio completo en nuestras vidas.

- Dime algo que no sepa – contraatacó el menor.

- A eso voy – replicó ella – También sé cuan fue afectado se vio Takeru por nuestra separación y que, a estas alturas de la vida, sería demasiado difícil para él y para ti adaptarse a la idea de que podrían tener que seguir las ordenes de un hombre que no fuera su padre, en el extremo caso de que yo me casara con él y que se transformara en su padrastro. La cuestión es que… no estoy saliendo con un completo extraño.

Matt cruzó sus brazos y levantó el mentón.

- Entonces, ¿con quien estas saliendo?

Natsuko torció el gesto y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Segundos después, Matt abría la boca sin poder creer del todo que las palabras que salían de los labios de su madre fueran verdad.

.

La puerta se abrió y ambos adolescentes levantaron la cabeza de donde la tenían apoyada: Kari en el pecho de TK, Takeru sobre la almohada.

Natsuko y Yamato ingresaron en la habitación y cruzaron miradas antes de posarlas en los más pequeños.

- Kari, ¿Puedes dejarlos solos por unos momentos? – preguntó Matt, frotando su cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

La muchacha suspiró, indecisa y miró a su novio. Besó sus labios en un beso corto y se levantó para acompañar a su cuñado fuera de la habitación. Podía ser que esa charla ayudara a TK a sentirse mejor.

Tras encontrarse los dos solos, la mujer se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

- Amor, yo… no… no se por donde empezar…

- No es necesario que digas nada – mintió el rubio, sin moverse de su posición.

- Claro que es necesario, sino no te hubieses puesto como me dijo Matt que estabas…

- Lo mataré – masculló TK al escuchar eso.

- No lo mates, estaba preocupado por ti. Y yo te pido perdón por eso, tal vez no me puse a pensar bien en las cosas antes de hacerlas.

- Es tu vida, mamá – replicó Takeru, fingiendo indiferencia – Tienes derecho a hacer con ella lo que quieras.

- No hables como si no supieras que mi vida son tú y Matt. – Se defendió ella – Pero, justamente, por esa razón es que comencé a salir con esta persona.

Un par de ojos azules volvieron a mirar a su progenitora sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Estabas mal porque estoy con otra persona que no es tu padre, verdad? – inquirió Natsuko, sonriendo con ternura mientras hacía que su hijo levantara su torso del colchón y lo colocaba frente a ella.

Allí, azul frente a azul y con algo de miedo, la cabeza del Takaishi se movió afirmativamente con algo de recelo.

Su madre lo abrazó como usualmente lo abrazaba cuando era más pequeño y sonrió contra su cabello.

- Entonces… creo que te alegrará saber que estoy saliendo otra vez con tu padre.

TK cerró sus ojos al escuchar eso y dejó de respirar por unos momentos.

- Lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero, si las cosas no salían bien, no queríamos ilusionarlos diciéndoles algo que no íbamos a poder cumplir. Pero, nuestra relación va bastante bien y estoy segura de que, con su ayuda, vamos a poder ser la misma familia de antes. ¿Qué te parece?

Esperó la respuesta de su hijo pero no percibió nada, hasta que él le devolvió el abrazo y asintió con la cabeza, contra su hombro. TK estaba seguro de que si llegaba a decir algo, se echaría a llorar, y eso ya era demasiado humillante frente a su novia, ni quería imaginarse frente a su madre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y las cabezas de Matt y Kari se asomaron. Observaron la escena en silencio y sonrieron.

Que bien que las cosas habían salido bien.

.

**Dios, disculpen el retraso! Ni yo me puedo explicar como es que tardé tanto es subir este capítulo.**

**Pero ahora, (MUAJAJA) AHORA ESTOY EN VACACIONES! Podré subir más seguido :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado, lectores:)**

**Dejen reviews, porfaaaaa! **

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	40. Mundo Perfecto

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Mundo perfecto

Taichi levantó la vista de su cereal de chocolate al momento en que Kari atravesó la puerta de entrada de su casa.

- Hola hermano – saludó ella, sentándose a su lado para robar una de las tostadas que tenía frente a él.

El moreno continuó observándola por unos momentos mientras ella le devolvía la mirada como si nada, masticando la tostada con parsimonia.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas explicarme nada? –preguntó Tai, enfadándose un poco.

- ¿Sobre que?

- ¿¡Como que sobre qué? ¡Anoche me llamaste al borde de la desesperación por que no-se-que tenía TK y ahora no me dices nada!

- Tai, estas volcando tu cereal…

- ¡Demonios!

Tan enfrascado estaba que había apoyado la mano en el bol de su desayuno y se lo había echado todo encima sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Me vas a decir o no?

- Ah, si. Escucha…

Tras contarle todo lo sucedido al cabeza hueca de su hermano y debatir un poco sobre el tema, ambos se alegraban que las cosas se hubieran desenvuelto de tan buena forma.

- Otra cosa, Kari. Imagino que, con Matt y Natsuko allí, no pudieron hacer nada indebido… ¿verdad?

- Eh… bueno… ¡nos vemos más tarde, Tai!

- ¡HIKARI!

.

- ¡TK, ven aquí, tengo que golpearte!

- ¡Oye Tai, deja a mi novio en paz!

- ¡Yagami, deja de amenazar a mi hermano!

- ¡No se preocupen, ven y atrápame si puedes!

- ¡Chiquillo de…!

Todos en el grupo rieron al ver como Tai perseguía a Takeru de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"Parece que las cosas volvieron a su sitio" pensaba Kari, sentada desde un puf, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Ese mismo día, todos se habían juntado en la casa de Izzy para disfrutar a full su última semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar el instituto nuevamente.

Para Kari, ese verano hacía sido perfecto, además de haber sido el más largo de su vida. Había salido y aprovechado cada día de fiesta que tuviera con su grupo. Había aprendido muchas cosas, gracias a la gran familia que eran sus amigos.

Y había descubierto el amor en todas sus formas posibles. Con TK todo era perfecto. Su relación, su contacto, su intimidad… simplemente, perfecto. Se alegraba enormemente de haberse permitido sentir eso que ella creía prohibido por el simple hecho de tratarse de su mejor amigo.

Sintió que el puf se hundía a su lado y recobró la compostura.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó un TK sonriente, mientras que despeinaba su cabello con una de sus manos.

Kari lo escaneó con su mirada, pasando de sus perfectos ojos azules por su tez pálida hasta llegar a su deslumbrante sonrisa. Y sonrió ella también.

- Nada en especial. Es que este es un mundo tan perfecto…

Takeru no pudo hacer más que agrandar su sonrisa al escuchar eso y estrechar a su novia entre sus brazos.

- Tienes razón…

- ¡Ya te dije que la sueltes, maldito, no pondrás nunca más un dedo sobre mi hermana! – se quejó Tai desde su lugar, en los brazos de Sora, quien intentaba calmarlo luego de la corrida que se habían echado.

Una risa general se expandió por el lugar causando tranquilidad dentro de la mente de Tk.

_- Definitivamente… este es un mundo tan perfecto. _

.

**¿Saben porque este capítulo es tan corto? Porque el capítulo que viene es el CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

**Si, snif snif. Amigos especiales está llegando a su fin pero yo misma me encargaré de que TK y Kari no desaparezcan por mucho tiempo de mis historias. Ya estoy ideando una nueva. Espero que la sigan como estuvieron siguiendo este fic. **

**Ahora, a lo mío (escribir el último capítulo) Acepto sugerencias de lo que quieren que agregue. Veré si puedo meter lo que digan por ahí, si? :)**

**¡Besos enormes, los quiero!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	41. Amigos especiales

**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Amigos especiales**

Amigos especiales

- ¿Ya oyeron? Parece que Kari y TK del 4º B están saliendo.

- ¡Sí! Yo también lo oí, ¿será verdad?

- Dicen que los ven muy pegados en el aula pero eso siempre fue así, eran o son mejores amigos…

- Quisiera saber si es cierto, si es así, ¡suertudo TK, Kari está muy buena!

- Que Taichi no te escuche decir eso, es muy sobreprotector con su hermana.

- Tienes razón, ¿Cómo habrá logrando TK estar con Kari sin que Tai sea un problema?

- Miren, miren, ahí vienen…

.

- ¿Vieron? Kari está saliendo con TK, ¡que maldita!

- Y que lo digas, Takeru está como partirlo en ocho, armarlo y volver a partirlo.

- ¡Que no! Kari se sacó el premio al estar con él, parece que no le alcanzaba con ser su mejor amiga y la única chica que siempre estaba con él… foo, nos arruinó la ilusión a todas. ¡Él era el único hermoso desde que su hermano se juntó con Mimi y Tai con Sora!

- ¡Miren, chicas, allí vienen!

.

Hikari caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo escaneando todo el lugar con la vista. A su lado, su rubio novio hacía lo mismo, pero de forma más disimulada.

- Esto es un poco incómodo - le susurró la castaña, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. No era porque le causaba vergüenza saber que todos estaban hablando de su relación con TK sino que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y de debate de, prácticamente, toda la escuela.

- Están hablando de nuestra relación así que no me molesta – sonrió Takeru, más acostumbrado que ella. Al ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto por dos años consecutivos, toleraba muy bien los comentarios referidos a él, ya sea porque habían ganado o perdido un juego o por cualquier cosa personal que le pasara. Pero Kari siempre había querido tener un perfil bajo aunque, sin notarlo, toda la población masculina de la escuela entera siempre la tenía en el pensamiento. Era demasiado linda como para que la ignoraran.

- ¿Qué tanto tienen que hablar? – masculló la otra, notablemente penosa.

- Déjalos que hablen, vamos a comer. – respondió TK sujetando su mano y besando sus dedos entrelazados. Acción que solo consiguió aumentar el murmullo a su alrededor y el sonrojo de Kari.

.

- Miren, ahí vienen los tortolos – señaló Matt con la cabeza.

Todo el grupo sentado en la mesa enfocó la mirada en la pareja que entraba caminando de la mano al comedor. TK traía una sonrisa que, seguramente, habría deslumbrado a más de una, mientras que Kari venía con la vista clavada en el suelo, parecía enojada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kari? – preguntó Mimi en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

- Esas idiotas babosas, ¿es que no pueden dejar de mirar a TK? – comentó con rencor, mirando a todo mundo en el comedor.

- ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que miraban a TK de esa forma? – inquirió Yolei, como si no lo creyera. Allí fue Kari la desorientada.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya antes lo miraban así? – parecía anonada.

- Claro que si, tal vez no te dabas cuenta porque no lo tomabas como algo tan personal y no estabas interesada en él románticamente, pero ahora estás celosa de cualquiera que mire a tu chico.

- Guau Sora, parece que sabes mucho sobre el tema.

- Tengo a este cabeza dura como novio; que, puede ser todo lo cabeza dura que quiera, pero está más bueno que fin de semana largo. – sonrió la peliroja, abrazando al Yagami, quien se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Digo lo mismo – se apuntó Mimi, señalando a su novio, quien ladeó el gesto.

- Me molestan – profesó Kari en voz baja tomando lugar en el único espacio libre, una silla que estaba al lado de la de Izzy.

- Hey, me quedé sin asiento – se quejó TK en voz alta, aunque dicha oración fue dirigida exclusivamente a su chica.

- ¿Y? Hay mucha mesa disponible. – dijo Hikari robando una patata frita de la charola de su hermano.

Tras colocar un gesto de total desacuerdo hacia ese comentario, Takeru levantó a la Yagami en volandas y la dejó en el suelo para poder tomar asiento. Y antes de que la más pequeña pudiera emitir sonido alguno, la sujetó de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque para él, lo era, estuvieran en plena escuela o en su casa como todos los días.

- ¡TK! – se quejó ella, escondiendo su rostro tras su manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que la escuela vea que estamos saliendo?

- ¡Claro que no pero no quiero que todo el mundo me mire de la forma en que me está mirando!

- Bah Kari, que no te importe… haz de cuenta que estamos tú y yo como siempre, en mi casa, en la tuya, de vacaciones… en la cama – le susurró al oído.

Hikari no pudo hacer mucho más que reír y sonrojarse ante el comentario. Y, tras pensarlo por unos momentos, sujetó el rostro de su novio y le plantó un beso que dejó anonado a más de uno en el lugar, incluyendo a sus amigos.

- ¡Esa es la que va, amiga! – exclamó Yolei ante la actitud de su allegada.

El Takaishi no pudo sentirse más dichoso. Tenía una novia hermosa a la cual amaba con todo su corazón y una relación demostrada frente a toda su escuela. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

.

- K-Kari…

¿Qué podía ser mejor? Que esa misma noche se juntaran en la enorme casa de Takato y que él y su novia huyeran del bullicio alrededor de las 3.30 de la mañana y que en ese mismo instante, ella estuviera haciendo que vea estrellas con su lengua y su boca subiendo y bajando por…

- ¡Ah, amor! – suspiró al momento exacto de terminar.

Hikari se limpió la boca con su mano y sonrió de forma desafiante. TK se sorprendió ante ese brillo con sus ojos y sujetó su nuca para acercarla a su rostro.

- Ahora me toca a mí… - susurró antes de arremeter contra sus labios en un beso desenfrenado. Las piernas de Kari se enredaron en su cadera y el chico fue el encargado de caminar con todo el peso hasta llegar a la cama de vaya a saber quien y acostar sus cuerpos sobre las sábanas desechas.

Con la mano derecha recorrió el contorno del cuerpo de su novia con paciencia hasta llegar a sus estilizadas piernas, en donde puso especial cuidado. Fue subiendo desde su pantorrilla, pasando por los gemelos y las rodillas, acarició su muslo interno y luego introdujo sus dedos en la ropa interior que se dejaba ver por la ausencia de su pantalón.

Sin alejarse de su boca, Kari comenzó a suspirar como siempre hacía cuando TK traspasaba su intimidad, ya sea con sus dedos o con cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Despojó al rubio de su camisa y lo posicionó sobre ella mientras sentía que dos dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad a un ritmo tortuosamente lento.

En una directa señal de lo que quería, la cadera de la muchacha comenzó a moverse al compás de las envestidas, dejando en claro que necesitaba más.

Como siempre, y haciéndole caso al pedido del amor de su vida, TK reemplazó sus dedos por su miembro, quien invadió a Kari de una sola estocada sin nada de sutileza. Ni bien sintió la intromisión, las piernas de la castaña se enredaron en la cadera del rubio para aumentar el placer de los movimientos que ya estaba sintiendo dentro de ella.

Continuaron con la danza de dos cuerpos unidos por unos largos e interminables minutos hasta que sintieron tocar el cielo al mismo tiempo que entrelazan sus manos.

La cabeza de Takeru cayó y se descansó sobre el hombro desnudo de su amante, ambos respirando entrecortadamente. Las manos de Hikari se enredaron inmediatamente en el cabello de su novio, cosa que amaba hacer, y lo acarició lentamente.

Pasó a acostarse a su lado y la observó detenidamente, notando que ella le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía de esa forma tan única.

Cerraron los ojos para disfrutar el pequeño rato que tenían antes de que Tai notara que habían desaparecido y sintieron el calor del otro quemándoles la piel.

- Oye TK… - murmuró Kari, sin abrir sus párpados.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó el chico, adormilado.

- Gracias por haber permitido que seamos amigos especiales… sino, no estaríamos así ahora…

El Takaishi abrió los ojos y miró su rostro lleno de paz. Ella tenía razón. En primera instancia, él no había querido comenzar una relación amorosa con su mejor amiga, temiendo a que cambiara algo el hecho de que se pudieran dar besos o tocar su piel en partes nunca antes experimentadas.

- Gracias por haber abierto mis ojos – acotó como respuesta, sonriendo.

Hikari le devolvió el gesto y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. TK suspiró y la abrazó bien fuerte, seguro de que no la soltaría en lo que le quedara de vida.

Y en medio de toda la paz mezclada con la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos, ambos reconocieron una canción que los hizo reír de forma melodiosa.

Intercambiaron miradas y, sin dejar de sonreír, comenzaron a tararear su tan conocida letra.

- _Somos amigos especiales, tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos…_

.

- Te amo, mejor amiga.

- Te amo, mejor amigo… para siempre.

.

**¡Ta tan!**

**F i n**** (snif snif) **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC, YA SEA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO O DESDE MITAD DE CAMINO. SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS FUERON LOS QUE ME ANIMARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CAPÍTULO TRAS CAPÍTULO.**

**Pero no piensen que este será el fin de Hikari x Takeru, aún tengo muchas ideas en mente para esta pareja, la amo! (L)**

**Bueno, ahora: a dejar review en este que es el último capítulo de AMIGOS ESPECIALES :)**

**¡Besos a todos, los quiero amigos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
